


Lost and Insecure ~Larry Stylinson AU~

by LarryShipperForLife



Series: Lost and Insecure [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous! Zayn, M/M, famous!Liam, famous!niall, homeless!Harry, rich!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryShipperForLife/pseuds/LarryShipperForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson. He was rich and not a very pleasant guy at times. It wasn't that he was mean, he just, his mouth didn't have a filter. He works at Syco for Simon Cowell. He was his assistant and one of his jobs was to find new talent. However he has been having a hard time finding people to compete with his last discovery. One Direction. If he doesn't find anyone new soon, he's going to be jobless.</p><p>Harry Styles. He was poor, homeless to be exact, he lived on a bench outside of a coffee shop. He was the kindest person you could ever meet, always trying to do the right thing. He was kicked out of his home for being gay, but he's okay. All he needs is his guitar and people who are willing to listen.</p><p>These two meet and they may just be what the other needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cold. Cold and alone, walking in the streets of London after a fight with his now ex-girlfriend Eleanor. His eyes red and puffy, wondering when he's going to be able to go back to his flat and see it empty of her stuff. He walks along, wishing for something to make him forget the pain in his heart when he hears a guitar followed by the most beautiful voice he's ever heard.

He walks round the corner to see a boy, who doesn't look older than 17, strumming a guitar in front of a coffee shop. The boy is covered in dirt and his clothes are ripped, but that doesn't stop a big crowd from listening to his wonderful voice. His curly hair swept to the side, big green emerald eyes that you could get lost in for days, big plump lips that captures every person the crowd with every word he sings and his plays makes him look so beautiful and intriguing.

The boy finishes the song and looks up, looking slightly surprise by the clapping crowd around him, he looks at his guitar case, seeing it more than halfway full making his eyes light up. "Thank you everyone so much." he says with his raspy voice and a dimples smile.

The crowd starts leaving, but Louis can't move his feet. The boy looks up and saw Louis. He smiles, but doesn't say anything, just packs up his guitar and took the money in his pocket.

Louis keeps looking at the boy, but then finds his feet moving towards the boy instead of walking away like they should have. He stops in front of the boy, whose breath catches in his lungs seeing the man this close.

This man is perfect. His tan skin, feathered hair that he wanted to run his hand through, defined jaw-line and high cheek bones, but the most beautiful things about him were his eyes and smile. His smile is so genuine and made crinkles by his ocean blue eyes that had red rimmed around them; he was crying.

"Hello." Louis says sticking his hand out for the boy to shake, which the boy hesitantly did. The boy isn't used to being treated nicely, he was homeless in the city of London after all.

"H-hi." he says not looking the man in the eyes making Louis frown.

"Do you want to get some coffee?" Louis asks, but the boy sighs and shakes his head.

"I need to spend this money on food not coffee." he tells him going back to packing his guitar.

"My treat." Louis offers smiling and takes the boy’s arm after he had his guitar packed away. The boy trips over his feet from being tugged away, but catches his balance quickly after.

They enter the coffee shop and Louis orders them both something to eat and drink against the boy's protest, but Louis ignores him and smiles.

"So what are you doing playing on this side of the city? You could easily make more money up North maybe get discovered by someone you’re really talented." the boy blushes at the compliment and mutters a small 'thanks'.

"So where do you live?" Louis asks.

"The bench I was playing at." The boy says with a smile.

"You don't have a real home?" Louis asks sadly and the boy shook his head. Louis got an idea, but didn’t know if he would scare the boy or not."Then why don't you come live with me?" Louis asks as if it was a normal question. The boy's head shoots up, looking at Louis like he was crazy.

"Why w-would you want me t-to live with y-you?" he stutters, looking around for an escape if this man turns out to be a rapist or murderer.

"Because you seem like a great lad and a room at my flat just opened up. Besides it's dangerous living on the streets down in this part of town, any part really. So what do you say?" Louis asks hopefully.

The boy looks hesitant, he is hesitant, but he figures he didn't have anything to lose. "Sure, if you’re sure I'm not intruding." Louis waves him off.

"It's no problem really, I think I will get quite lonely without someone there honestly." Louis said with a sigh, resting his hand on the palm of his slightly closed face.

"If you don't mind me asking who did you live with before and why don't they live with you now? I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want too." Louis sighs again.

"My girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend, and I got into a fight and we broke up." The boy nods understandingly.

"So that's why you were crying." he says and Louis looks at him like he had three heads. He picks up his phone and clicks onto his camera app to see his eyes look normal.

"How did you know I was crying?" The boy chuckles.

"When you first came up to me, there is a little bit of red around the blue of your eyes."

“Oh.” Louis replies and nods slightly, looking at the time. "Eleanor should be out of the flat by now and if she isn't, please don't listen to any mean words she may say she's a bitch at times. Scratch that she's a bitch all the time. " Louis says and pays for their food and coffee.

“Doesn’t sound like you’re that upset about.” the boy observes while Louis shrugs.

“We were together for 2 and a half years I guess its a given when you break up to cry even if you couldn’t stand them because you’re just so used to having them around. It becomes a routine to see them all the time and knowing you’re not going to can make you upset.” boys nods his head in understanding. He knows exactly what he’s talking about.

The two boys got up and left the coffee shop; heading to Louis’ flat. They made small talk on the way, making sure not to ask any major, personally questions, afraid they would come off as nosy. When they got to the building Louis saw Eleanor's car in the parking lot and mentally groans.

As much as he was upset before that they broke up before, he really doesn't mind now . It’s kind of like a breath of fresh air. He's not quite sure why he feels this way. Maybe it's because of the homeless boy coming to live with him, but he quickly shakes that idea out of his head. She's just a bitch is all. A bitch that stole his money for 2 and a half years.

They enter the building and walk into the lift in an comfortable silence. It surprises them both that they were trusting the other man, especially the homeless boy who learned to never trusted anyone, but he is trusting the man standing closely beside him.

"I never got your name, I'm Louis Tomlinson." he tells him with a smile, wanting to find out what the boy's name was.

"I'm Harry, Harry Styles." Harry says with a grin and Louis' eyes widen slightly. It couldn't be him could it? He can’t him, but maybe he is, he certainly looks like her. But that means he was kicked out at the age of 14. He's been living on the street for at least almost 4 years maybe longer. Louis decided he has to invite her to his flat so he can find out if he is her brother or not. He knows she stopped talking to her dad because of it and rarely speaks to her mom because of it.

They walk out of the lift and walked down the hall, stopping in front of the flat door. Louis digs into his pocket for his key, he shakily put the keys in the keyhole. What would Eleanor say? What would she do when she sees Harry? She would probably yell, tell Harry he is disgusting and a stupid homeless person, ending in a temper tantrum. Louis sighs loudly, preparing for what’s about to come, and opens the door to see Eleanor sitting on the couch, laughing at the tv.

"Hey babe. I was wondering, do you want to go to the movies with- who is that?" she asks, looking Harry up and down.

“This is Harry, he’s coming to live with me.” Louis says.

“He’s disgusting Louis. He’s all covered in dirt and when was the last time he showered?” she asks, her face contorted into disgust.

"Don't be afraid to talk back to her."  Louis whispers in his ear giving him shivers. Harry looked at her with a smile and sat his guitar down. He walked over to her and looked her up and down.

"I can't help being covered in dirt, I lived on a bench, what's your excuse?" He asks innocently, his face innocent like he has no idea that he just insulted her. Her face dropped into an 'o' shape and walks up to him.

"So you live on a bench, why? Do your parents hate you or something? Left you on the streets, moved away so they could get away from your faggot ass because they hate you? I wouldn't be surprised, I just met you and I already hate you." She snaps back at him.

"My mom loves me, I love her. But the thing I can't understand is why anyone could stand to be anywhere near you. I just met you and I can tell you're just a spoiled little brat who gets what she wants just so people can get you to shut up." he says smugly. Louis bites his lip to stop him from laughing because, well it's true.

"Why are you here?" she growls at him, getting sick of him being in her flat. Louis steps over to her, but Harry holds his arm up to stop him.

"If you would listen, I said I lived on a bench dumbass, I'm living here now." Louis looks at Harry shocked, but very very pleased by what has been coming out of his mouth. Harry seemed so sweet, but he must hate Eleanor, shocker, and he's pretty sure she hates him too.

"Louis you're letting this disgusting thing live with us?!" She asks appalled by Harry.

"We broke up this morning now get out and go find somewhere to live and I'll ship all of your things there." he sneers at her and tears welled up in the back of her eyes as she stared at him in shock.

"You-you don't really mean that right? You wouldn’t pick him over me, right?" she asks hopefully, but Louis just takes her by her arm and walks her out the door, into the hallway.

"Yes I mean it, go find someone who loves you because I don't love you like that anymore, a friend maybe, but anything more then that is a no. Harry has nothing to do with this, I'm sorry." he says sweetly to her before closing the door quietly in her crying face.

"Harry, look I'm sorry about that, but please don't listen to her you aren't disgusting." Harry looks down and back up with a sad smile.

"Living on the streets you learn to not listen to what people think about you." he says in a sad tone.

“Well thank god that’s over.” Louis says with a breath of relief trying to lighten the mood. The smile on Harry’s face proves it works.

"Can I get a shower?" Harry asks eagerly, looking at Louis like a begging puppy. Louis doesn’t think Harry even knew he was doing it. Louis nodded and lead him up stairs, hiding the smiles he wants to let out. He lead him down to the end of the hall and into the spare bedroom.

"This is your room and there is a bathroom in there, I think I have some clothes that should fit you. I'll go look and leave what I can find on the bed, we can shop for clothes tomorrow okay?" Louis says clearly excited. He always loved shopping for other people, never himself. He hates doing that.

"No you've already done so much for me Louis I can't let you buy me clothes." Louis holds up a hand and then places both hands on Harry’s shoulders.

"I want to and you owe me. You deserve more than to live on the streets with just one set of clothes, which I'll wash tonight by the way. You deserve a house and food and clothes and I am more then willing to give that to you, so just shut up and get a shower." he tells, his tone playful at the end.

Harry nods as if to say he was giving in and went to shower. Louis walks into his room and tries to find clothes that would fit the taller boy. He finds a t-shirt that was way too big on him, a pair of big sweatpants, a pair of boxers, and socks. He grabs the clothes and heads into Harry's room where he is met with beautiful singing.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. Sorry it took a while, but I wanted to make it good and long. 4,103 words on the second chapter and the longest one I've ever written. So I apologies in advance if it takes me a while to update because I want to make the chapters long and I have three other stories to work on. I hope you like this chapter and comment what you think:)

Louis sits down on the bed and listens to Harry sing. Louis wonders if the boy can have a career in singing, he certainly has enough talent for it. Maybe if he cleans up a bit he can go somewhere. Maybe he can take him to see Simon, if he wants to of course, Louis can't force him.

Louis' thoughts are interrupted by the bathroom door opening and Harry coming in with a towel around his waist. Louis can't take his eyes off of Harry and he wasn't sure why. The boy has defined abs and his torso seemed endless, his arms have a few small tattoos, not many maybe 3 or 4, but they were still beautiful.  Louis heard Harry cough and he tore his eyes away from his half naked body and looked at the clothes.

“Oh… um h-here are some clothes that should fit you… Um I’ll let you change.” he says. He gives Harry the clothes, but when he looked up he saw Harry no longer had a towel on.

“Thanks.” Harry says quietly, then proceeds to get changed. Louis stands there, watching the boy put on layer after layer of clothes; strangely, not make Harry feel uncomfortable. After Harry finishes he looks at Louis.

“What should we do now?” He asks, tilting his head to the side slightly. Louis shakes his head of the bad thoughts he was thinking because he is definitely not gay.

“Um well we could eat dinner then watch a movie or you could sing the song you sung outside the coffee shop, it was really nice maybe the best song I’ve ever heard.” He compliments, no trace of a lie. This causes Harry to blush.

“T-thank you... Louis?” Harry asks and the older boy asked him what was wrong.

“N-Nothing I just want to know if I c-can make you dinner, I mean it’s the least I c-can do considering all you’ve d-done for me... and I kind of miss it.” he stutters sheepishly; Louis coos at how adorable he is.

“Of course Haz.” he says and Harry blushes again.

“H-Haz?” he asks, Louis nods.

“It’s your nickname and only I’m allowed to call you that okay?” Louis says, sounding a little possessive. Harry giggles slightly and nods.

The two boys walk downstairs and into the kitchen where Harry gets many things, a lot more then Louis thought he would need, out to make spaghetti.

“Why can’t you use sauce from a jar?” Louis asks, Harry chuckles.  

“Because it’s all processed and making it from scratch tastes better.” he smiles and Louis just smiles back, happy that Harry is coming out of his shell and showing more of who he really is.

“So Louis since this is going to take a while, can I ask what you do for a living?” Harry questions.

“I work with Simon Cowell, I do everything for him, kind of like an assistant, but I get payed a lot more because I bring him new artists that I think could make it big. You know the band  One Direction, we’re all best friends and I took them to Simon and he signed them.” Harry nods his head in understanding.

“That explains why this flat is so fancy, but its cosy and as a homey feel, except for that good awful picture, I’m sorry Lou, but it’s really bad.” he says shamefully; Louis just beams and falls into a laughing fit.

“T-That’s E-Elea-nor’s paint-ing, I ha-te that th-ing.” Louis answers laughing, which made Harry smile. Harry has to admit he loves Louis’ smile, but when his laugh is accompanying it, it made his smile brighter. Harry may have a small crush on Louis, but there is no way he could ever like Harry back, he is- was -homeless and had a- as much as he hates her- beautiful girlfriend which makes him straight, maybe he’s bi, but Harry doubts it.

“Harry? Hello, anyone there?” Louis inquires, waving a hand in front of Harry’s face.

“I’m sorry. What did you say?” Harry asks, ducking his head to hide his blush.

“I asked what you would want to do for a living.” Louis says slowly, like he was talking to a child.

“I want to sing,” Harry answers immediately, longing laced through his voice. “but it won’t happen, so maybe work or own a bakery? Something to do with cooking.” Harry says quickly after, he doesn’t want Louis to think he wanted him to tell Simon about him.

“Wait, why can’t you have a singing career?” Louis asks, generally confused. Harry sighs and stirs the noodles and turns off the stove.

“Because I’m not good enough plus who wants to listen to a homeless guy sing?” Harry explains, getting bowls out, putting the spaghetti noodles into them, and getting the garlic bread out of the oven.

“Well I liked listening to you and so did the crowd of at least 50 people at the coffee shop.” Louis say with a matter-of-factly tone.

“There wasn’t that many people and let’s be honest I’m not the prettiest thing to look at and to have a career in that business it would be to look at least somewhat decent.” Harry says, then took a mouth full of spaghetti. Louis rolls his eyes.

“Look this is going to sound weird, but I’m going to say it anyway. You are in no way, ever in a million years, going to be ugly, okay? You are attractive now and you were attractive when you were wearing ripped clothes and were covered in dirt. Besides we’re going to get you more clothes tomorrow okay? So there really isn’t any reason you can’t have a singing career.” Louis tells him and Harry sighs.

“Can we drop this?” he asks, not looking at Louis.

“Sure.” Louis says softly, looking at the boy.

‘Great, now he won’t look at me.’ Louis thinks as he looks at Harry, who was looking everywhere, but at Louis. They eat the rest of their meal in an uncomfortable silence.

“Harry listen, I’m sorry if I upset you in anyway.” Louis apologizes, sick of the silence.

“It’s fine, Louis.” Harry say softly. Now he’s back to calling him Louis instead of Lou.

“Harry I think I’m going to go to bed, but I wanted to know if you could sing to me before I did, I mean if you want to you don’t have too.” Louis says and Harry chuckles.

“It’s fine Lou, of course I will.” He says, looking at Louis.

They both smiled and looked at each other before going upstairs. Harry grabbed his guitar and Louis sits on Harry’s bed with him.

“What do you want me to sing Louis?” Harry asks.

“Sing me a song you wrote.” He answers. Harry thinks about it and starts playing.

 

“Lights go down, and the night is calling to me, yeah.

I hear voices singing songs in the street

 

And I know that we won't be going home for so long, for so long.

But I know that I won't be on my own, yeah.

 

I love this feeling that right now

I wish you were here with me

Cause right now

Everything is new to me.

You know I can't fight the feeling.

And every night I feel it.

Right now

I wish you were here with me.

 

Late night spaces with all our friends, you and me, yeah.

Love these faces just like how it used to be.

 

And we won't be going home for so long, for so long.

But I know, I won't be on my own, on my own.

 

I'm feeling like right now

I wish you were here with me

Cause right now

Everything is new to me.

You know I can't fight the feeling.

And every night I feel it.

Right now

I wish you were here with me.

 

And I could do this forever.

Whoa, whoa.

And let's go crazy together.

Whoa, whoa.

 

Lights go down and I hear you calling to me, yeah.

 

Right now

I wish you were here with me

Cause right now

Everything is new to me.

You know I can't fight the feeling.

And every night I feel it.

Right now

I wish you were here with me.”

 

Harry finishes the song and sees Louis’ head resting on his shoulder, sleeping soundly with a peacefulness covering his features. He sits his guitar down and lays down on the other side of the bed, away from Louis so he won’t freak out in the morning that Harry is cuddling him.

Harry is about to fall asleep, but feel arms wrap around him and Louis cuddle into him in his sleep. But what he doesn’t know is that Louis is awake and well aware of his actions.

***

Louis wakes up with a smile and someone in his arms. At first he thinks it’s Eleanor and the fight never happened, which makes him upset because then Harry wouldn’t be with him, but then he realizes the person in his arms was too big to be Eleanor.  He opens his eyes to see a sleeping Harry. Louis has to admit, he likes seeing Harry like this, he looks so peaceful and carefree like nothing could hurt him. Louis sighs happily and decides he should get ready for the day.

He gets up and goes into his room to find clothes for Harry to wear. He looks through his closet and finds a Pink Floyd shirt that was big on him and grey skinny jeans that should fit Harry. He looks at his phone and sees that his friends are meeting up later and want him to come, but not to bring Eleanor, which makes him laugh. Gemma will be there so maybe Louis will find out if they’re related. He walks back into Harry’s room and sits the clothes down. He’s hesitant to wake the boy up because he’s never seen him so relaxed, but he has to wake him up sometime.

“Harry, wake up love, we have a lot to do today, come on.” He says, shaking the boy lightly. Harry’s eyes flutter open slowly and smiles at Louis.

“Hi.” he says sweetly and Louis smiles.

“Hello love. Come on we have a lot to do today, we’re going to go shopping for you then we’re going to go meet with some of my friends okay?” Louis says and Harry nods.

The two boys showers, dress, eat breakfast and then the were off to the mall or shopping center.

“Louis you really don’t have to buy me any clothes.” Harry says, but Louis just waves him off.

“Yes I do besides I want too.” Louis says with a smile, Harry mutters a small ‘okay’ before the head into the first shop. Jack Wills. They get Harry skinny jeans, t-shirts, and a purple hoodie that Harry had been eyeing the whole time, but of course he never says anything to Louis.

Next they go to Hollister because it was the closest store and Louis thought they have decent clothes. They get more jeans more shirts, two other sweatshirts and black and blue converse. Louis was about to check out when something caught his eye. A navy blue blazer hanging up, Louis decides that can be Harry’s signature look like TOMS are his.

They continue to shop, well Louis shops and Harry complains that Louis he is spending too much money on him, for two more hours and by the end they have over 50 shirts and tank tops, 37 pairs of jeans, 13 different blazers, 20 hoodies, 5 jackets, 8 pairs of shoes, boxers and socks, beanies in every color they have, many different accessories, and made many different trips during the day to put the items into the car. Louis also gets him an Iphone, a laptop, and an Ipod.

“Louis this is way too much stuff, where are we even going to put it?” Harry asks and Louis laughs.

“Eleanor had the guest bedroom turned into a walk-in closet we can share it plus your closet is pretty big as well.” he tells him and that was the end of the discussion. They continue to talk on the way home about random things in Louis’ life, his job, friends things like that; but when Louis would ask a question about Harry’s life beyond the rusty old bench he would immediately change the subject.

“So Harry how long have you been singing?” Louis asks and Harry had to think because it’s seem singing and music in general has always been apart of his life; it’s always come so naturally.

“Ever since I was young, music has always been my escape ever since my dad ruined my life and Robin came into the picture.” Harry says completely oblivious to the fact that he is talking about his past. Louis on the other hand is happy Harry is finally talking about his past and hopefully letting his guard down.

“Who’s Robin and how did your dad ruin your life?” Louis asks, Harry’s fists clenched.

“He’s probably my mother’s new husband by now which I’m glad because he’s a good guy, unlike my dad who is a no good piece of lying shit.” Harry growls harshly.

“Why?” Louis presses, hoping to get more out of the boy

“Can we stop talking about this please?” Harry pleads nicely, his eyes closed and head resting back on the seat.

“Sure.” Louis complies softly and focuses back on the road. They drive the rest of the way home in silence until Louis got a call from Nick Grimshaw.

“What do you want?” Louis spits venomously into the phone. He can basically hear Nick’s smirk without him saying a word.

“Can’t a guy just call to check up on an old mate?” Nick inquires innocently. Louis rolls his eyes.

“We were never mates. Now seriously. What. Do. You. Want?” Louis questions, already tired of hearing the lad’s voice.

“Just wanted to say I can’t wait to see you tonight and meet the boy you’re bringing.” Louis’ fists clench around the steering wheel tightly “Oh and make sure he looks good for me, maybe I’ll get laid tonight, thanks mate.” Nick taunts and hangs up, feeling quite proud of his actions.

Harry looks over at Louis who is glaring daggers at the road.

“L-Louis a-are you okay?” Harry asks quietly. Louis pulls up to their flat building and looks at Harry.

“Yeah, just got a call no big deal.” he lies through his teeth because anything with Nick and him is alway going to be a big deal no matter what. He gets out of the car with Harry following quietly. The two boys get all the bags out of the car and into the apartment in two trips. The boys unpacked the bags talking casually until it reached 5 o’clock.

“Okay Harry I’m going to go get dressed and you can change into something else if you want and then we’ll go meet my friends alright?” Louis asks sweetly, getting a nod and a smile from Harry in return.

Harry looks through all the clothes and decides he would change into a white shirt, black skinny jeans, white converse, and a green beanie. He puts a dog tag necklace on and heads into the living room to see a stunning Louis standing in front of him. He was wearing a tight black shirt, red skinny jeans that accented his bum nicely, and black TOMS.

“Ready to go?” Harry nods, slightly in a daze from how good Louis looks. The boys grab their phones and other things and head out to the car.

About an half an hour later they pulled up to a bar which had a sign that said ‘Karaoke’ on it. Louis looks over at Harry and smiles.

“You’re singing tonight.” Louis tells him and gets out of the car before Harry could protest. They walk into the bar with smiles on their faces, Harry’s dropping into a stunned expression when he sees who is there. One Direction. Louis smiles at Harry and pushes him forward.

“Louis!” Niall greets, tackling Louis in a hug.

“Hey Nialler how ya doin’?” Louis chirps, while the two other boys joined the hug.

“Good, who’s this?” Niall wonders as he releasing Louis from the hug.

“This is Harry and he’s going to be singing tonight.” Louis tells them with a bright smile. Niall raises an eyebrow at Harry.

“He is?” Harry shakes his head shyly.

“No, Louis is just a little delusional because he thinks just because he said I was going to do something it means I have too.” Harry answers, taping Louis’ nose. Louis glares at him while the other boys laughed.

“Shut up I do not.” Harry shrugs at him.

“Don’t be mad at me Boo.” Louis smiles at the new nickname.

“Sing. Please, for me.” Louis begs with puppy-dog eyes. Harry groans from the cuteness.

“Fine, just to shut you up.” Harry grumbles as Louis smiles triumphantly. He laughs and gives him a hug, making Harry blush. They continue to bicker while the other boys watched in amusement.

“10 pounds they get together in 2 months tops.” Zayn whispered and Niall shook his head.

“One Louis thinks he’s straight so it will take some time for him to accept his feelings for Harry so I say 4 months or more.” Niall said and they shook on it, while Liam gave a small chuckle.

“So Harry what are you going to sing?” Zayn interrupts, Harry’s eyebrows furrow as he thinks about it.

“Maybe a song I wrote, do they have a guitar here?” Liam nods, smiling lightly at him.

“You write songs?” Liam interrogates, Louis butting in as usual.

“Yeah he’s amazing, I’m trying to convince him he could have a career in singing, but he won’t listen.” Louis huffs, rolling his eyes.

“Harry you’re up next.” Harry looks at him confused. “I signed you up while you and Louis were bickering.” he answers chuckling. Harry sighs and he heads to the stage.

“Hello, I’m Harry Styles and I’ll be singing an original song.” He speaks softly through the microphone and starts strumming the guitar.

 

“We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

 

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

 

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

 

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

 

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

 

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

 

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

 

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

 

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

 

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

 

Forget what we’re told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

 

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

 

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

 

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?”

 

Harry sings the last line and the room is quiet, everyone’s eyes on him. He gets off the stool he was sitting on, just for the place to be filled with loud applause and whistles.

While people walk up to Harry and compliment him, Louis and the lads were having their own little discussion about his singing.

“Wow, you’re right Lou he is amazing.” Zayn says, looking completely and utterly impressed, as the two other boys are.

“I know. He said he wanted to sing, but would never make it. He said ‘who wants to listen to a homeless guy sing?’ and I was like-”

“Wait, he’s homeless?” Liam asks wide eyed, Louis nods.

“Yeah why?” Louis asks.

“Well he just doesn’t look like it is all, I guess he is kind of skinny looking for a boy his height and age.” Zayn chuckles.

“Are you a doctor now instead of a singer?” Zayn asks, making them all laugh.

“No, I was just saying. But anyway Lou, I think you should let Simon hear him, he could make it big. Honestly I think he would make us sound better, what about you lads?” the other two boys both nod in agreement.

“Definitely, you know who else would make us sound better?” Niall says suggestively, batting his eyelashes at Louis. Louis groans

“Why won’t you give up on that?” Louis asks and they look at him in disappointment.

“Listen Lou, you’re a really good singer. Why won’t you just admit that-”

“Admit what?” Harry asks after he finally made his way away from the group of girls asking for his number.

“That Louis misses-” “My mum.” Louis interrupts Liam. Liam shoot him a questioning look, earning a pleading one back.

“Why won’t you admit that? It’s okay to miss you family Lou, I do.” Harry whispers the last part so quietly that only Louis hears it, even though he wasn’t supposed to. That reminds Louis of Gemma.

“By the way where is Gem?” Louis asks, seeing Harry stiffen, but relax.

Harry was frightened that they were talking about someone he used to know, but he realizes she’s long gone. There’s no way it could be her.

“She had to stay at work, but she promises she will visit you soon.” Niall tells him and Louis nods, remembering someone else was supposed to come.

“Where’s Grimshaw?” Louis whispers in Zayn’s ear and Zayn rolls his eye at the mention of that backstabbers name.

“He’s probably running late, I can’t believe Niall and Liam invited him after everything he put us through, especially you.” Zayn mutters and Louis nods.

"Well how about Harry, Zayn, and Niall go sit at a table while Lou and I go get some drinks yeah?" Liam suggests and they all nod. The boys separate and Louis turns to Liam once they ordered the drinks.

“So I’m guessing you want to talk about something right?” Louis says knowingly and Liam nods.

“Why wouldn’t you let me tell Harry about your singing?” Louis sighs and looks down.

“You know I don’t like to talk about it.” Louis tells him. Liam just looks at him with sympathy.

“Louis it wasn’t your fault and you singing didn’t have anything to do with it.” Liam tries to convince him like he has for the past 3 years, but Louis just rolls his eyes like he has for the past 3 years.

“It is, if I didn’t leave to go singing that night…” Louis says, tears building in his eyes. Liam quickly brings him into a hug.

“Sh Lou, calm down, it’s okay.” Liam cooes comfortingly and Louis nods. He dries the tear that fell over and got out of Liam’s grasp. The bartender gives them their drinks and they start to walk back over to the table.

“Liam before we go back to the table… Why did you invite Nick after everything that happened?” Louis questions and Liam shrugs taking a sip of his drink.

“I thought it was time to forgive and forget, Niall thought so too. Speaking of which he just walked in.” Liam says, tipping his hand with his drink in the direction of the door. Louis turns his head and saw Nick Grimshaw walk through the door with his signature smirk on his face. Louis rolls his eyes in disgust and continues walk back to the table while Liam heads to greet to Nick.

“Look who walked in, wait. Where’s Harry?” Louis asks Zayn who nods his head towards a hallway.

“Bathroom.”

“Oh.”

“Hey Louis.” Nick greets smugly, taking a seat beside him. Harry’s seat. “Zayn, Niall, thanks for inviting me to this.” Nick continues in a slightly less smug tone.

“Technically I didn’t invite you, nor do I want you here.” Zayn spits at him only making Nick smirk grow.

“Ouch, that hurt Zayn, that hurt really bad.” Nick chuckles.

“So Nick what have you been up too?” Niall ask in his cheerful voice, although it isn’t as cheerful as usual.

“I’ve been working for a radio station part time, it’s a blast you guys should come on sometime for an interview my fans would love it.” Nick says and it honestly wasn’t a bad idea, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, Louis thinks it was a brilliant idea. “So, Louis where’s the guy you brought?” Nick questions. Louis growls in a whisper.

“He went to the bathroom, look here he comes now.” Niall points and they all look over. Harry walks over smiling, talking to someone who compliments him on his singing. He turns back to the table and stops, mouth hanging slightly. Louis looks over to Nick when he stands up abruptly, same face as Harry.

“Harry.” Nick says, his voice and face in complete awe and happiness.

“...N-Nick?” Harry squeaks out. Nick starts moving toward Harry while Harry just stands there in complete and utter shock, pain filling into him once again. The boys just sit there, wondering what was going on, especially Louis. How does Harry know Nick? And why does Nick look like he wants to devour Harry?

As Nick gets closer, Harry seems to snap out of whatever trance he was in and runs to Nick, weaving his way through people until Harry runs right into Nick’s arms. He wraps his arms around Nick’s neck, Nicks arms going around Harry’s waist, and kisses him, holding onto him tightly. Completely unaware of the one angry and three confused boys sitting at their table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter and I will update as soon as I can. Comment, Kudo, and subscribe to get notifications when I update. Bye:)


	3. Chapter 3

_“So, Louis where’s the guy you brought?” Nick said. Louis growled in a whisper._

_“He went to the bathroom, look here he comes now.” Niall said and they all looked over. Harry looked over to the table and stopped, mouth hanging slightly. Louis looked over to Nick seeing him stand up abruptly, same face as Harry._

_“Harry.” Nick said in awe and happiness._

_“...N-Nick?” Harry asked. Nick started moving toward Harry and Harry stood there in shock and pain filled into him once again. The boys just sat there, wondering what was going on, especially Louis. How does Harry know Nick? And why does Nick look like he wants to devour Harry?_

_Nick got closer to Harry and Harry seemed to snap out of it and ran to Nick. Harry ran right into Nick’s arms. He wrapped his arms around Nick’s neck and kissed him, holding onto him tightly. He was completely unaware of the one angry/four confused boys._

“What the heck is going on?” Liam asked the rest of the boys as they looked shocked at what was unfolding in front of them. They all shrugged. Harry was the first to pull back and he stared into Nick’s eyes with such hate, but also something else… Love?

“Wh-… what are you d-doing h-here?” Harry asked, not believing Nick was actually there.

“I moved here awhile ago, but what about you? How are things with you and your family?” Nick asked.

“My dad kicked me out, but you knew that already didn’t you?” Harry spat, “My mum married a new man, his name is Robin and now I’m living with Louis.” Harry said interrupting him.

“Oh um… I’m sorry… But if your dad kicked you out why don’t you go live with Anne again?” Nick asked. Harry sighed, trying to get out of Nick’s grip, but Nick wouldn’t budge.

“Her life is better without me in it, now let me go. Let me go.” Harry struggled.

“You can come live with me now if you won’t live with Anne, just like we always wanted.”  Nick said holding Harry closer.

“No… You’re the reason I live on the streets for four years and where were you? With that blonde idiot that can’t tell a human from a statue?” Harry spat at him, getting out of his grip and taking two steps back towards the table. Nick reached out for Harry, but Harry shook his head.

“Harry I wasn’t with her I was helping my friend out with her child. Harry… Just come back to me so we can be happy again, please. You don’t have to live with Louis anymore you can stay with someone you can trust.” Nick said walking towards Harry, but Harry kept retreating back towards the table, still facing Nick.

“No, Nick I can’t. You hurt me and I do trust Louis. I trust him more than I trust you.” They were beside the table now, Louis got up and took Harry by the waist.

“Nick leave him alone. He wants to live with me get over it, I wouldn’t want to live with you either. You’re a lying backstabber that doesn’t care about anyone, but himself. Harry doesn’t need, no, he doesn’t deserve to have to be around people like you. He needs to be around good people that love him.” Louis said and Nick glared at them. Harry hide his face from Nick’s cold glare, it has always scared him. Even when he was in love with him

“I do love him, I would never hurt him intentionally” Nick defended. “and what are you saying, Louis? Are you saying you love Harry?” Nick challenged and both boys froze.

Harry can’t believe Nick would just ask Louis that. He probably knows Harry has small feelings for Louis, he’s always been one for falling for people easily. Nick is trying show him that Louis would never love him. That he should go back to Nick. But he already knows, but he’s never been one for doing what should be done if his heart says it’s wrong.

Louis can’t believe Nick would even ask him that, Louis is not gay. It’s not like he hates gays it’s just he thinks it’s wrong. A man should love a woman and vise versa. He definitely doesn’t think they should get the shit they do, but he doesn’t think they should choose to love someone of their own gender in the first place.

“Like a mate or brother, not like a relationship. I’m not gay Nick you know that.” Louis said and Harry sighed. He knew Louis would never like him like that.

“Yeah, but does Harry know you hate gays?” Nick asked raising an eyebrow and Harry stiffened. Louis froze and mentally sent Nick to hell because he doesn’t hate gays, he has gay friends, but as he said earlier it isn’t something he particularly agrees with. Harry looked at Louis and tried to pull out of his grip, but Louis held him tight.

“If I hated gays I wouldn’t be friends with have of my friends and I wouldn’t want Harry to live with me, now shut up.” Louis growled, frightening Harry.

“Then why would you say and I quote ‘Get away from me you faggot, I hope you die for being gay, it isn’t right. You deserve to go to hell.’ to me?” Nick asked and he swore he saw a tear fall from Harry’s face. He hated to see him cry, but if this is how he was going to get him back then so be it.

Louis felt Harry’s tear on his forearm while Harry was trying to get away from him.

“You deserved it after what you did to him, besides he didn’t even say it! You can’t make up a lie like that and tell Harry then think we won’t stand up for Louis. Harry he doesn’t hate gays!” Zayn stepped in.

“It doesn’t matter, if he doesn’t believe it’s right then Harry shouldn’t be around him, he’s fragile.” Nick said grabbing Harry’s arm, trying to tug Harry away from Louis.

“Stop talking about me like I’m not in the same room.” Harry hissed at them and they all shut up. He ripped himself from Nick and Louis’ grasps, well almost. Louis grabbed his arm again.

Harry was torn between what to do. Louis thinks that being gay isn’t right. He thinks I should go to hell, but Nick… I can’t go back with him, not after he left him like that. Nick said he didn’t know, but that’s not true. He won’t go back to Nick. Not after he hurt him so badly.

Besides Louis said he still wanted Harry to live with him so he will tolerate Harry’s worthlessness, at least until he can move out right? He’ll just make sure Louis won’t have to see Harry more than he has too. Harry decided Louis was the better option at the moment and cuddled into the latter’s side as if to signal he was going with him.

“Let’s go home okay?” Louis asked Harry and he nodded, letting Louis guide him to the car.

When Harry and Louis got home, Harry went straight up to his room without a word to Louis. Louis ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

“He’s going to avoid me now unless I talk to him.” Louis said to himself and decided he would talk to Harry in the morning when he didn’t want to punch a wall. Or a Nick Grimshaw

~

Louis woke up and frowned, remembering yesterday’s events. He got up and got a shower. He stayed in there longer then he should have, but he didn’t want to talk to Harry after yesterday. ‘Does he hate me? He must not, he came back instead of going with Nick, but is he going to question me about what Nick said that I said yesterday? I don’t even remember saying that to him.’ Louis sighed and wrapped a towel around his waist and headed into his bedroom. He got changed and headed downstairs to a topless Harry writing in a notebook. Louis coughed and Harry’s head snapped up.

“Oh um… I’m sorry I’ll go put a shirt on.” Harry rushed and left the room before Louis said it was okay. Harry came back down with a slight blush on his face and wouldn’t look Louis in the eyes.

“Harry look at me.” Louis tried, but Harry just turned away and walked into the living room. Louis groaned and followed Harry. “Harry why are you ignoring me?” Louis asked and stood in front of Harry.

“I’m just trying to stay out of your way.” Harry said still not looking at Louis. Harry sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. Louis mentally cursed Nick then sat down beside Harry and grabbed the younger boy’s chin to make him look at him.

“Is this about last night? Harry, I honestly don’t remember saying that to Nick which knowing him he made up. Harry I don’t hate gays, a lot of my friends are either gay or bi and I love them to death. Please don’t shut me out because of a lie Grimshaw said.” Louis said. Harry nodded, but he wasn’t convinced. He’s just a liar like the rest. Harry knew not to put his guard down. Louis looked at the clock hanging on the wall and saw he was late for work.

“Shit, I’m late. Harry I have work do you want to come?” Louis asked getting his shoes on and Harry stayed silent. “Niall, Liam and Zayn will be there and if you get bored there are instruments there that you can play.” Louis said and Harry sighed.

“You sure I’m not going to intrude?” Harry asked and Louis nodded his head ‘no’.

“No, but you need to hurry up and get ready.” Louis said and Harry ran up the stairs. A couple minutes later Harry came down with his guitar and Louis gave him a look. “Why are you bringing your guitar there are guitars there.” Louis said and Harry laughed.

“I don’t use other peoples guitars except for when I don’t know I’m going to perform.” He said sending a playful glare to Louis. Louis stuck his tongue out at Harry.

“Whatever, you loved it and you know it.” Louis said and Harry nodded. The boys drove to Louis’ work building in silence, but a comfortable one. They pulled up to the building and Louis turned to Harry and smiled.

“We got here earlier than I thought we were going to. Do want to check out a recording booth?” Louis asked and Harry nodded his head ‘yes’. They got out of the car and walked a farther distance away from each other than usual which made Louis frown. Louis walk closer to Harry and wrap his arm around his waist. Harry looked at Louis surprised, but didn’t say anything, just kept walking in silence.

“Hello Mr.Tomlinson how are you today?” Vanessa asked from behind the main desk and Louis smiled.

“Wonderful how about you?” He asked and she shrugged.

“Not many appointments today, kind of boring I have no work to do. Who is this cutie?” She asked smiling warmly at Harry and he smiled sheepishly at her with a faint blush on his face. Louis took notice of this, but brushed it off.

“Harry Styles and you are?” He asked and kissed the back of her hand which made her turn red.

“V-Vanessa Williams, um… Mr. Tomlinson did y-you bring him for Simon to hear?” She stuttered and looked back at Harry who was giving her a charming smile which fell hearing her words. He looked at Louis with a confused/you-better-not-of face which Louis shrugged at.

“Well, I would like Harry to play for him eventually, but he isn’t too keen on the idea.” He said with an ‘I know something you don’t know’ face and she huffed.

“Simon said he needs someone to add to One Direction because they “Just aren’t cutting it now” even though they’re the biggest boyband in the world.” She said and rolled her eyes. Louis nodded.

“Yeah the boys said something about adding Harry here after they heard him sing.” Louis said.

“We also said about you too, but-” “But I have terrible stage fright.” Louis said cutting Niall off. He gave him a strange look, but it came off when he saw Harry.

“Hazza!”

“Nailler!” They screamed and ran in slow motion for “dramatic effects”.

“Remind me why I’m friends with you two?” Liam asked and Harry did an innocent face. He walked up to Liam and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“Because you love us LiLi.” He said the batted his eyelashes. Zayn and Vanessa watched in amusement at the three boys, but Louis watched with anger. Why would Harry act like that around them and not him? Why wouldn’t he run to him or give him a kiss on the cheek or bat his perfect, long eyelashes at him like that?

“Okay, okay no more love fest stuff, Liam, Niall, Zayn, Simon wants you to  go record What Makes You Beautiful. Louis, Simon wants to talk to you and Harry you can go with the boys if you want too.” Vanessa said. They all agreed and headed in separate directions.

~

‘This place is huge.’ Harry thought as he looked at all of the instruments and recording equipment in the room. The boys were playing around until they got yelled at so now the boys were in the sound booth recording. They sung it a few times, however everyone thought something was missing. Then Harry thought of it.

“Um, can I make a suggestion?” Harry asked and the boys and recording guy nodded.

“When you get to this part make the music soft and just have the piano and guitar play. Then make one of you sing…” He pointed to the recording guy to start recording.

“Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, then the rest sing:  

You don't know,

Oh oh, in the background.” he said and they nodded.

“You don't know you're beautiful,” then they finished the song with a certain curly haired boy singing with them.

They listen to it and decide it sounds better. Then he suggests to change the ending and for whoever had the solo they added, they would get to do the ending.

“Harry will you sing it with us we’ll give you parts okay?” Liam asked and Harry nodded.

[Liam]

You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

**  
  
**

[Harry]

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

**  
  
**

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh, oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'd understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh, oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh, oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

**  
  
**

[Zayn]

So c-come on.

You got it wrong.

To prove I'm right

I put it in a song.

[Niall](Had to have him sing somewhere)

I don't know why

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,

**  
  
**

[Harry]

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

**  
  
**

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

[Harry]

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na [x2]

[Harry]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

[All]

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

**  
  
**

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry] desperately),

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

[Harry]

That's what makes you beautiful

The song ended and they all gave each other high fives.

“Harry that was awesome!” Niall said and tackled him in a hug which he gladly returned.

“Yes Harry, very awesome indeed.” A voice said through the recording booth, a familiar voice.

~

Louis

I walked into the lift after Vanessa told me Simon wanted to see me. I already know what it’s about. I have brought in any talent for him to sigh. I want to show him Harry, but Harry wouldn’t let Louis tell Simon about him. Maybe because he wants to make it on his own? I’m not sure, but I may have to trick Harry into singing for Simon if he’s going to yell at me for it.

I walked out of the lift and up to his door. I took a deep breath  because it’s Simon Cowell we’re talking about here who wouldn’t be nervous, and knocked on the door. I heard him yell come in which I did after taking another deep breath.

“Ah Louis, how are you lad?” he asked me with a smile and I smiled back. Simon never smiles, it’s either I’m getting fired or I have a deadline.

“Good, Mr. Cowell. Is there something you needed?” I asked him and he chuckled.

“New talent, Louis. It’s been two months since you’ve brought me anyone.” Simon said disappointed. “I’m afraid Louis I’m going to have to-”

“Wait.” I interrupted him. He rose an eyebrow at me. “I have someone, but… they aren’t really here to sing for you.” I said and he gave me nod telling me to continue. “Well he was sort of… Homeless when I found him, but he had a crowd of at least 50 people around him when he was singing and honestly sir he is as good as the lads, maybe even better. So I may have took him in and I found out he does want a career in singing, but doesn’t think he can make it because he was homeless so he told me not to tell you.” I said.

“Then why did you?” He asked me, I can tell he is interested in Harry.

“Because I think he is what One Direction needs and the boys think that too.” I said and he sighed.

“Louis they need you back, that’s what they need. You know you can rejoin at anytime right?” Simon said and I nodded.

“You know I can’t uncle Si, I wish I could, but I just can’t bring myself to sing again. But I really think Harry has what they need. Just… He’s down in the recording studio with the boys, I’ll text Liam to get Harry to sing if you’ll listen to him.” I begged him and he sighed.

“Alright, but only if you consider rejoining the band.” he said and I nodded. If it meant giving Harry his dream then of course I would consider it, he deserves it. besides it’s consider it’s not like I’m saying yes.

I pulled out my phone and texted Liam that we would be down and to get Harry to sing. He said okay and that he would wait until they got downstairs because he wanted Simon to hear what they were going to sing.

After 5 minutes we made it to the recording studio and they started singing.

**  
  
**

[Liam]

You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

**  
  
**

[Harry]

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

**  
  
**

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh, oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'd understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh, oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh, oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

**  
  
**

[Zayn]

So c-come on.

You got it wrong.

To prove I'm right

I put it in a song.

[Niall]

I don't know why

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,

**  
  
**

[Harry]

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

**  
  
**

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

[Harry]

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na [x2]

[Harry]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

[All]

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

**  
  
**

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry] desperately),

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

[Harry]

That's what makes you beautiful

The song ended and they all gave each other high fives.

“Harry that was awesome!” Niall said and tackled him in a hug which he gladly returned.

“Yes Harry, very awesome indeed.” Simon said a speaker that goes through the recording booth and Harry’s face paled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:) Okay I would just like to start out by saying this story is going to have a lot of song lyrics in them, mostly every chapter will so I'm sorry. On another note thank you for reading and I hope you like this chapter. Comment, kudo, subscribe to see when I update.:) (Maybe before if I have time:D)


	4. Chapter 4

Simon walked into the recording booth with Louis in a toll.

"You're right he does have talent, but he doesn't look homeless to me." Simon said as he circled Harry. "I like him. Good work, Louis." Simon said and Harry glared at Louis. “So Harry, how about you come up to my office and we can chat for a bit, get to know each other a little better. Yes?” Simon said. Harry looked at the boys who all nodded enthusiastically. He looked at Louis who gave him a pleading look. How was he supposed to say no to that?

“Of course.” Harry said politely, which pleased Simon very much.

“Follow me, Louis you will be coming with us as well?” Simon asked and Louis nodded, muttering a small ‘of course’. After Simon told the boys they were doing great and could have the rest of the day off, he told Harry and Louis to follow him. On the way up Louis could feel Harry’s scowl, but didn’t turn to face him. They walked into the office and it was a typical office, desk, chairs, pictures of his family, records.

“Please sit, would you like some tea?” Simon asked.

“No thank you.” Harry said, his voice shaking. Simon was a very intimidating man, but he seemed nice.

“So Harry, how long have you been singing?” Simon asked folding his fingers together on his desk.

“Since I was young, but I didn’t perform until about 4 years ago.” Harry said and Simon nodded.

“Why did it take you so long? Why didn’t you start when you were young?” he asked. Harry felt like he was staring into his soul.

“As you know I was homeless. No one wanted to hire a homeless man, let alone a homeless teenager. That is why I started performing on the streets, I needed money for food and that seemed to be the only option. That or become a prostitute, but I respect myself too much to do that, no matter how good the pay may be. As for not singing as a child, you could say I was always the shy, quiet one, outcast. I only had one friend growing up and I would only singing front of him or my parents. In school plays I wouldn’t full out sing, I would make sure I sung quiet enough that the children beside me wouldn’t hear me.” Harry said. Simon was a hard person to read. Harry didn’t know what was going on through his mind.

“Have you ever had any singing lessons?” He asked and Harry shook his head ‘no’.

“Now where did you get the guitar? It’s a fine one.”

“It was my grandfathers. When I was became homeless I grabbed my guitar and my song book and left my old life.” Harry said.

“Can you play other instruments?”

“I’m quite handy on the kazoo. But really I can play the piano, a little bit of violin, drums, and of course the guitar.” Harry answered.

“Why did you become homeless?” Simon asked and Harry looked down.

“I’m sorry sir, but I’m not comfortable talking about that to strangers, I’m sorry.” Harry said firmly. Simon nodded. He moved some papers around and looked back at Harry then at Louis. Simon motioned Louis to him so he could whisper in his ear.

“No sir… yes, of course… very well… as you wish.” Louis said and walked out of the room. Simon waited until Louis left to talk to Harry.

“I like you Harry and you seem to know about responsibility and you know how to take care of yourself. You are an amazing singer and you may give One Direction what they need. You make them sound better harmony wise, and you can sing amazing by yourself. I think you could add something to them, make them better and in return I think they can help you improve your singing as well.” Simon said smiling while Harry looked like a deer in headlights.

“What are you implying sir?” Harry asked and Simon chuckled. ‘He’s oblivious too. That may come in handy.’ Simon’s phone dinged, he got a text from the boys.

“Harry, it would be an honor for me and the boys, who by the way just sent me a text telling me to sign you, if you would join One Direction.” Simon said. Harry stared at him in shock.

“May… May I think about this sir?” Harry asked and Simon nodded.

“You have 2 months until I need your decision, that’s when the boys will record for real and will go on tour. You have until then, here is my contact in case you decided before then. That is all. I hope I hear good news from you soon Harry.” Simon said and dismissed him.

Harry walked out, mouth opened slightly, eyes as wide as dinner plates, to four nervous boys.

“He wants me to join One Direction.” Harry said. They boys erupted in cheers and gave Harry hugs.

“Haz, that’s great!” Louis yelled, giving him a big hug.

“I never said I agreed.” Harry said and everyone stopped moving.

“You didn’t?” Niall asked. Harry shook his head. “Why not? I thought you wanted a career in singing.” Niall basically yelled.

“Listen I didn’t say no, I need time to think. I never thought I would get this opportunity and every time I would imagine it I would be a solo artist-”

“So being apart of One Direction isn’t good enough?” Zayn asked interrupting him.  
“No, it’s such an honor believe me I feel very flattered and grateful you guys want me in the band its just don’t you think the fans will be mad? Adding another person to there favorite band that they think is perfect? I would love to be in the band, but there is so much to consider.” Harry explained and they nodded understandingly.

“But Harry, once they hear you they won’t care. Your an amazing singer, your attractive, your kind, that’s what their fans want. If someone like them joined the group they would be ecstatic, you make them sound better, no offence guys, but you do you make them sound complete.” Louis said not noticing the slight blush on Harry’s cheeks, but Liam noticed and would definitely ask him about it later.

“Almost complete.” Niall said under his breath earning an elbow from Zayn.

“Will you guys just, let me think about it?” Harry asked and they nodded. They started walking out of the building when Liam stopped Harry.

“Can we talk?” Liam asked.

“If it’s about the singing”

“No, its about something else.” Liam said and Harry nodded.

“Louis, I’m going to hang out with Liam for a bit.” Harry said catching up to Louis.

“Oh, I’ll join.”

“Actually I think he wanted to talk to me about something” Harry said and Louis just stared at him. “Alone.” Harry dragged out. Louis’ mouth dropped from how clueless he was and nodded, brushing of the slight jealous feeling.

“Alright, oh and here is the extra key I got from Eleanor, just incase I go out with Zayn and Niall.” Louis said and Harry nodded. They hugged each other goodbye and Harry gave the other three lads hugs.

“Haz, you’re coming with me.” Liam  said chuckling, causing Harry to blush, which Louis noticed.

“Sorry, I got carried away, I love giving hugs.” Harry said causing them all to laugh except Louis, he gave a slight chuckle before giving Harry another hug.

“I like giving hugs too, but only to you.” Louis thought, but after Harry tensed up he knew he said it out loud making his eyes widen, but didn’t pull back until someone coughed.

“Okay we know you guys like the other person more than the rest of your friends, but it’s time for you to be separated and spend some time with other people.” Liam said with a chuckle.

“No, I can’t live without my Boobear, I will never let you separate us.” Harry said dramatically, hoping Louis would play along.

“Never in a million years will I let you separate me from my Hazza!” Louis exclaimed and pick Harry up bridal style.

“But I must talk to Hazza, it’s important.” Liam said taking Harry out of Louis hands and started walking away, trying so hard not to laugh.

“I will see you soon my Hazza.”

“Goodbye Boobear.” Harry said and waved over Liam’s shoulder. Once they were out of sight Liam sat Harry down. “So Mr. We-need-to-talk what do we need to talk about?” Harry asked.

“Many things Harry. First, how do you know Nick Grimshaw and why did you kiss him?” Liam asked. Harry paled and tripped over his feet.

“Can we talk in private, please?” Harry asked and Liam nodded. They walked to Liam’s car in silence which continued the whole ride to Liam’s house until they were seated in his living room, each a cup of tea in their hands.

“So Harry, will you tell me now?” Liam asked and Harry nodded.

“I knew him, since I was little. He was my sisters best friend and my parents loved him.” Harry said, but stopped. Liam knew there was more, but didn’t want to continue.

“Okay, now how are you going to get Louis?” Harry stared at him in shock.

“W-what are you talking about?” Liam just smirked at him.

“It’s so obvious that you like him.” Harry blushed and looked down.

“Is it really?” Liam nodded, the same smirk on his face.

“Do you think he knows?” Liam shook his head.

“I don’t think so, Lou is oblivious to those things.” Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “So what are you going to do about it?”

“Nothing, he isn’t gay so why try and get kicked out of the only place I have to stay?”

“Oi, shut up, I’ve always thought Louis was gay, but he doesn’t want to accept it. Nick wasn’t lying when Louis said he didn’t think it was right,” Harry froze “But he would never judge or hate a person because of it.” Liam added quickly. Harry sort of relaxed, but he was still tense.

“Why do you think he’s gay if he doesn’t think its right?”

“Because he isn’t straight, besides there are a lot of gay guy that don’t think its right.” Liam said. Harry shook his head.

“Please I don’t want to get my hopes up.” Harry said. Liam huffed, but nodded and sipped his tea.

“So, why did you kiss Nick? You never answered me.”

“We dated for 3 years until my parents kicked me out and he was with some blonde bimbo, so I left.” Harry explained.

“So are you going to hang with Grimshaw or Louis, they hate each other and if you pick on you may as well make the other dead to you because they won’t talk to you.” Liam said and Harry nodded. After being in the same room with them for 10 minutes and he could tell they wouldn’t mind killing the other, literally.

“I love Nick, but he left me for some blonde when I needed him most and Louis doesn't think my way of living is wrong, how am I supposed to choose who I should hang out with, let alone live with?"

"Go with the person you love."

"But loving them is ruining everything, what should I do? I can't forgive Nick for leaving me and Louis isn't gay. Liam tell me what to do." Harry said falling in Liam's waiting arms. He held the boy while he tried to calm down.

"Harry honestly, I think the best thing is to move on from them, find someone else. I think you should still live with Lou, just so he knows you don't hate him. If it wasn't for that I would let you stay here." Liam said in a soft tone.

"But what if it gets to hard to be around him? What if I end up kissing him and he hates me? What if-"

"Then you can pack your things and come live here. I'm always here if you need to talk to me, aright. Now how about we get some more tea and watch a movie, yeah? You can pick Liam said and Harry nodded. Liam slimed at him and kissed his forehead before he got up, getting the tea and popcorn. Harry got off of the couch and looked through Liam’s dvds and saw he had Love Actually. He knows it’s girly, but he doesn’t think Liam will make fun of him.

Liam came out with the tea and popcorn, giving Harry his and opened his arms up for the younger boy to fall into which he did. He snuggled up to Liam as the older boy pressed play. They talked hardly paying attention to the movie even if it was Harry’s favorite movie.  

After watching 5 movies Harry had fallen asleep in Liam’s protective arms. Liam watched the boy sleep with a fond smile. He felt like he knows Harry more than Louis does and he likes that, he likes that the boy can come to him and not his friend who thinks their way of living is wrong. Yes, Liam was gay and he was crushing on Harry. The boy was gorgeous, which was a plus, but he likes the boys personality and kindness more than his looks. But Harry loves Nick and Louis which is bad. Nick is a terrible person and Louis isn’t gay, well he hopes this curly haired god won’t change that.

Liam kissed Harry’s forehead and wrapped his arms tighter around the boy, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

 

***

 

Harry woke up with arms wrapped around his waist and felt safe. He looked up and saw Liam with his head on the arm of the couch. Then Harry realized he was on top of Liam, but he was too comfortable to care. He sat there watching Liam sleep. Liam was such a good friend, he feels really close to him after yesterday. He ended up telling Liam about why he was kicked out and how he ended up with Nick. Liam didn’t judge him like he thought, he just held him and listened and he was truly grateful.  Harry fell back to sleep before he could think anymore.

 

***

 

“Liam! Is Harry here- oh?” Louis said walking into Liam’s flat seeing Harry sleeping on Liam. He felt something tug in his stomach, it was a bad feeling, not like something was going to go wrong or someone was going to get hurt, but a different way.

Jealousy

No, he was not jealous, he wasn’t gay and neither was Liam… He thinks.

“Hey Lou.” Liam said, rubbing his eyes with one hand keeping the other on Harry’s waist while smiling down at Harry’s sleeping figure.

“Liam. Leeyum. LIAM!” Louis yelled.

“What? Shh, he’s sleeping.” Liam said looking to see if Harry woke up.

“Liam why are you letting him sleep on you?”

“Because that’s how we fell asleep, besides just because you think being gay is wrong doesn’t mean I do therefore I don’t give one fuck about it.” Liam spat at him.

“You like him don’t you?” Louis said. Liam scowled at him, but didn’t deny it because Liam doesn’t like to lie especially to Lou, but he has to lie about his sexuality or he will judge him.

“Liam, seriously you don’t even know him.”

“I know more than you, Harry and I had a very nice talk yesterday.” Liam said with a smirk while watching Louis’ jaw tighten.

“So you’re gay? Why the fuck wouldn’t you tell me?”

“Because you’re homophobic whether you say you are or not. You don’t like gays you don’t like the idea of gays, I’ve seen how you treat your gay friends and it isn’t very nice Louis. You basically mock them for being gay, so sorry if I didn’t want that from my best friend.” Liam said and cuddled into Harry before setting him down on the couch and got up, signalling for Louis to follow him.

“Why are you being a dickhead Liam? This isn’t like you. You’re always calm and collected and, well, nice. Now you’re being a dick and I don’t like it.”

“Are you sure it isn’t because I like dicks instead of chicks?” Liam questioned, getting a drink out of the fridge.

“No Liam you’re being mean and accusing me of treating you different because you’re gay I don’t care okay? I still love you okay? Now tell, me do you like Harry or not?” Liam didn’t answer, just faced away from Louis, sipping his drink. “You do. Well, Liam becareful, Harry’s a nice guy, but he obviously had his eyes on someone. I just  don’t want you to get hurt if its not you.”

“Lou, I already know who it is and trust me I have nothing to worry about because he isn’t going to find out right?” Liam asked and Louis stayed silent. “Right Louis?” Liam said firmer this time.

“Right. Harry will never know of your stupid little crush on him.” Louis spat at him. Liam opened his mouth, but was cut off by Harry calling for Liam.

“Li Li, where are you at? I was thinking maybe I should move in wit- Oh h-hey Louis.” Harry said walking into the kitchen. Harry stood there scratching his neck when he saw Louis in the kitchen.

“What were you saying Harry?” Louis asked.

“N-Nothing, I was just saying I should move into with you.” Harry said

“You already live with me Haz.”

“Problem solved.” Harry said fast. “So um L-Louis what are you doing here?”

“I was worried because you didn’t come home and you wouldn’t answer your phone so I got worried and came over here.” Louis said. Louis walked over and pulled Harry into a tight hug which was returned.

“I’m sorry.” Harry said in Louis’ neck giving him chills.

“Let’s get going okay?” Louis asked and Harry nodded. Liam pulled Harry into a hug.

“Remember what I said, move on and if it gets to hard for you to be around him you can come live here okay? I’m always here for you.” Liam whispered, lips brushing Harry’s neck making him shiver.

“O-okay.” Harry whispered and let go of Liam. Louis walked over and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist.  
  
“Come on Haz.” Louis whispered in his ear, making Harry stiffen. He didn’t answer he just nodded and they left.

The car ride was silent which irritated Louis. He feels like Harry doesn’t like him anymore. If only he knew it was the exact opposite.

“Harry are you mad at me?” Louis asked. Harry looked at him with a questioning look.

“No, why?”

“You just seem distant since the Grimshaw incident.”

“No I’m not mad, I just figured I would stay out of your way so I stilled had a place to live and wouldn’t lose you as a friend.” Harry said. Louis put a hand on his thigh in a comforting way.

“Harry, please don’t distance yourself from me, that may be the worst thing you can do. Harry I like you and I think we can be good mates, just please don’t distance yourself from me.” Louis pleaded and Harry nodded.

“Okay Lou. So what are we going to do today?” Louis shrugged.

“Watch movies, eat, be lazy?” Louis asked and Harry nodded. That’s what they did that as soon as they got home. They ended up falling asleep cuddled up to each other, with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter and sorry it took me so long to update it. I love to get feedback so tell me what you think of the story so far. Comment and kudo and I'll try to update as soon as I can. If you guys would check out my other stories it would mean the world to me. Bye:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay as you guys can see I changed the title. I changed it because I changed the plot and honestly the plot and title didn't make sense to me, but this title does, sorry for the confusion. Make sure to read the end notes. Comment and kudo

Harry and Louis were sitting at the table eating the homemade pizza Harry made for Louis after work. Harry smiled as he watched Louis talk about his day, how much he loved his job, but Harry could tell there was more Louis wishes he could be doing.

 

“So Harry, have you thought anymore about joining One Direction?” Louis asked and Harry looked down at his food. He had been thinking about it and it had its ups and downs. On the upside of all this he would live his dream, but on the downside he would be away from Louis. But maybe that would be for the best. His feelings for Louis are growing stronger each day which is a problem. Why? Louis is straight. Louis thinks of him as a best friend, nothing more. Louis has met a girl.

 

There was a new girl that had started working at Syco as a songwriter. Louis has gone out with her four times this week and Harry has hardly seen him, but wasn’t he trying to stay out of Louis’ way in the first place? This just makes it easier, but it doesn’t feel any better. He remembers how happy Louis was when he talked about her.

 

***

 

_“Harry, you’ll never guess what happened. We got a new song writer and she writes the best songs I’ve ever heard.” Louis said in a dreamy state. That didn’t hurt Harry’s feelings at all. “Other than yours of course, because let’s be honest, the gods gave you a gold hand and magical voice.” Louis said effectively making Harry blush._

 

_“Thanks.” Harry said shyly._

 

 _“Your welcome, but back to Anna, she so gorgeous Harry! She has brown curly hair and the most beautiful green eyes, and when she smiles she has the deepest dimples! Her voice is so beautiful it makes me want to melt.”_ ‘You just described me’  _Harry thought._ ‘She was a girl, she had boobs not a dick that’s why Louis likes her and not me’.

 

_“Oh and Harry we’re going out to a club tonight.” Louis said excitedly and rushed into his room to get ready. But he forgot he and Harry were supposed to have a movie night._

 

_***_

 

Harry sighed at how he seemed to be pushed to the side, but he’s used to it by now. He has been all his life.

 

“So I was thinking about getting a job at a bakery, the one down the street. I went in the other day and saw they had a help wanted sign. I talked to the owner Barbara and she said I could have it.” Harry said, blatantly ignoring Louis’ question.

 

“Oh, why do you want to work? I have enough money for the both of us Haz-”

 

“Louis, you aren’t going to want me to stay here forever.” Harry said interrupting him.

 

“And why wouldn’t I?” Louis asked.

 

“You’re going to fall in love with a girl Louis, you’re going to want her to move in and do things with her without me being here. Besides it would just be better for me to get a job and help pay for the flat and buy the food and pay the bills.” Harry said.

“Harry I don’t want you to pay for it or I would have told you too get a job already. I don’t want you moving out anytime soon. I’m not going to kick you out of the flat if I meet a girl Harry.” Louis said taking Harry’s hand in his. Harry looked at their hands and the feeling of Louis’ on his felt different, but a good different. Harry felt heat rush to his cheeks and took his hand from Louis’ to continue eating.

 

Louis mentally sighed wondering why Harry has been acting strange lately. He would pull away from Louis’ touch or sit far away from him when they were watching movies or talking. It started when Harry spent the night at Liam’s.  _‘What did they talk about? Is whatever they talked about the reason why Harry is acting so strange?’_  Louis asked himself.

 

“You never answered my question.”  Louis said once he was snapped out of his thinking.

 

“Yeah.” Harry said.

 

“What did you decide?” Louis asked. As much as he wanted Harry to live his dream he didn’t want Harry leaving him for months, he would miss him too much. The curly haired bastard was growing a huge soft spot in his heart.

 

“I haven’t, there are so many things to consider. I mean yeah I would be living my dream, but then I would be away from you and then do you know how much hate I could get?” Harry asked. Louis smiled when Harry said he would miss him. Well he didn’t exactly say it, but it was implied.

 

“You’d miss me?” Louis asked.

 

“Of course. How wouldn’t I miss the guy who practically saved my life?”   _‘And has my heart.’_ No, bad thoughts.

 

“Awh, I would miss you too Hazzybear.” Louis cooed. Harry scoffed.

 

“I doubt it you would probably hang out with that girl who seems to have caught your eye.” Harry said, jealousy burning in his stomach, but was determined not to show it.

 

“Who, Anna? Oh, no she’s just a friend Harry.” Louis said a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

 

“Sure Louis, sure.” Harry said and looked at the clock on the wall. “I got to go.” Harry said, getting up and grabbing his coat.

 

“Where are you going? I thought we were going to hang out today!” Louis whined pouting.

 

“22 year old man pouting? Really? I’m going to hang out with Liam, he wants to show me something. Besides I figured you were going to go out with Anna again so I made my own plans.” Harry said getting his boots on. Louis rolled his eyes at the mention of Liam’s name and frowned at Harry’s last comment. He doesn’t trust Liam around Harry anymore.

 

“I don’t want you to go Harry. Liam isn’t a good person for you to be around right now.” Louis said sternly.

 

“You won’t let me see a friend you introduced me too?” Harry asked and Louis nodded. “If you didn’t want me to hang out with him, why would you introduce us?” Harry asked and Louis shrugged

 

“Okay well, if this is about being home alone call Anna, I’m sure she would love to hang out with you.” Harry said in a bitter tone.

 

“Don’t bring her into this. And it’s just, Liam doesn’t have his head on straight lately.” Louis said defensively at the mention of Anna.

 

“He seemed fine when I was hanging out with him for the past two days.” Harry said going to the door.

 

“You’ve been with Liam for the past 2 days?” Louis asked.

 

“Did you expect me to stay home while you were having fun without me?” Harry asked opening the door until Louis slammed it shut and turned Harry around by the wrists.

 

“You aren’t going.” Louis said.

 

“Yes I am.” Harry said.

 

“Why do you want to hang out with him so much?” Louis asked irritated.

 

“Because he shows me a good time.” Harry said.

 

“You guys had sex?!” Louis shouted.

 

“NO!... I should have worded that better. He and I have a nice time together, hanging out, nothing else. no sexual things.” Harry said.

 

“Harry you are staying here and hanging out with me because I haven’t seen you all week.” Louis said. Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“And whose fault is that? You wanted to hang out with Anna all week instead of me and the one time I have plans and you don’t, you get angry? That doesn’t make sense Louis. Don’t be a hypocrite.” Harry said.

 

Louis missed when Harry was quiet. Don’t get him wrong he loves that Harry is opening up to him, but he misses when Harry would go along with what he said.

 

“I’m not a hypocrite and you said we could hang out today-”

 

“And you said that all week Louis, but you end up going out with Anna, now I’m going to hang out with Liam, I’ll be back soon.” Harry said and walked out the door.

 

Louis huffed and crossed his arms.

 

“Fine, I’ll hang out with Anna if Harry doesn’t want to hang out with me.” he said to himself and called her.

 

She accepted happily and he went to pick her up. They went to a club where he he got as drunk as he possibly could without getting alcohol poisoning, drowning the hurt, angriness, and jealousy of Harry wanting to be with Liam instead of him.

 

***

 

“Hey Li.” Harry said as he walked out of the flat building. Liam was on the phone and turned to smile at Harry before signalling him to hold on a minute. When he was done he brought Harry into a hug.

 

“Hey Har, how ya doing?” Liam asked as they started walking toward where Harry thought was the park, but Liam is taking him to talk about him joining the band in Simon’s office.

 

“Good, got in a fight with Louis.” Harry said with a sigh.

 

“Did the happy little couple have their first fight?” Liam teased earning a smack and a smile from Harry. “What did you guys have a fight about?” LIam asked seriously.

 

“He said he wanted to hang out with me because we weren’t together all week and I said I had plans with you and...he didn’t like that very much. Then I told him to hang out with Anna if it was about him being home alone, but he said that wasn’t it. He doesn’t want me hanging out with you, he said your head isn’t on straight right now. I said it seemed pretty straight from the last few days. He asked me if we had been hanging out and I said yes and said I wasn’t going to wait around for him to want to hang out while he was having fun. Then I tried to leave, but he wouldn’t let me. He told me I was staying because he hadn’t seen me all week. I told him that is was his fault because he was with Anna all week and now that I have plans he’s mad at me and that it doesn’t make any sense. Then he said that I said we would hang out this week and I told him that he told me that all week, but he still blew me off. Then I left saying I was still going to hang out with you. Then he got really mad about it and I heard him talking to himself through the door. Oh and I called him a hypocrite.” Harry said with a sigh.

 

“He doesn’t want us hanging out?” Liam asked and Harry nodded. “Sounds likes he’s jealous.” Liam stated, the smirk he was wearing to hid his worry.

 

“Why would he be jealous? Because I have plans and he doesn’t? He is probably with Anna at a club right now why would he be jealous?” Harry asked, looking over at Liam who was looking ahead of them.

 

“Because he wants you all to himself. Think about it Harry. All week he was with Anna when he could have been with you-”

 

“Way to make me feel better Liam.” Harry said sarcastically.

 

“Oh hush up. He could have been with you all week, but he wasn’t. Then when he wants to hang out with you and you have plans, instead of saying it was okay and that you guys could hang out some other time, he tried to force you to stay. Then when you said you’ve been with me the past few days while he was out instead of at the flat waiting for him, he got angry. Why else would he get angry when he was the one who introduced us? He wants you for himself. Think about it Har you’re a smart boy.” Liam said bumping Harry’s shoulder with his.

 

“Why would he want me for himself? And if he did, which he doesn’t, why would he introduce me to you, Zayn and Niall?” Harry asked.

 

“Maybe he wanted to see if you would get along with us so if we come over during our break we would get along. That or he didn’t want you too know he wants you all to himself. I don’t know if he told you this but he wasn’t very… happy when he came over the morning you stayed the night and walked in on us cuddling on the couch.” Liam said and walked through the door of the building. Harry was so into the conversation that he didn’t even pay attention to where they were going.

 

“Liam, why are we here?” Harry asked.

 

“Simon wants to speak to you.” Liam said.

 

“Why? I haven’t made my decision yet.” Harry said.

 

“Its about something else.” Liam said as they walked into the lift.

 

“So you know what it’s about then?” Harry asked. Liam nodded and pushed the button.

 

“He wants to offer you a job here-”

 

“He already did.”

 

“Would you stop interrupting me? He wants to offer you another job here, ‘m not sure what it is exactly, but he may need to hear you sing again.” Liam said shrugged, Harry nodded. The doors to the lift opened and they walked out in silence, both wondering what the job was going to be. Whatever it was, if Harry did except it, he was still going to take the job at the bakery. They walked on until they were in front of Simon’s door. Liam gave Harry a comforting smile before knocking on the door earning an ‘enter’ from Simon. The two boys walked in as Simon looked up, smiling when he saw them.

 

“Hello Liam. Hello Harry” Simon greeted getting out of his chair and giving them both hugs.

 

“Hello Simon.” They both said.

 

“Please sit down.” Simon said and they did as they were told. “Now Harry, the boys, and Louis most of the time he’s here, have told me that you write amazing songs.” Simon said and Harry blushed.

 

“I wouldn’t call them amazing, but yes I write songs, mostly personal ones though, why do you ask?” Harry questioned.

 

“Well you see, people nowadays don’t write the best songs and we had to fire some people. I was wondering if you would like to become a songwriter until you make your decision about being in One Direction. You will still have the job even if you don’t join, but you can write songs for just you and the boys if you do join.” Simon stated.

 

“But Louis said you have already replaced everyone and what about that girl Anna? I thought she wrote amazing songs in a short period of time.” Harry said, hating saying her name.

 

“Yes Anna is very talented, but her songs don’t have very much meaning to them like the ones you write. Anna has had the perfect life, perfect parents, perfect sibling relationship, perfect grades, perfect everything, but because she hasn’t gone through hard times she doesn’t have anything that… tell her story, but you I can tell you have. Louis recorded the song you sung on stage when you were singing at the bar and he remembered the one you sung to him. I can the songs mean a great deal to you which is what makes them so brilliant.” Simon said. “The emotion you put into the songs make them so much better, so much more indescribable and Anna just can’t put emotions into her songs.” Simon said sighing.

 

“So why do you have her as a writer?” Liam asked.

 

“She writes good songs, just not as good as Harry’s, no one we have is as good as Harry.” Simon stated.

 

“But the songs I write are personal, I don’t want anyone to sing my songs except me.” Harry said. Simon nodded understandably.

 

“I understand, but make them about something they went through. You can talk to them and write it with them so it’s their story and your songs will still be saved for you.” Simon said and Harry thought about it. He did need to start paying for the flat with Louis.

 

“Alright, I’ll do it.” Harry said with a small smile. Simon grinned and stood up while Liam was beaming like an idiot.

 

“Thank you Harry, we’ll discuss the details later, but you start on Monday alright?” Simon said, reaching his hand out for Harry to shake.

 

“Of course thank you sir.” Harry said shaking his hand. “And I have been putting a lot of thought into joining One Direction and although I haven’t made up my mind I’m leaning towards it.” Harry said and Liam and Simon both smiled wider than they already were.

 

“That’s great news! Now off you two go, I’ve taken up enough of your time.” Simon said and shooed them out of his office.

 

“Well ,I wasn’t expecting that.” Harry stated and Liam nodded.

 

“Doesn’t surprise me, your songs are amazing Harry.” Liam said smiling. The past few days Liam and Harry had been singing and writing songs together. Harry had played some of his songs and nearly had Liam in tears. Let’s be honest, Liam was balling like a woman on her period watching  _Titanic._

 

“Thanks Liam.” Harry said, blushing. He was always self conscience about his singing and his songs. Louis was the first person he willingly sang too.

 

“So do you want to head home or do you want to walk?” Liam asked and Harry sighed.

 

“I promised Louis I would be back soon, so probably head home, but you can stay with us if you want.” Harry said and Liam looked at him sadly.

 

“Louis isn’t going to like that Harry.” Liam said. Although he is bigger than Louis, Louis is stronger and more intimidating and can scare people when he wants.

 

“Your both of our friend Liam he won’t care. I think he was just mad about me spending time with you instead of him. I’m sure he won’t be at home anyway, he’s probably getting drunk with Anna this very second.” Harry said, no joking in his tone because he knows he’s right. It seems like Louis can’t spend one day without the girl and it won’t be long before Louis replaces him, another reason he took the job.

 

“I think I’m going to go home and sleep, I’m very tired for some reason.” Liam said and they parted ways.

 

***

 

Harry sighed as he got into the flat. He was exhausted from walking since he took the longest way home he could. He walked up the stairs and heard moaning. Was that Louis and… another guy? The moans sounded masculine not feminine, but then again he doesn’t really know what a feminine moan sounds like. There was a third moan that one sounded feminine. What the heck?

 

Harry decided he didn’t want to know so he went into his room, bad idea. Louis was in his room with a man and a woman doing… he doesn’t even know. He gasped for two reasons. One he walked in on what ever the three were doing, but more because they were doing it in his room, on his.

 

They all looked over and Louis smiled. He’s drunk. Louis got up from his position, squished between the two, and wobbled over to Harry. Harry tried to keep his eyes from looking over Louis’ naked body and thankfully he managed or he would have gotten hard.

 

“Hey H-Hazzybear.” Louis slurred, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulder.

 

“H-hey, um Louis, why are you and these two people in my room naked?” Harry asked even though the answer was obvious. He was 17, 18 in a month and he is very disturbed seeing a 22 year old with a man at least in his 40’s and a girl in about her late 20’s having a threesome.

 

“You know why silly and b-because your r-room was closer than m-mine.” Louis hiccuped.

 

“O-okay well then make sure you buy me a new bed when you're finished and… I think I’m going to go hang out with Liam.” Harry said, trying to leave the room, but Louis held him back and pressed him against the wall.

 

“You were just hanging out with Liam babe, hang out with me. You can join us you know. Or maybe I’ll kick them out and it can just be us.” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear seductively.

 

“L-Louis y-you’re drunk.” Harry stuttered not wanting to be there. Well he wanted to, but he didn’t want Louis to be drunk, naked, and horny.

 

“So? I want you so b-bad Harry.” Louis whined, grinding on Harry.

 

“No, I’m not taking advantage of you.”

 

“You won’t because I want it too.”

 

“Your straight Louis.”

 

“I’m as straight as a circle when it comes to you.” Louis said and attached his lips to Harry’s neck.

 

“L-Louis… stop.” Harry said trying to push him off, but he wouldn’t budge.

 

“Is it because you don’t want them here? Because they already left the room, probably the house to go to one of theirs.” Louis said seductively.

 

“N-No. Louis you’re drunk, y-you’re straight.”  Harry said finding it hard to push Louis off of him.

 

“I’m g-gay Harry, I-I just don’t want to accept it. It’s wrong.” Louis slurred, still pressing himself onto Harry.

 

“Then why are you doing this? Let me go Louis!” Harry shouted.

  
“Because I want to make an exception for you.” Louis said in a serious voice. So serious he didn’t even sound drunk anymore...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I'm taking a temporary hiatus from my stories for about a week maybe longer, sorry guys I have some personal issues to work out.


	6. Chapter 6

“W-What? You want to make an exception for me? Why?” Harry asked as Louis pushed him further into the wall.

 

“Because you’re you Harry, you’re different from everyone else.” Louis said and attached his lips to Harry’s neck again .This wasn't the first time Louis has tried things like this with Harry when he was very drunk and very horny, but it's the first time he's said anything like that.

 

“S-Stop L-Louis. I’m not any different than everybody else." Harry said struggling to get out of his grip.

 

"Yeah you are Harry." Louis said pinning Harry's wrists above his head because he's now towering over Harry. He brushed a stray curl away from his forehead and smiled at him.

 

"How am I different?" Harry asked, his struggles starting to slow down.

 

"Because you’re you Harry. You’re so sweet and caring and kind and cuddly. You think about how others feel instead of how you feel and you just don’t see that quality in people anymore. It’s rare and so are you you make me think its okay to be gay again." Louis said seeming to be mesmerized by that one soft curly lock that won't stay in place.

 

"What a-about Anna? D-Don’t you like her? And what do you mean I make you think it’s okay to be gay again?” Harry asked as he stopped struggling, it was no use, Louis was just too strong for him.

 

“I like her, yes, but I like you more Harry I just don’t want to except it because its wrong…”Louis paused.  And as for the  _again_ , well you see I- ha, haha” Louis started, but then Louis started giggling. After a few minutes he calmed down and put in head on Harry’s chest, realising his wrists to go down to wrap his around Harry’s waist. “You know I dream about you all the time. I have dreams where we go to the park and hold hands and kiss… act like a couple basically and its nice Harry.” Louis said, but then his eyes darkened. "But sometimes I dream of your skin smacking against mine as you thrust into me, wreck me and mark me as yours and that's amazing no matter how much it freaks me out that I keep having the dreams.” he paused feeling Harry freeze and his eyes turned from lust filled ones to upset ones. “Then I have bad dreams about you.” Louis said.

 

“What- what are they?” Harry asked.

 

“You leave me because I did something stupid while I- haha. Y-Your so p-pretty Harry.” Louis said and went into a giggle fit. “Harry will you be with me forever?” Louis asked becoming serious, putting his head on Harry’s chest.

 

“As long as you’ll have me Boo.” Harry said.

 

“No, I don’t mean friends… I mean us being together Harry.” Louis said with a sigh, sounding like he wasn't really there with Harry. Kind of like his body was there, but his mind and soul was somewhere else.

 

“Louis, it’s the alcohol talkin-”

 

“God damnit, no its not!” Louis said and punched the wall beside Harry’s head, scaring the shit out of him. "Why don't you believe me?" Louis asked, not looking at Harry.

 

Harry reached up hesitantly and put a hand on his shoulder. Louis looked over with hard eyes, but softened when he saw the scared look on Harry’s face.

 

“Because you’re straight Louis,” Harry sighed. Louis didn’t answer, just yawned. “Let’s put clothes on you’ll and put you to bed, yeah? You’ll have a terrible hangover in the morning and you need to sleep it off.” Harry said and Louis nodded. However Louis' eyes were looking at his neck and he was smirking at one spot I particular on his neck. Harry looked at him strangely before his eyes widened when the realization hit him. He walked over to the dresser mirror and gasped. His fingers lifted to touch the huge lovebite that Louis left.

 

“Now everyone will know you’re mine, even if I won’t know it myself.” Louis breathed down Harry’s neck, making the boy jump. He was so busy looking at the lovebite he didn’t even realize Louis come up behind him.

 

 _How did he go from cute and tired back to drunk horny Louis?_ Harr asked himself.

 

Harry ignored him and bent over to get pants and boxers out of the drawers that were small enough for Louis to wear and so he would not be completely swimming in them. He could feel Louis’ eyes on him. He was about to stand when he felt Louis place a hand on his back keep him in place and the other one squeeze his bum. Harry gasped and tried to get up, but Louis put his all of his weight on Harry’s back. Harry tried pushing him off, but the pleasure was making it harder, literally.

 

“Why are you denying this when I know you want it too?” Louis asked, moving his hand from Harry’s bum to his crotch and grinded on his arse. He palmed Harry who was already getting hard just from being in that position.

 

“L-Louis s-stop-oh.” Harry said, but it moaned at the end. He was enjoying this, but it needed to stop.

 

“God I can feel how big you are-” Louis said, but was cut off when Harry used all his strength to push him off, making him fall on the floor.  “What the heck Harry? All I want is to fu-”

 

“Louis, shut up and go get a shower. I’m tired of you trying to force yourself on me when you’re just drunk and horny because this isn’t the first time. I don’t want any false hope that I have a chance with you. Now go!” Harry yelled at Louis and Louis listened, tears glistening in his eyes. Harry sighed and gave him a hug. “I’m sorry, I just don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.” Harry said and gave his forehead a kiss. Louis wiped his tears and nodded going into the bathroom.

 

Harry waited for Louis, trying to block out the sound of Louis moaning his name, probably while he jacked off, which ended in Harry needing to get rid of his problem too. Louis walked out of the bathroom completely naked and gave Harry a hug who was only in his boxers. The earlier events cause it to become hot in his room.   

 

“I’m tired.” Louis said. It was muffled by Harry shoulder, but Harry still made it out.

 

“Then get changed and you can go to sleep in my bed okay?” Harry said.

 

“Will you help me? I’m really tired.” Louis said leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry sighed and helped him change, only because he could tell Louis was about to pass out. Harry helped Louis put his legs in his boxers and pants before Louis fell on the bed, dragging Harry with him.

 

“Sleep with me, please? I don’t want to be alone.” Louis begged and Harry sighed.

 

“Only until you fall asleep.” Harry said.

 

“No, until you wake up tomorrow.” Louis said and cuddled into Harry.

 

“Fine, but no funny business or I leave, okay?” Harry asked and Louis nodded. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, who snuggled into him, looking at the lovebite he gave him. After a few minutes of silence, Harry figured Louis was asleep and was startled when the older lad started talking.

 

“Harry?” Louis whispered with his eyes closed.

 

“Yeah, Lou?” Harry whispered back, his eyes closed as well.

 

“Don’t give up on me please. I know I may make you upset if I say something mean about gays or when I talk about Anna, but I’ll come around I promise.” Louis said and Harry’s eyes opened slightly, looking at Louis.

 

“What do you mean you’ll come around?” Harry asked.

 

“I’ll come around, I’ll be able to love you like I want too, like you deserve to be loved.” Louis said opening his eyes, but not looking at Harry’s wide eyes.

 

“O-Okay.” Harry said. There was more silence until Louis spoke again.

 

“It suits you, you know. But only mine, no one else can give you them especially not Liam or Nick. You’re mine now because I marked you.” Louis stated, tracing his masterpiece.

 

“We’re not wolves, Louis. You don’t own me unless you know you did it, tomorrow you’ll think Liam gave it to me and get angry.” Harry sighed and they both fell asleep. Oh and how right Harry was.

  


***

  


Louis woke up, alone, in Harry's bed. His head was pounding as he looked for Harry. The only thing he remembers from last night was him falling asleep in Harry's protective arms. He looked over at the nightstand and saw a glass of water and some pain killers which he took immediately.

 

He got out of Harry's bed, despite the dizziness he experienced, and went to go find his curly haired boy.

 

He walked out of the room and was met with a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. He followed the smell with staggering steps. He walked into the kitchen to see a shirtless Harry in a pair of tight black Calvin Klein boxers. He didn't say anything, he just stood staring at Harry's body.

 

The boy was gaining weight which made Louis extremely happy considering the boy was skin and bones when he first met him. Thankfully, now the boy is a healthy weight and becoming extremely fit.

 

"Good morning Lou." Harry said turning his head to look at Louis smiling. Normally seeing Harry’s smile would make Louis feel like he won the lottery, but he didn't look at Harry's smile. No his eyes were focused on the love bite that was on his neck.

 

"Who gave you that?" Louis asked getting angrier every second Harry didn't answer him.

 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Harry said turning back around to flip the pancake. Louis walked up to him and spun him around.

 

"Who gave it to you? It was Liam wasn't it? When you two were "hanging out" right?" Louis spat.

 

"No it wasn't Liam, it was a very drunk and a very horny Louis. And why do you care? You don't own me I can do whatever I want with my life." Harry stated turning back around.

 

"If I gave you that then yes I do.” Louis said

 

"Louis like I told you last night you're straight." Harry said like he was talking to a two year old.

 

"I know." Louis said like a two year old.

 

"Then you don't own me! If you were gay and liked me then you would, but you're straight and I'm your best mate." Harry said walking past Louis with two plates of pancakes in his hand. He sat them down and started eating.

 

“Wait why would I give a love bite to you?" Louis asked.

 

“Because you were in  _my_  room with some chick and some dude and I interrupted on accident. Then you came over to me and they left and you gave me this.” Harry said.

 

“And you didn’t try to push me off?!” Louis growled.

 

“Of course I did, but you had me pressed against the wall and you’re a lot stronger than me obviously. Especially when you want something .” Harry mumbled the last part under his breath.

 

“Oh.” was all Louis said. Harry sighed and finished his breakfast. He went into his room and he did his morning routine except instead of styling his hair he put a bandana on. He walked into the livingroom to see a fully dresses Louis, looking as amazing as ever.

 

“Where are you going Haz?” Louis asked, like the previous conversation didn’t happen.

 

“To the bakery, I’m taking the job on days I can work there, if she gives it to me of course.” Harry said putting his coat and shoes on as well as Louis.

 

“What do you mean on days you can work there?” Louis asked.

 

“Oh um… Yesterday when I was with Liam he took me to see Simon. He offered me a job as a songwriter because my songs have meaning and other people’s don’t I guess? Anyway I took the job.” Harry said with a smile, but Louis wasn’t happy about it at all.

 

“How many days do you work then?” he asked.

 

“Every other day, but I don’t need to be there as long as I’m writing songs. I will need to be there when I’m working with the artist one on one. I start Monday. Then I'll work at the bakery on my days off.” Harry said and opened the door, Louis following.

 

“And where are you going on this fine morning, my goodsir?” Harry asked in a posh accent making Louis smile genuinely.

 

“I’m coming with you of course, I have nothing else to do and what better way to spend my time than spend it with my best mate?” Louis asked.

 

“Me? Really? I thought Nick was your best mate.” Harry teased.

 

“Yeah if its opposite day.” Louis said making Harry chuckle.  

 

“Come on I know he can be a jerk-”

 

And a dick and a prick and a bastard-”

 

“Anyway…” Harry interrupted Louis. “He isn’t that bad. At times. When he’s in a good mood.” Harry said, his eyebrows furrowed.

 

“You don’t seem to certain about that.” Louis observed.

 

“Because I’m not. I haven’t seen him in years and you seem to hate him so maybe… maybe I should too?” Harry said more as a question than a question.

 

“Yes, that would be wise.” Louis said. “He’s a complete dick that doesn’t care about anyone except himself. He doesn’t care who the hell he hurts as long as he gets what he wants. I don’t know who he was when you two were younger, but he definitely can’t be the same guy he was if you liked to be around him. Speaking of which what happened between you two?” Louis asked.

 

“He was my first love and he broke my heart, not really much to tell.” Harry said, trying to be as discreet as possible.

 

“How did you two meet?” Louis asked.

 

“Louis you’re being nosy.” Harry said.

 

“What happened between you two?” Louis asked.

 

“I already told you.”

 

“I mean what happened to make you kiss him then you wanted to get as far away from him as you could.” Louis said

“Can we talk about it later?” Harry asked and Louis nodded. They continued to walk to the bakery with some casual talk and throwing snow at each other at one point. By the time they got to the bakery the december air had frozen their fingers numb.

 

“Why d-do you keep i-insisting on w-walking in the m-middle of december instead of letting us take the d-damn c-car” Louis asked, shivering like he had spent the last few months in Antarctica.

 

“Come on Lou, it wasn’t that cold.” Harry stated. He’s used to the harshness of the weather by now.

 

“Are you insane? It’s bloody freezing out there you heated twat.” Louis said still shivering.

 

“It’s your fault for not wearing a heavier jacket.” Harry said. Louis huffed and looked away. Harry sighed and unzipped his jacket. He pulled Louis by his arms and wrapped them around his torso and his around Louis’. “I’ll keep you warm Boo.” Harry said sweetly, not noticing the predominate blush on Louis’ face was infact a blush and not from the cold. They stayed like that by a heater until Harry could feel Louis defrosting and Louis insisted he was warm.

 

They walked up to the counter and was meet by a beautiful man. Not fit, well he was fit, not attractive, beautiful. He was beautiful in Harry’s eyes, not as beautiful as Louis, but beautiful none the less. Louis, however, thought he looked like they could be twins and the man would be the ugly one.

 

“Hello there gorgeous, what can I get ya?” The man asked Harry and Harry blushed slightly, he always had when people compliment him.

 

“I’m here to talk about a job with Barbra.” Harry said.

 

“Oh so you’re the boy who I’m supposed to train aye? Harry, right?” The man said.

 

“Yes, but she never said I had the-”

 

“Trust me you have the job. She went on and on about how she could hire you and fire the rest of us.” the man said chuckling.

 

“I don’t think I’m that good, but thanks. Is she here?” Harry asked.

 

“No, but you can hang out with me and I’ll show you the ropes.” the man winked. Harry smiled at him, not understanding what the man was implying.

“Actually, I need to talk to her so I’ll just come back another time…” Harry trailed off waiting for the man to put in his name.

 

“Adam.” he said and smiled at Harry.

 

“Well it was nice meeting you Adam.” Harry said.

 

“Nice to meet you too, Curly. Can I have your number?” Adam said, looking Harry up and down making him blush slightly.

 

“Yeah.” Harry said and Adam gave him his phone. Harry gave it back and Adam just stared at Harry while Harry was looking around at the bakery, it really was a lovely place. Louis coughed to get both of their attention, but only getting Adam’s. “Oh. Nice to meet you…” Adam said just now noticing Louis.

 

 

“Louis.” Louis spoke for the first time they walked up to the counter.

 

“Nice to meet you Louis” Adam said giving his a dangerous look.

 

“Yeah, yeah it’s nice to meet you too, now let’s go Harry.” Louis spoke, tugging Harry away from the counter and Adam.

 

“Boo, slow down, you don’t even have your coat on.” Harry said pulling Louis back so he was facing him. “What’s wrong? Why are you in such a hurry to leave?” Harry asked.

 

“He was trying to get you to have sex with him Harry.” Louis said. Harry stared at him emotionless before he started to laugh causing people to look at them.

 

“Louis he’s like 25 and I’m 17.” Harry said once he was calm enough to talk.

 

“Some people like them young.” Louis said and Harry stopped laughing.

 

“Y-Yeah I guess you’re right.” Harry said, his voice sounding very sad and depressed. Then they started to walk.

 

“Harry are you okay?” Louis asked putting a hand on the small of Harry’s back.

  
“Yeah, ‘m fine.” he said and started walking faster, but Louis kept up with him. Harry was moving fast and with those damn long legs he wasn’t trying very hard. Louis on the other hand was finding it difficult to keep up with Harry.

 

“Harry slow down you aren’t running a marathon!” Louis yelled and Harry slowed down. Harry stood and waited for Louis to catch up to start walking, at a slower pace, again. “Harry, did I say something wrong? Are you upset because I wanted to leave because I-”

 

“It’s not about leaving the bakery.” Harry said walking through the door to their flat building.

 

“Then is it something I said?” Louis asked as they got into the lift.

 

“Yeah, but I’m not mad at you I promise.” Harry said.

 

“What did I say?” Louis asked

 

“Can we not talk about it please?” Harry asked and Louis shook his head.

 

“No I want to know what I did wrong.” Louis said. “And you never told me how you met Nick or why you kissed him then-.”

 

“Why do you want to know so bad?” Harry asked coldly.

 

“Because I do Harry, do I need a reason?”  Louis asked.

 

“Kind of. I feel like you want to know everything about my past, but what if I want to forget my past huh? It wasn’t a great past.” Harry said.

 

“I want to know Harry. I want to know things about you because I want to be close to you. I want to know your past and I want to be in your present and future.” Louis said.

 

“Alright, I’ll make you a deal.” Harry said. Louis nodded.

 

“I’ll tell you what happened between us if…” he paused. “You tell me why you won’t sing.” Harry said, Louis’ face paled. He knew Louis’ wouldn’t say yes so that’s why he did it.

          

“W-What?” Louis asked.

 

“You want me to tell you? You have to promise to tell me.” Harry said.

 

“You know I don’t want to talk about that!” Louis yelled.

 

“And I don’t want to talk about my past, but you insist that I do!” Harry yelled back.

 

“But-”

 

“Why should I talk about my past when you won’t talk about yours?” Harry retorted making Louis shut up. “Exactly.” Harry said and sat down on the couch.

 

“Harry please, I’ll tell you something else, but not that.” Louis said.

 

“Louis, I won’t make you tell me.” Harry said and Louis smiled. “But don’t expect me to tell you anything.” Harry said. Louis face fell.

 

“Will you tell me why you were homeless?” Louis asked. Harry sighed and nodded.

 

“My dad found out I was gay and he wouldn’t have it. I did something to piss him off and he kicked me out. Actually I had to sneak in at night to get my coat, notebook, and guitar. He literally threw me out of the house.” Harry said. Louis could tell there was more to the story, but he didn’t want to pry.

 

“Louis, I have a question.” Harry said.

 

“Yes Harry?” Louis asked.

 

“Why do you find it wrong?” Harry asked.

 

“Why do I find what wrong?” Louis asked.

 

“Why do you find it wrong being gay, bi, pan anything other than straight?” Harry asked, his head leaning on back on the back of the couch, his eyes closed so he wouldn’t see Louis’ reaction.

 

“Well- um… Because a man should love and woman and a woman should love a man. That’s how God made it so that’s how it should be.” Louis said. Harry hummed, but not in agreement.

 

“Is that really what you believe?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes.” Louis answered, a slight bit of hesitation.

 

“Then answer me this,” Harry said, his voice calm and collected, he sounded like a 50 year old priest. “If God wanted it to be so every man loved a woman and every woman loved a man then why do he let us like the same gender?” Harry asked. “Why in God’s plan for homosexual and bisexual individual’s lives make it so that we love the same gender or it doesn’t matter what gender the person is?” Harry asked and that made Louis think. If the Lord thought it was wrong then why would he?

 

“He has a plan for us, but he lets us decided our choices.” Louis said.

 

“But the thing you homophobic people don’t understand is that we don’t choose to be gay or bisexual. It isn’t our choice.” Harry said, Louis opened his mouth, but closed it as Harry continued talking.

 

“Why would we choose to be different? Why would we choose to be like this when we know what could happen? Why would we chose to be treated like trash, like we’re not human? Most of us are afraid to come out to people we love because we’re scared they’ll hate us and leave us. Why would we choose that?” Harry said and Louis stayed silent, looking at the ground. “I thought that’s what you would say.” Harry said and stood up. He started towards the steps when Louis spoke.

 

“It’s a sin Harry, being gay is a sin.” Louis said. Harry froze on the first step. Louis said being gay is a sin. He said Harry is a sin. Harry took a deep breath and spoke. He didn’t turn around, he just spoke.

 

“Why did Jesus die on the cross?” Harry asked.

 

“For our sins to be forgiven, so we could go to Heaven.” Louis said, not understanding Harry’s question.

 

“Why would he want us in Heaven with him?” Harry asked.

 

“Because he loves us.” Louis said.

 

“So he loves me?” Harry asked.

 

“He loves all of us.” Louis said in a soothing tone.

 

“So we all sin?” Harry questioned.

 

“Yes.” Louis answered.

 

“You sin then, correct?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes.” Louis stated.

 

“Then why am I treated different for my sin when you sin too? Is my one sin worse than all of the sins you have committed in your entire life time because I’m gay and you’re straight?” Harry asked. Louis’ mouth was dry, how was he supposed to answer that.

 

“Are my sins not forgiven because I LIKE DICK?” Harry yelled at Louis, finally turning around. Louis saw hurt and pain and anger and… fire in his eyes. He takes that back how is he supposed to answer this question.

  
“They are, if you love God.” Louis said.

 

“Of course I do or I wouldn’t have said any of this. But don’t expect me to say he is my favorite guy so far though.” Harry said.

 

“Why isn’t he?” Louis asked.

 

“If you haven’t noticed my life hasn’t been the best. I thought moving here with you was the best thing in the world, that the big guy was finally on my side, but then you turned out to be a homophobic asshole, just my luck huh?” Harry spat pure sarcasm.

 

“Haz-”

 

“Don’t call me that.” Harry said and walked up the stairs, hoping he knocked some sense into Louis, but he highly doubts it.

 

***

 

Louis woke up the next morning with streams of light shining brightly through his blinds. He sighed and got up for breakfast, not bothering to do anything else first. He walked into the kitchen and there sat Harry, eating a bowl of cereal scrolling through his phone. Harry has been staying with him for almost 2 weeks now and they already have had three fights in the past 24 hours.

 

“Morning Harry.” Louis said going to the fridge to get out the milk when he saw there wasn’t any.

 

“Did you use all the milk?” Louis asked the silent Harry. Harry looked up with his eyes, but didn’t move his head.

 

“Yeah.” Harry said. “Is that a sin too?” Harry mumbled under his breath, so Louis couldn’t hear.

 

“Alright I’ll go-”

 

“No I’ll go get it, maybe I’ll meet a nice girl at the store who will turn me straight so my life isn’t a sin anymore.” Harry said and ran up the stairs before Louis could say anything. Louis rolled his eyes at Harry’s comment and went in to the lounge.

 

Harry on the other hand was fuming. He was pissed at Louis. Louis basically said his life was a sin, he is a sin, and he wasn’t going to let him get away with it without getting Louis to say he was sorry and truthfully mean it.

Harry put on a black v-neck shirt and black skinny jeans with his cross necklace, ironic huh? His life is supposed to be a sin yet he’s wearing a cross. He put on his jean jacket and tied a green bandana on his head. He grabbed his phone and wallet, filled with Louis’ money, before he walked down the stairs, not giving Louis a passing glance. He put his white converse on before walking out the door into the lift. He pulled out his phone at the same time he got text.

( _italics: mystery texter and Adam_ , **Bold Harry)**

Harry walked out of the lift and out of the building, the cold air hitting his face when he got another

_Hey Curly it’s Adam from the bakery ;)._

**Hello Adam from the bakery:)**

_I talked to Barbara about you today…_ Harry was suddenly nervous.

**About what?**

_Don’t worry, all good things, my curly haired lad._

**Don’t give me any mysterious bullshit, what did you talk about?**

_About how you have the job and that I’m supposed to tell you._ Harry’s eyes widened

**Seriously?**

_Yeah, if you still want the job, but how could you not when I’m your co-worker?;)_

**You aren’t the reason I want the job ;)**

_Sure:)xx_

**You calling me a liar?**

_Well I ain’t calling youa truther_

**Drake and Josh seriously?**

_Don’t judge Curly, but I have to get back to work before Barbara takes my phone away bye Lovexx_

Did Adam seriously call him ‘Love’ and send him kisses? Maybe Louis was right, but no. he isn’t going to admit that. Adam was just friendly flirting not serious flirting, if he even was. Harry could see the store, which was 3 blocks down, when he got another text.

 _Are you mad at me Haz?_ It said.

**I told you not to call me that.**

_I don’t care now answer me._

**Of course I’m mad at you dipshit.**

_What did I do that was so bad?_ Are they being serious?

 **You hurt me really bad and now I hate you.**  Well that was a lie.

_No you don’t so don’t say it. Just come back to me and we can work this out okay?_

**In your dreams Grimshaw.**

Harry sent and put his phone away, ignoring the texts from Nick.

He walked a bit longer, singing one of his songs quietly to himself. He walked into the store and was met with a much wanted warmth. He went to the section with all of the cold drinks and picked up a pint of milk.

“Louis will just have to deal with it, not like I care at the moment.” Harry said to himself.

“Trouble in paradise?” a voice said from behind him.

“Stalking me now?” Harry asked not turning around. He started walking to another aisle to where the hot chocolate was kept when the man answered.

“Not so much as stalking more like observing from a distance.” he said.

“That’s really creepy I hope you realize that.” Harry said, looking over the types of hot chocolate.

“Hey, if you want I can climb onto of a higher building next to yours and take pictures of you while your naked, sleeping, watching tv, anything really.” he said walking closer to Harry.

“I’ll make sure to keep my blinds open.” Harry said, rolling his eyes.

“Thank you, babe.” he said and turned Harry around.

“What do you want Nick?” Harry asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm sorry for not updating a lot. I'm going to start trying to make these chapter over 5000 words 4000 at the least so it may take a while to do so. Thank you guys for the kudos and comments. Comment and kudo:)


	7. Chapter 7

“You know what I want, so why did you ask?” Nick asked Harry, holding his hand gently, yet firmly on Harry’s waist.

 

“Because I was hoping you wanted something completely different.” Harry said. He wasn’t stupid, he knew Nick wanted him back, but the question was why? He was basically 5 years older than Harry, not quite, but still he was close enough. Nick wasn’t a bad looking guy, he was gorgeous actually. His stupidly gorgeous brown eyes that hold a sparkle in them whenever he used to look at Harry, how it still shows up when he see’s Harry. His stupid brown hair at is extremely soft and you just wants to run your hands through. That damn smile that lights up the world. He’s rich with his radio job and hosting shows every now and again. He’s so sweet and kind and caring. Well, at least Harry thought he was before Nick left him alone when he needed him the most.

 

“Well you were right. Now Harry can’t we just talk about things please? We can work this out and things can be how they used to be. How we liked it.” Nick said, begging Harry.

 

“So you can cheat on me for the whole relationship again? No thank you.” Harry said, walking away from Nick who just followed him.

 

“I didn’t cheat on you Harry.” Nick protested.

 

“Oh, shut up. You did so don’t deny it. It will only make things worse for you.” Harry said, grabbing a coke and going to the check out.

 

“Harry she was a beard! I didn’t want your dad to find out about us.” Nick pleaded, honestly he didn’t expect it to be this hard to get Harry back, he loves the boy and he knows the boy loves him back.

 

“Neither did I because look where that’s got me. I lived on the streets for 4 years, almost forced into prostitution because I wasn’t making enough money on more than one occasion, just to be saved by a homophobic asshole.” Harry spat

 

“Sir, that will be 6 pounds.” the cashier said avoiding eye contact.

 

“Oh okay, here.” he said giving her the money and picking up his bags.

 

“Harry can we just talk things out, please?” Nick asked, more so begged Harry. Harry tried, he tried so hard not to look into his eyes because he knew he wouldn’t be able to say no. He tried, but failed when he heard Nick’s voice sounding genuinely upset. He turned his face for one second and caved.

 

“Fine, but let me drop these things off at my flat.” Harry said. Harry could actually call it his now because soon he would be helping paying the rent.

 

They drove in Nick’s car in silence, as Harry’s request to talk about it when they were in private, until they were in the lobby of his flat building.

 

“Stay down here, Louis won’t want to see you and I don’t feel like cleaning something up when and after you two would fight.” Harry said and Nick nodded. Harry turned and walked into the lift to be met by a girl a few years younger than him, she was 14, almost 15.

 

“Hi Harry, how are you?” she asked sweetly, walking out of the lift. Harry thought she was the sweetest girl for her age. She was never snappy or sassy. She never talked back and cared about other’s well beings more than her own.

 

“I’m doing fine. What about you Missy?” he asked.

 

“I’m fine, I’m going to go hang out with my friends at the park, bye Harry.” she said, and ran out the door. Harry chuckled before hitting the button and the lift started heading up. It took about a minute or two before he was on his floor. He walked as slowly as he could, not really wanting to face Louis because he was still angry at the older man. After a few minutes of walking very slow, and about 5 minutes of just standing at the door, he grew a pair and walked through the door.

 

He quickly went into the kitchen, put the things away before he tried to leave before seeing Louis. However when he left the kitchen Louis was leaning on the front door, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Where are you going Harry?” Louis asked, his tone irritated and annoyed.

 

“I’m going to talk to someone, maybe get some of the peace I’ve been needing for the past 4 years.” Harry said, not advancing towards Louis. He honestly didn’t want to go at all, but he wanted to know why Nick would hurt him so bad. Why he left him when he needed him.

 

“Who?” Louis questioned.

 

“Nick.” Harry said quietly.

 

“I thought you told him to stay away from you. I thought you said you never wanted to talk to him again.” Louis said.

 

“I did, but... I want to know, Louis. I need to know. I’ve been waiting for 4 years to find out. Please.” Harry begged, just how Nick had been doing to him earlier that day.

 

“Harry, I don’t want you around him.” Louis said, his tone turning from irritated to fatherly.

 

“I don’t either, but I need closure Louis. He was the one who turned me gay and I need to know why he would do that to me considering the circumstances. Why he would leave me.” Harry said.

 

“Are you sure? He could end up hurting you more.” Louis said walking towards Harry.

 

“I know that, but I need to know.” Harry said, his voice firm.

 

“Are you going to fuck him after he tells you?” Louis asked.

 

“What?” Harry asked shocked.

 

“I mean you kissed this guy that you supposedly hate just by seeing him again. Now that he’s going to tell you what happen and give you your damn closure are you going to fuck him?” Louis asked bitterly. Harry could not believe that Louis had said that to him.

 

“I’m not a fucking whore Louis. And you seriously need to stop acting like this.” Harry said.

 

“Like what?” Louis asked, faking his interest.

 

“Like a overly jealous and possessive boyfriend! It’s really starting to get on my nerves.” Harry spat. Louis’ head snapped over to him, anger in his eyes.

 

“I don’t act like that!” Louis screamed.

 

“Really? You won’t let me hang out with my friends, whom you introduced me to by the way, you practically dragged me away from a really nice guy because you thought he was flirting with me, and now you accuse me of going and fucking my ex because I’m going over to his house? How does that sound like anything a  _friend_  would do?” Harry shouted.

 

“Just go.” Louis said, moving out of his way. Harry was taken back, but nodded. He thought Louis was going to put up more of a fight.

 

“Thank you,” Harry said sarcastically. “I’ll be home tonight.” Harry said, slamming and walked out the door passing a girl that looked like the female version of him. He shook it off and continued on. He took the stairs, getting to Nick faster. Nick was talking to an old couple and held the door open for them as they left. That was the Nick he knew.

 

That was the Nick he loves.

 

***

 

**After Harry went to the store**

 

Louis sighed as he watched Harry leave without saying goodbye. He fucked up and he knew that. He called the only person he could think of to help him even if he didn’t want too.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey Liam.” Louis said.

 

“Oh, hi Louis. How you doing mate?” Liam asked.

 

“Not good, I completely fucked things up with Harry.” Louis said, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

 

“I’ll be over in a few.” Liam said and hung up.

 

***

 

“You said what?” Liam asked shock. Louis had just finished telling him everything he had said to Louis last night.

 

“I basically said his whole existence was a sin and I feel terrible.” Louis said putting his head in his hands.

 

“Well then apologize idiot before he does something stupid like hook up with some 35 year old man.” Liam said.

 

“Harry isn’t that stupid Liam give the kid some slack. Besides the only way that would happen is if the guy said ‘I want to fuck you’ flat out because he’s fucking oblivious.” Louis chuckled halfheartedly.

 

“Come on the kid is smart enough to recognize flirting.” Liam said.

 

“A 25 year old man told him he would show him the ropes in a sexual voice and Harry didn’t realize.” Louis said.

 

“Louis that doesn’t-”

 

“Liam, he asked for his number right after.” Louis said.

 

“Oh.” Liam said.

 

“Anyway how am I going to fix this?” Louis asked

 

“Well, you can apologize. Or you can do what you would normally do and ruin things more.” Liam said annoyed, because what else could he do?

 

“If you’re not going to help me then just leave.” Louis snapped.

 

“Fine, but when Harry leaves you don’t come crying to me.” Liam said agitated, slamming the door as he left. Louis huffed as he pulled his phone out and clicked on Anna’s contact.

 

“Hey Lou.” she chirped happily.

 

“Hey babe, can you come over I need to talk to you.” Louis asked.

 

“Of course, I’ll be over soon.” she said.

 

Louis ran up to his room and got dressed. He wanted to look presentable for Anna. He put on a polo shirt and black skinny jeans. Not as skinny as Harry’s of course, but they were still pretty tight. He was doing his hair when he heard the door slam. He walked downstairs to see Harry hurriedly putting the milk and what looks to be hot chocolate away. He saw Harry still have his coat and shoes on so he figured Harry was going to leave and was trying to ignore him. He stood in front of the door, his arms crossed, waiting for Harry to come out of the kitchen. He did only a few seconds after Louis leaned on the door.  

 

“Where are you going Harry?” Louis asked, his tone irritated and annoyed from Harry’s attempt at avoiding him.

 

“I’m going to talk to someone, maybe get some of the peace I’ve been needing for the past 4 years.” Harry said, not moving towards Louis like Louis thought he would have.  

 

“Who?” Louis questioned.

 

“Nick.” Harry said quietly. Louis had to fight the urge to roll his eyes and slap Harry across the face to knock some sense into the boy.

 

“I thought you told him to stay away from you. I thought you said you never wanted to talk to him again.” Louis said.

 

“I did, but... I want to know, Louis. I need to know.I’ve been waiting for 4 years to find out. Please.” Harry begged. Harry was actually begging him to let him go. It meant that much to him. A boy how was homeless most of his teenage years how never begged anyone for anything, is begging him to let him see the person he despises.

 

“Harry, I don’t want you around him.” Louis said, his tone turning from irritated to fatherly. He didn’t want Nick to take Harry away from him.

 

“I don’t either, but I need closure Louis. He was the one who turned me gay and I need to know why he would do that to me considering the circumstances. Why he would leave me.” Harry said.

 

“Are you sure? He could end up hurting you more.” Louis said walking towards Harry. He didn’t want Harry to leave, he wanted Harry to himself as selfish as that sounded.

 

“I know that, but I need to know.” Harry said, his voice firm.

 

“Are you going to fuck him after he tells you?” Louis asked.

 

“What?” Harry asked shocked.

 

“I mean you kissed this guy that you supposedly hate just by seeing him again. Now that he’s going to tell you what happen and give you your damn closure are you going to fuck him?” Louis asked bitterly.

 

“I’m not a fucking whore Louis. And you seriously need to stop acting like this.” Harry said.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like a overly jealous and possessive boyfriend! It’s really starting to get on my nerves.” Harry spat.

 

“I don’t act like that!” Louis screamed.

 

“Really? You won’t let me hang out with my friends, whom you introduced me to by the way, you practically dragged me away from a really nice guy because you thought he was flirting with me, and now you accuse me of going and fucking my ex because I’m going over to his house? How does that sound like anything a  _friend_  would do?” Harry shouted.

 

“Just go.” Louis said, moving out of his way. Harry looked taken back, but nodded.

 

“Thank you,” Harry said sarcastically. “I’ll be home tonight.” Harry said, slamming and walked out the door. A few seconds later there was a knock on his door. Anna.

 

“Hey Anna.” Louis said bringing her into a hug.

 

“Hey Louis.” she said putting her face in his neck. They stayed like that for awhile until Anna pulled back. “What did you need to talk to me about?” Anna asked.

 

“Harry.” he said. Louis talks to Anna about Harry more than he talks to Anna about Harry. Honestly at first she thought they were dating, but was happily surprised when Louis said he wasn’t gay or in a relationship.

 

“What happened?” she asked setting them both down on the couch. He told her. Everything that he told Liam up to what just happened.

 

“Louis… do you think it’s possible that you may have feelings for Harry? Strong ones?” Anna asked. She can obviously tell and she doesn’t want Louis to go to Harry. She wants to be with him, but more importantly she wants him to be happy even if its her not making him happy.

 

“I’m not gay Anna.” Louis said sadly.

 

“I’m not saying that, maybe you’re bi.” she suggested. He shook his head.

 

“Nope, I’ve only ever thought about Harry how I would a girl-” he stopped talking freezing. “I’m not gay.” he said.

 

“Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?” she asked.

 

“I’m not gay Anna because I like you.” Louis said. He looked at her and saw that her and Harry were actually very similar. Their hair color and curls, their eyes, although Harry’s were brighter and more beautiful. Their face structure, their personalities. The only difference is that they were different a sex, hell they both like the same sex.

 

“I’m not saying you’re gay… maybe you’re just Harry-sexual.” she said. He looked at her confused. Maybe that’s how Harry feels around Louis all the time. He always has that adorable confused look on his face.

 

“Maybe I’m what?” he asked.

 

“Harry-sexual, you don’t like guys, but you like Harry. He’s the exception.” she explained. He shook his head.

 

“No, I can’t like a guy, it’s wrong Anna, it’s wrong. Maybe its because he’s so much like you that I’m acting like this. That's the only explanation.” Louis said.

 

"Kiss me and we'll find out." Anna said and he kissed her. The first time they kissed he felt a spark. Times after that he felt a spark, but now... nothing. He pulled back looking confused as she smiled at him sadly taking his face in her hands forcing him to look at her.

 

"Did you feel anything?" she asked. He shook his head.

 

"Nothing... But that doesn't make sense! I've always felt a spark when we kissed, why not now?" he asked her desperately, wanting an answer other than the obvious one.

 

"Maybe because you didn't even think of liking Harry was a possibility. Now you have and the spark is gone." she said sadly.

 

"No I like you Anna. You! I only thought this because he's so much like you okay?" he asked her and she shook her head sadly.

 

“Or maybe you think you like me because I’m so much like him.” she said letting go of his face.

 

“No, I want you Anna.” he said taking her hands in his looking in her eyes that reminded her of Harry’s- he didn’t think that. She looked at their hands sadly before taking her hands away.

 

“I’ll give you a deal, alright? I’m going to give you a week to figure things out and if you still want to be with me then we’ll be together, but if you think, even once, that you want to be with him then you will be with him. Alright?” she asked and he nodded.

 

“You want to watch a movie?” Louis asked and she nodded. They put in The Avengers and cuddled up together. The whole movie Louis couldn’t concentrate. he was thinking about what Anna said. Was it possible he only liked her because she was like Harry? Maybe. Harry was right Louis was acting like a jealous boyfriend. Why else would he be acting like that unless he actually was jealous and was being possessive. No its not that’s not it, he was only looking out for Harry, like a protective brother. Yeah that’s it, nothing more, nothing less.

 

***

 

It was Thursday and Harry was heading to Syco for his first day. He was supposed to start on Monday, but the weather was terrible, he was off Tuesdays and Wednesdays so today would be the day he was going to meet everyone. That meant he was meeting the Anna that stole Louis heart. He hasn’t talked to Louis, it was on Friday so almost a week, since their fight which meant he had to walk in the cold December air. It was almost Louis’ birthday and Harry wanted to get him something nice even if they aren’t on good terms at the moment.

 

He walked in the building with relief, the warm surrounding him. He was met with Vanessa smiling at him which he returned.

 

“Hey Vanessa.” Harry said, shivering slightly.

 

“Hello Harry. What are you here for. Louis isn’t in.” she said and he chuckled.

 

“I work here as a songwriter now.” he said. Her face lit up as a look of recognition crossed her face.

 

“Your the new song writer? Oh my goodness this is awesome!” she squealed.

 

“Yeah.” she chuckled as she hugged him over her desk.

 

“Oh, so listen I know you were supposed to meet your co-songwriters, but we’ve been having many requests for people to work with you.” s

he said.

 

“Really?” he asked surprised.

 

“Yeah, One Direction, Little Mix, Maroon 5, Coldplay, The Script, Rihanna, Taylor Swift, Ed Sheeran-”

 

“Wait all those people want to work with me?” he asked and she nodded.

 

“Yeah and many more, we eventually had to resort to auctioning off who got to work with you. Ed Sheeran won and he is working with you today." she said and Harry's eye lit up.

 

"Seriously?! He's like my favorite solo artists!" Harry exclaimed, bursting with excitement.

 

"Yep and afterwards you can meet your co-workers. You are working with Anna today with Ed as well. Simon says she has potential and that she could learn from you so he wants you to take her under your wing so to speak.” she said.

 

“But she’s worked here longer.”

 

“Details, details. The fact is you’re a better songwriter and that much is very clear.” she said. She typed something into her computer and then came out from behind her desk. “Follow me please.” she said. They walked down a hallway into a music room where the girl he passed in the hallway when he was going to talk to Nick was sitting in a pink beanbag chair. So that’s Anna.

 

“Harry, this is Anna, Anna this is Harry.” Vanessa said catching Anna’s attention. She looked up and smiled.

 

“So this is the famous Harry I’ve been hearing about so much?” she said getting up from the beanbag she was sitting on to shake Harry’s hand.

 

"As I have of you. Louis is quite fond of you." Harry said, his tone, not the most excited.

 

"Well I'll let you two get acquainted." Vanessa said, leaving. Anna sat back down in her beanbag motioning for Harry to sit in the one across from her. Anna fixed her hair then leaned forward, resting her arms on her knees.

 

"Okay let's get something straight. Which may be something you won't not understand considering you're not straight, but we'll attempt it. I don't need your help writing great songs. One of my worst songs is better then your best song, okay? I don't need you getting in the way and stealing my clients." she hissed at Harry. He looked at her, waiting for the 'I'm just joking around', but it never came.

 

"How could I steal them if you're a better song writer then me? If its true then you won't have anything to worry about." Harry fired at her.

 

"I don't have anything to worry about because you won't steal my clients. You know why?" she asked like she was talking to a baby.

 

"Why?" Harry mimicked her.

 

"Because you can't write a good song to save your life." she snapped again a scowl across her face.

 

"Then why am I supposed to take you under my wing and teach you how to write meaningful songs? Look I don’t know what I did to make you upset at me, but you don’t need to attack my writing, my songs, alright? They are very important to me and basically saved my life.”

 

“Actually Louis saved your life and you still act like an ungrateful child towards him. Getting mad over the stupidest things, leaving Louis to hangout with his best friend. If anything you should be tending to his every whim. You are such a spoiled brat.” Anna snapped.

 

"They saved my life before Louis found me, they've kept me alive for 4 years so obviously they aren't that bad. And I am not a spoiled brat, if anything I'm the least spoiled child at my age."

 

"I beg to differ. You got Louis to buy you a whole wardrobe, computer, phone, ipod, tablet, food and water-"

 

"I never asked for any of that. He said I was going to live with him, he was the one that said he was buying me all of those things when I told him I was fine. It's called by nice and kind. Something you obviously know nothing about."

 

"I know more than you." she said.

 

“Listen, I don’t know what your problem is, but-”

 

“You’re my problem. All Louis ever talks about is you and it’s really fucking annoying.” she said.

 

“And your point is? He talks to you about me all the time, so I don’t understand why you're so mad at me. Besides he straight so what does it matter?” he said his voice fading a little.

 

“Because he- Wait. He didn't tell you did he?" she asked.

 

"Tell me what?" Harry asked. She shook her head.

 

"You'll find out before the end of the week." she said with a smirk.

 

"A-Are you two, like, dating or something?" Harry asked sadly, but he tried to hide it.

 

"You'll find out this week." she said, keeping him in the dark. "You like him don’t you?” she asked enjoying the blush that crept onto his face. "You do!" she exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, go ahead tell him he already knows.” Harry was never the best at lying, but hopefully she’s really stupid.

 

“I wasn’t going to tell him, but maybe I will now.” she said mischievously.

 

“Hello.” they heard someone from the door say. The turned and saw the one and only Ed Sheeran.

 

“Eddy how are you?” Anna asked and gave him a hug. He rolled his eyes, making Harry chuckled, before hugging her lightly back.

 

“I’m good you?” he asked, not interested at all.

 

“Great! I wrote a song for you. I hope you like it, I worked hard on it.” she said and handed him the notebook. He nodded and read it. The song wasn’t what he wanted. At all.

 

“It’s good, it’s just not my style." he said handing it back to her then turned to Harry. "Hello you must be Harry.” he said walking over and giving Harry a tight hug. Harry was surprised, but a hot superstar was hugging him so he wasn’t going to just not hug him back.

 

“Yeah, that's me, hello Ed.” he said, pulling back from the hug.

 

“Did you write a song?” Ed asked. Harry shook his head.

 

“No, I didn’t.” Harry said and Ed smiled.

 

“Perfect.” Ed said and Harry looked at him confused. “I paid to work with you, not have you write the song. I wanted to work one on one with you.” Ed said.

 

“What about me?” Anna piped up.

 

“You already wrote a song you can go get lunch.” he said and waved her away making Harry chuckled.

 

"But I can-"

 

"Trust me it's fine. You don't need to show up for our other sessions either, I want to just work with Haz on this one." he said to her, interrupting her. "You don't mind me calling you Haz, do you?" Ed asked. Harry shook his head 'no'.

 

"Well you can go now." he said and pushed her gently to the door. She hesitated, but did eventually leave. When the door closed Ed groaned.

 

“I hate her. She's so annoying and she writes terrible songs. I mean they aren't bad, they're catchy, but they have absolutely no meaning. Like listen to this.

 

**It's going down, I'm yelling timber**

**You better move, you better dance**

**Let's make a night you won't remember**

**I'll be the one you won't forget.**

 

Like the lyrics don’t make sense. Let’s make a night you won’t remember I’ll be the one you won’t forget? If you don’t remember you’ll forget the person then. She wanted me to do this with K E Dollar sign Ha. (For all my Connor Franta people out there)” Ed said, shaking his head.

 

“Well let’s make a song you will like okay?” Harry asked and Ed nodded.

 

“So what do you want it to be about?” Harry asked.

 

“My girlfriend Ellie.” Ed said.

 

“Alright, let’s get to work.” Harry said and picked up his pencil.

 

***

 

When Louis woke up, it was dark out. He had been up all night last night trying to figure out how to talk to Harry. Since his talk with Anna, he’s been noticing little things about Harry that he never really bothered noticing before. How deep his voice was in the morning, the tattoos he had, his clothes, how he smelled, how he laughed, his eyes, his smile, how he looked when he would wear beanies and bandannas. He thinks he likes Harry, but he needs to be certain before he does anything. He sighed and got up. Harry would be back from work by now right? It was 8 at night. He needs to talk to him about how Anna thinks he has feelings for him. How he thinks he has… feelings for him. And he needs to do it now before he backs out of it.

 

“Harry?” he called downstairs. He walked down the stairs as he waited for a reply that didn't come.

 

“Harry?” he called again peaking into the kitchen.

 

“Yeah?” he heard from behind him making him jump. He turned and saw Harry taking off his shoes and coat. Harry looked beautiful. His hair is messed up from the wind, his lips were red from the cold, his cheeks flushed pink.

 

“We need to talk.” Louis said, blushing slightly.

 

“Yeah we do. Today I wrote a song with Ed Sheeran and it was amazing. He's so nice and creative and we're going to hang out on Tuesday and write a song and then sing it and play it and I can't wait!" Harry said excitedly.

 

"That's great Haz." Louis said, controlling his jealousy. He had to remind himself that Ed had a girlfriend.

 

"Yeah. Oh and he picked my song over Anna’s, it was hilarious.” Harry said sitting crisscross on the couch as did Louis.

 

“Why is that funny?” Louis asked.

 

“Because she was being a bitch to me. Saying my songs were terrible.” Harry said.

 

“Did she now?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah, oh and she asked me today if you told me something yet. What was she talking about?” Harry asked.

 

“Yeah that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. So after you left to go talk to Nick on Friday I called Anna.” Louis said. “And we um ah.. talked about...erm some things and…” Louis said tripping over his words.

 

“Are you two dating? I mean if you are that's fine, I'll deal with her bitchiness for you.” Harry asked taking Louis’ hand in his. He was still mad at Louis, for obvious reasons, but he obviously was saying something that was difficult for him to say. Louis blushed, looking at their hands. His hands were so much smaller than Harry’s.

 

"No it's not that." Louis said.

 

"Then what's wrong Boo? Are you okay Louis?" Harry asked.

 

“Ye-ah it’s just, you’re most likely going to be mad at me after I tell you this, if not hate me.” Louis said shakily.

 

“I could never hate you Lou.” Harry said bring him into his lap, holding him; rocking him back and forth in a comforting way.

 

“Harry, Anna thinks I may um… have feelings for you.” Louis mumbled the last part so Harry couldn’t hear.

 

“She thinks you may have what?” Harry asked.

 

“She thinks I may have feelings.” Louis said over exaggerating ‘feelings’.

 

“I'm glad she thinks that. Everyone has feelings Louis.” Harry said chuckling.

 

“For you.” Louis said. Harry stopped chuckling, his grip loosened on Louis’ waist, but he didn’t let go. He was tense, looking at the wall. His heart beating fast, although he isn’t sure if it’s from anger regret or sorrow. Anger from everything Louis said about being gay, regret for everything he’s done, and sorrow for what’s about to come, what he still needs to tell Louis.

 

“W-What?” Harry asked, he has to be kidding.

 

“She thinks I have feelings for you. Strong ones.” Louis said

 

“W-What do you think?” Harry asked. Louis shrugged.

 

“I told her I didn’t,” Harry’s heart dropped to his stomach. “but she didn’t believe me.” It moved back into his chest.  “I told her I wanted to be with her.” his hope flew out the window. “She said it was because she’s so much like you.” his hope came back with cruel reality.

 

“Louis-” Harry tried, but Louis interrupted him.

 

“I kissed her.” Louis said cupping Harry’s cheek with one hand. “I didn’t feel a spark like I did before.” He grabbed the back of Harry’s neck with his other hand.

 

“L-Louis.” Harry stutter quietly, nervously. He knew he should pull away, he had to pull away. But he really didn't give a damn about what he should be doing at the moment.

 

“She’s giving me a week to figure out my feelings.” Louis said, staring into Harry’s eyes, leaning in. “I want to see if I need a week or not.” Louis said, his lips brushing Harry’s.

 

“Louis I can’t kiss you.” Harry said, but Louis didn’t pull away.

 

“And why is that?” Louis asked closing his eyes.

 

“Because you’re drunk.”  Harry tried, he didn’t want to tell Louis now.

 

“Haven’t had a drink for days.” Louis said.

 

“You’re high.” Harry tried again. Louis was making things so much harder then it needed to be.

 

“I don’t do drugs.” Louis said

 

“You’re straight.” Harry said.

 

“I think I may be Harry-sexual” Louis whispered.

 

“Why?” Harry asked quietly. Louis didn’t answer for a few seconds.

 

“Because I really want to fucking kiss you right now more than I've ever wanted to kiss someone before.” Louis breathed and connected their lips. He felt something faint at first that was growing and growing each second he had his unmoving lips on Harry’s. They were soft and plump, but had a rough feeling to them if that makes any sense. He started moving his lips against Harry’s who didn’t move his, Harry pulled back instead.

 

“I’m dating Nick.” Harry said, then he let what just happened sink in. “Oh god I just cheated on him…” Harry said growing upset.

 

“W-What? Since when?” Louis asked, his heart dropping.

 

“Since we had that fight. Look, it’s for the best, you aren’t gay Louis. Maybe the only reason you didn’t feel a spark with Anna is because you were confused, I’m sure if you kissed her now-”

 

“You’re dating him?” Louis asked and Harry nodded, even though Louis hadn't wanted him to answ. “But you said you hated him!” Louis said his eyes filling with tears. He shouldn't be this upset about it, so why does he feel like crying?

 

“Look Louis I guess it’s time I told you about us…” Harry said, but not saying anymore. Louis waited for him to continue, he didn’t. Louis sighed and walked into the kitchen, he got himself a beer. He turned and saw Harry sitting on the kitchen island.

 

“He was my sister’s best friend.” Harry started randomly. Louis looked at him confused. “You want to know about me and Nick don’t you?” Harry asked and Louis nodded. Louis hopped on the island, sitting closer to Harry then necessary, but neither minded. He started again.

 

“My mum and dad both thought of Nick like a son, but my dad thought of him as the son he always wanted. He was handsome, popular, charming, a jock, strong. Everything I wasn’t, I was smart, not athletic at all. Farthest thing you can get. I was like a baby deer learning how to walk. I was shy and quiet, and I loved music instead of sports. A good way to sum it up would be to say I was the outcast, always keeping to myself, not very popular. Nick was my only friend outside of my family.”

 

“Anyway, seeing as my family loved him he stayed at our house a lot. He would always stay in my room. Not that we didn’t have a guest bedroom, but my dad thought Nick’s, well, everything would rub off on me, I guess the thing he wouldn’t have wanted to rub off on me, did. His sexuality.My mum knew Nick was gay, but my dad had no idea, maybe it would have been better if he did…” Harry sighed.

 

“So wait. Your mum let a gay guy stay with her gay son?” Louis asked.

 

“She didn’t know I was gay, heck I didn’t even know I was gay until…” Harry stopped to take a breath.

 

“You could say we had gotten comfortable together. I looked up to him like the brother I never got. I thought that was how he saw me, I guess I was wrong. Well one night when I was 12 and he was 16, almost 17, my mom said Nick could stay over which he automatically agreed too. We had known he loved to stay over and we loved having him over, he was apart of the family. He slept in my bed as we always did, but we were always fully clothed. This time he stripped into his boxers. I asked him why and he said because he was comfortable around me and that I should be comfortable around him too. I shrugged it off because I didn't think anything of it. We had seen each other naked before when my parents weren’t home and him and my sister went swimming naked so really what was the difference? Don't ask me why because I still to this day have no idea what possessed them to do that. So I stripped into my boxers and got into bed, waiting for Nick, but he just stood there looking at me. I didn’t understand the look on his face, I was too innocent and naive to know that he had lust in his eyes.”

 

“I told him to hurry up and get in bed which he did… but he crawled on top of me and pinned me so I couldn’t move. He asked me if I liked him which I said yes, of course I liked him he, was my best friend. But he told me that wasn’t what he meant. He meant if I liked him. Like, liked like him. Like how I would like a girl. I told him I didn’t like girls, which made him smirk. Then I realized he was asking me if I had a crush on him. I never thought about it, but then I realized I always wanted to be around him, every time I saw him I would just stare at him and want to be with him. I told him that, yes I did like him, but it was wrong and guys shouldn’t like guys. I thought it was wrong too. Not so much as to be disgusted, but I didn't think I was gay."

 

"He told me it was okay to be gay and that he liked me too. We stared at each other for a while until he couldn’t take it anymore, I guess. He said ‘fuck it’ and he kissed me. I had never been kissed before so I just did what he did. He eventually got tired of my lips and moved to my neck. He was careful not to give me a love bite because everyone would get suspicion. He started kissing down my body, but I didn’t want him too, I wanted him to stop. I tried pushing him, telling him to stop. He didn’t stop, he just shushed me and told me it would feel good, so I shut up."

 

“He didn't take my virginity that night, which was good because honestly I would probably be too scared of him after that if he did. Sorry getting off topic, but made me realize I was gay and gay for him. It continued for a while 2 years to be exact and it was the best two years of my life. He was in a college nearby so we could visit each other. He took me on dates and he was so sweet. It was amazing until my father found out I was gay. I never told anyone except Nick, my sister, and my mum, but they all said they wouldn’t tell because he was a homophobic asshole, I guess one of them lied.” Harry shook his head in disappointment.

 

“My dad hated me after that. He ‘wouldn’t having a fagot for a son’ as he put it. He would beat me until I was unconscious or felt I learned my lesson or both. Then…” Harry couldn’t say it. “some other things started happening. I went along with it because if I didn’t he would hurt my mum and sister, they didn’t know it was happening of course… Then one night I wouldn’t let him do it anymore. I pushed him and punched him, but it only made things worse. He kicked me out that night, literally. He kicked me the whole way to the door and out onto the street. I managed to sneak back in when he was sleeping and grabbed my guitar, songbook, and a coat. I went to Nick’s flat, but he wasn’t there. I had no one to go to, considering Nick was my only friend, so I hit the streets. Later I found out he left for a week with some blonde girl and he been seeing her since he was 16. I hadn’t seen my mum or sister since either. I moved and scavenged everyday until I found the bench outside the coffee shop and made it my home.  The ladies inside would give me food that was left over so I didn't need to scavenge for food anymore.”

 

"Did you ever..." Louis trailed off.

 

"Have  sex with Nick?" Harry asked, finishing his question. Louis nodded. "No, a few blow jobs and hand jobs, but I told him I wanted to wait until I was older and he respected that. Then again he did cheat on me with a slut so..."

 

“So what was his reason that got you back?” Louis asked.

 

“He told me it was for us that he was with her. So my dad wouldn’t get suspicious.” Harry said.

 

“And you believed that?” Louis asked. Harry shrugged.

 

“I don’t really believe anything anymore.” Harry said, putting his head on Louis shoulder.

 

"Then why are you back with him?"

 

"Because he was acting like the guy I fell in love with again." Harry said, looking at Louis with his big green eyes.

 

“Can I tell you what I think?” Louis asked. Harry nodded. “I think he’s the one who told your dad about you being gay.” Harry’s head ripped from his shoulder.

 

“W-What? Why would he do that?” Harry asked.

 

“Think about it, he knew your dad was homophobic right?” Louis questioned and Harry nodded. “He knew he would kick you out, right?” Harry nodded. “And he knew you would be the first one you would come to right?” Harry nodded.

 

“Yeah, we made a plan for if my dad ever found out.” Harry said.

 

“That means he would have 24/7 access to you and your body. I’m not saying all he wanted was your body, just clarifying that.” Louis said.

 

"But I made it clear that i wanted to wait." Harry said.

 

"But think about it knowing him don't you think he was capable of making you feel guilty so you would have sex with him?" Louis asked.

 

“But, would he really do that to a 14 year old?” Harry asked.

 

“He’s a dick.” Louis said.

 

“Louis will you tell me what he did to you to make you hate him so much?” Harry asked, sleepily.

 

“Let go sit on the couch yeah?” Louis asked and Harry nodded. Louis lead a sleepy Harry out to the couch where he held him in his arms.

 

“Will you tell me now?” Harry asked and Louis nodded.

 

“There was this girl Hannah. She was my girlfriend and I loved her to death. Well long story short, Nick wanted to have sex with me, I told him I had a girlfriend. He told her I was gay she dumped me and I was heartbroken.” Louis said.

 

“Is that why you hate gays?” Harry asked.

 

“I don’t hate gays. My dad was like yours except he beat into my head that being gay was wrong. Not literally, but that’s how I was raised." Louis said quickly

 

“Oh.” Harry said.

 

“Yeah.” Louis said. “Are you going to break up with Nick?” Louis asked. Harry nodded.

 

 

“Yeah, I honestly don’t know why I’m with him. Maybe it was because he was acting like the Nick I fell in love with. Well, I thought it was love. Then again I was only 12. And after hearing what you had to say I really don’t want to see him again, for real this time.” Harry said giggling.

 

“Good.” Louis said and kiss Harry’s head. “Honestly this is weird.” Louis said.

 

“What’s weird?” Harry asked.

 

“Liking a guy, kissing a guy, cuddling with a guy.” Louis said, Harry looked down and went to get up, but Louis pulled him back down. “It’s a good weird.” Louis said smiling.

 

“Good.” Harry said and kissed his chin.

 

“I want to try Harry.” Louis said.

 

“You want to try what?” Harry asked.

 

“I want to try being with you. Will you be with me?” Louis asked.

 

“Are you sure?” he questioned. “Just because we kissed doesn’t mean we have to be together Louis.” Harry stated. Louis nodded then tightened his grip on Harry.

 

“I know, but I want to Cupcake.” Louis said.

 

“Cupcake?” Harry asked and Louis shrugged.

 

“You remind me of a cupcake. Your so sweet and everybody loves you. Cupcakes are sweet and everybody loves them. It’s your new nickname.” Louis said.

 

“Okay then I need to come up with a nickname for you.” Harry said, putting on his thinking face which Louis thought was the most adorable thing he’s ever seen. “Tiger.” Harry said.

 

“Tiger?” Louis repeated.

 

“Tiger.” Harry said.

 

“Why Tiger?” Louis asked chuckling.

 

“It was either that or pancakes. I wanted to take the first thing that popped into my head and that was pancakes… I thought of pancakes (Again for all my Connor Franta people out there). And then I thought of Tiger and thought it fit better. You can be mean and protective then nice and cute the next.” Harry said

 

“You think tigers are cute and nice?” Louis asked.

 

“Yes I do Boobear.” Harry giggled.

 

“Whatever you say Kitten.”

 

“Okay no more nicknames!” Harry yelled dramatically.

 

"How about we go to bed." Louis suggested. Harry yawned loudly and nodded.

 

"Okay." he said and got up, Louis following behind him. Harry was about to go into his room when Louis tugged him into his room. Harry gave him a bewildered look, but Louis just smiled.

 

"You’re staying with me, you’re going to cuddling with me." Louis demanded and Harry just flopped on the bed. "Are you just going to stay in that or are you going to change?" Louis asked.

 

"Ugh nooe y podrtg cghfhd." Harry said, the pillow muffling his words.

 

"What?" Louis asked.

 

"Ugh no I just want to sleep." Harry said and cuddled up with the blanket that was on Louis' bed.

 

"Cupcake, just put on some pajama pants at least." Louis whined and Harry groaned.

 

"Cupcake just put on some pajama pants at least, I'll put pajama pants on you when you-" Harry continued to grumble angrily to himself as Louis watched in amusement. "Happy?" Harry asked and Louis nodded.

 

"Yes." Louis said.

 

"Thank God now I can sleep." Harry said and flopped into the same position he was in before. Louis climbed in bed with Harry, bringing the boy into his side.

 

"You never answered me." Louis said.

 

"What do you mean Tiger?" Harry asked yawning, nuzzling his head into Louis' neck.

 

"You never said if you would try this with me... so will you?" Louis asked.

 

"Not until I break up with Nick." Harry said. "I'm not cheating on him. I know how it feels and I don't want it to happen to him even if he was the one to do it to me." Harry said and Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"You are too nice to be human." Louis muttered.

 

"Humans can be nice." Harry said.

 

"Yeah, but not that nice. Unless you're a saint or a nun or a priest and even they aren't this nice all the time. Mother Teresa is the only person that was ever nicer than you." Louis said causing a chuckle to leave Harry's lips.

 

"Louis, why didn't you ask Anna out before?" Harry asked. Louis shrugged.

 

"Something was holding me back, I guess it was me knowing she wasn't the right person for me." Louis mumbled, but Harry caught every last word.

 

“Oh,” Harry said. “well I hope you find them.” Harry said, cuddling closer into Louis' side.

 

“You’re an idiot you know that?” Louis asked.

 

“Why?” Harry demanded. He didn’t like being called an idiot. Hated it.

 

“Because you’re so oblivious to things.” Louis said.

 

"I am not." Harry protested.

 

"You are when you're tired." Louis said.

 

"Sh sh sh, no more talk" Harry said putting his pointer finger on Louis' lips. "Sleep time." Harry said, the soft snores filled the room. Louis chuckled and yawned, he was tired now even if it was only 9:30. Just as Louis got comfortable there was a knock at the door downstairs. Louis mentally groaned and carefully got up without waking Harry up. He put on sweat pants and a sweatshirt seeing as he was in his boxers, and grouchily walked down stairs and opened the door.

 

"Please leave Nick, Harry and I were both sleeping comfortably in my bed then you woke me up, that's very rude I hope you know." Louis said angrily.

 

"I need to talk to Harry, its about Des. His dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8057 words. You guys better love me. Sorry if some parts were iffy I just really wanted to get to the end of this. So we got to see two sides of Anna, the sweet one and the bitch one. I'm not sure if I should use sweet or bitchy... Anyway I need to say somethings. One I'm sorry for the terrible updating and that when I do update its late at night for you guys, but there are different time zones. That is why I don't have a scheduled because for some people its late or early. Also, I know this story seems to be going fast, but I need to fit everything in a 2 month time zone (in the story) so I can end the story the way it needs to so I can go into the sequel because if I don't end with Harry's decision (oops spoiler alert) on being in One Direction or not it ruins everything for the sequel. We're already in a week and a 3/4 since Simon gave Harry the 2 month deadline. He gave it in the begging of December and Harry needs to decide by the begging of February. I wrote like more then 200 words for this note. Anyway, comment, kudo, share, tell your friends (yeah probably not), your siblings, parents, dogs, cat's, whatever pet's you may or may not have to read the story. Love you guys. Oh I have another thing, most author's call their readers something and I've been trying to come up with something for you guys, but I can't so, if you come up with something I will dedicate a chapter to you, maybe if I can put you in the story, or something.


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you talking about? What about his dad?” Louis asked.

“Let me talk to Harry.” Nick demanded, trying to move past Louis, into the flat.

“He’s asleep.” Louis said getting in his way.

“Harry!” Nick yelled at the top of his lungs, it was then Louis realized Nick had been crying, his cheeks and eyes were puffy and red, his voice was all scratchy.

“Shut up he’s asleep.” Louis hissed.

“Louis this is extremely important, now let me talk to Harry!” Nick yelled, his voice cracking.

“Keep you damn voice down!” Louis said loudly.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, coming down the stairs, rubbing his eyes with his closed fists like a child. It was incredibly adorable.

“Harry, tell Louis to let me in, I need to tell you something important.” Nick pleaded.

“Louis let him in.” Harry said and Louis hesitantly did. Harry rushed over to Nick as he started to cry again. "Nick what's wrong?" Harry asked taking him over to the couch, his arms around Nick's shoulders.

“H-Harry, it's about your d-dad.” Nick said, his voice had a weird tone. He sounded sad, obviously, but relieved.

“Wait, what about my dad- Des?” Harry asked.

“He's d-dead Harry. The p-police found him in an a-alley last night. He was m-murdered." Nick told him while Harry just held him as he sobbed.

“He's dead." Harry stated, not really sure if he was upset or happy. "And you know about this how?” Harry asked.

“Anne c-called me last night.” Nick said, wiping tears away from his face.

“What did she say?” he asked. He was fully interested on how Anne felt about all of it.

“Well, after Anne and D-Des g-got d-divorced, your d-dad-" Harry gave him a pointed look. "Des” Nick corrected himself. "G-Got into d-drugs. The p-police had suspected him f-for a f-few months, but never really had any solid e-vidence. Someone reported a scream and a g-gunshot. They think he was g-going to buy some more d-drugs, but d-didn't have e-nough to pay f-for it. They also think he was in d-debt to the g-guys that killed h-him." Nick told him.  

“Well, how did my mum take it?” Harry asked.

“She wasn't very upset, b-but she was still sad. I asked h-her and she said he d-deserved it after he took you a-away from her.” Nick said, nuzzling his face into Harry's neck.

“Well, then I guess you won't find it weird that I'm not that upset about it?” Harry asked. Nick shook his head. They both stood up and Harry walked over to get Nick a jacket. He was shivering.

“No, I guess not, but d-don’t you feel a little bit upset? He was your f-father.” Nick asked calming down, Harry just shrugged.

“Not really, I mean, I haven't thought about him since he kicked me out. As far as I'm concerned he was no father of mine, he was a stranger. Why would I care if a stranger died? A stranger that made me live on my own since I was 14.” Harry said.

“But-”

“Listen, thank you for telling me, but I really don't care.” Harry said, walking over to Nick giving him a hug.

"The funeral is in a f-few weeks. Anne, Gemma, and Robin will b-be there. I think you should g-go reunite with G-Gemma and Anne, they miss you. You should meet Robin t-too, he's a g-great guy." Nick suggested quietly pulling back. Harry nodded whispering a small 'maybe'. Nick kissed him sweetly, making a forgotten Louis’ blood boil. At least Harry wasn't kissing back. Harry handed him the coat and he took it with a sniffle and a'thank you.' “Bye Harry, I love you.” Nick said once he pulled back.

“Bye.” Harry said, a blush painting his cheeks, then Nick was gone after sending a tiny smirk to a red faced Louis, making him about to explode with anger. Was Nick just pretending to be upset? And Nick still had that god damn effect on Harry even if he wanted nothing to do with Nick. That’s not entirely true, he still wants Nick in his life, but as a friend.

“Why did you let him kiss you?” Louis asked, scaring Harry who was still looking at the door.

“Because we’re still dating.” Harry said. “I would've broken up with him now, but he just told me that my dad- Des just died.” Harry said.

“Why does that matter?” Louis asked, trying to keep his anger in check.

“Because Louis, he was close with Des. Des was like Nick's father since his real father wanted nothing to do with him.” Harry explained.

“So?” Louis

“So?" Harry looked at him in shock. "Is that all you have to say? So?" Harry asked and Louis nodded. " **So** , I'm not heartless, I'm not going to give him more bad news after something like this.” Harry yelled. Why was Louis so inconsiderate at times like this? Harry may never understand that.

“Are you sure it isn't just because you still have feelings for him?” Louis asked, ducking his head. Harry froze for a moment. That couldn't be why, could it? Of course not.

“No Louis.” Harry said, walking towards him. "I just can't spring that on someone after someone close to their heart dies. And I'm not going to lie to you. Because I used to love Nick does influence my decision more because I hate seeing him upset, not because I still have the same feeling for him as I always did. I will always love Nick, but not as much as I love you." Harry said and both boy's tensed. It slipped out, he didn't want to say it now, it was still to early for 'I love you's'.

“What? You love me?” Louis asked.

“Yes.” Harry sighed.

“Harry I-I... I-I-” Louis tried to say it back, but he couldn't. He wasn't sure if he loved Harry like that. If he was in love with Harry.

“Hey, don't worry about it. I'm not expecting you to say it back Louis.” Harry said, hesitantly hugging him. "I don't expect you to say it back anytime soon, okay? Don't worry about it." Harry said kissing his cheek. "I'm just a stupid 17 teen year old who falls in love easily."

“I thought you were 18. You said you were on the street for 4 years and were kicked out when you were 14.” Louis said, trying to get the end of Harry's comment to disappear. If it didn't that means Harry could fall back in love with Nick and Louis doesn't want that.

“Yeah I was kicked out in December. When you found me it was going to be the 4th year. So it was almost 4 years, sorry.” Harry said, unwrapping his arms from Louis and heading into the kitchen.

“Oh, okay.” Louis said quietly, watching Harry leave. Louis walked into the kitchen a few minutes later to see a kettle on the stove and Harry pacing back and forth, not noticing Louis was in the room. Louis had to admit, Harry looked extremely hot right now. Pacing his only boxer clothed body around the kitchen, one hand running through his chocolate locks, the other on his hip, his face concentrated and firm as he thought. Louis could see the gears turning and turning in Harry’s head.

“Why the hell did I let that slip?” Harry asked himself quietly, running another frustrated hand through his hair, tugging at it slightly. Louis sighed and walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist from behind, scaring him before Harry leaned back into his embrace.

“Haz why don’t we go back to bed and rest, yeah?” Louis said, his hot breath trailing down Harry’s neck giving his shivers. “We’ll talk it out in the morning." Louis said, but honestly he was hoping Harry wouldn’t remember. Harry shouldn’t have to worry about anything. He shouldn't have to worry about if Louis really loved him or if he was just setting his heart up for heart break. He’s done enough of that in the past  **almost**  4 years to last a lifetime.

“Yeah, okay. Just let me get the tea.” Harry said nodding. Louis smiled and unwrapped his arms from Harry’s waist, watching Harry pull two mugs from the shelf. Louis watched as Harry carefully prepared Louis' tea, making it specifically how Louis liked it, then throwing his together quickly and carelessly. Louis smiled as Harry handed him the tea he didn't even ask for; Harry just knew. Louis took it gratefully and took Harry's hand in his free one and started leading him up to Louis’ room where they cuddled for the rest of the night.

 

***

 

Harry woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating on Louis’ nightstand. He grabbed it quickly so it wouldn’t wake Louis up and looked at the caller Id. Nick. Harry sighed, he just wants to go back and cuddle with Louis.

( **Bold Harry** _Italics Nick_ )

 

**“Hello?”**

_“Hey Haz, what are you doing?”_

**“I was sleeping.”**

_“Oh, sorry I woke you babe.”_  Harry rolled his eyes, Nick wasn’t ever sorry about anything.

 **“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Was there something you needed? How are you holding up?”** Harry asked and heard Nick sigh.

 _“Fine, just trying to distract myself. That wasn't why I called though, I wanted to know if you wanted to come look at some guitars with me.”_ Nick said, peaking at Harry’s interest.

**“What are you doing looking at guitars?”**

_“I was hoping you could teach me sometime. You’re the best guitar player I know.”_ Nick said Harry scoffed, but blushed.

**“Why do you want to learn?”**

_“It’s a surprise… So will you come with me to pick one out?”_

**“Yeah, of course. When?”** Harry asked, hoping to have some time to spend with Louis.

 _“In an hour? Around 12?”_ Harry looked at the clock. It was 11. He usually never sleeps in that late. He usually never sleeps in the same bed as Louis either.

 **“Sure. Sounds good, Nicky.”** Harry said, the nickname slipping past his tongue before he could register he was saying it.

 _“Great see you later baby. I love you.”_ Nick said, waiting for Harry to say it back.

 **“Bye.”** Harry said, hanging up before Nick could say anything else.

“Who were you talking too?” Louis asked, rubbing his eyes. He just woke up as Harry said goodbye.

“No one.” Harry lied.

“Harry who was it?” Louis questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Louis it’s no one.” Harry said, crawling back into his cocoon of comforters.

“Harry it’s obviously someone of you won’t tell me.” Harry stayed quiet. “Please Harry.” Louis sighed, but Harry just shook his head.

“You’ll get mad at me.” Harry said looking up at Louis through his eyelashes.

“I’ll be even angrier if you don’t tell me.” Louis countered. Harry sighed and nodded.

“Nick.” Harry said quietly into the comforters so they sound was muffled, but loud enough for Louis to hear.

“Nick?” Louis pressed, hoping he heard Harry wrong.

“Yeah, he um… He wants me to help him pick out a guitar…and he wants me to teach him how to play it.” Harry said, pulling the covers over his head, one eye peeking out. It may have been the cutest thing Louis has ever seen if he was so irritated that Nick was trying to take Harry away from him.

“And you said yes. Great.” Louis scoffed. Harry sighed sadly.

“Louis don’t be like that-”

“Like what? He’s taking you away from me.” Louis snapped.

“Lou, he’s still my boyfriend. I still have to hang out with him. Besides I can tell he's still upset.” Harry said in a soft tone.

“Then break up with him. And why do  **you**  need to comfort him?” Louis said, looking over at him.

“I can’t and because my mum doesn't care about Des' death either if you were listening.” Harry said.

“He said she was a little upset about it Harry. Your dad-”

“Des.” Harry interrupted.

“Des. Des was  **your**  father so forgive me if I find it weird that he's more upset about it then you or your mother.” Louis said, pulling the covers off of Harry’s face.

“I know it's weird.” Harry admitted. “But Des loved Nick as a son and Nick loved Des as a father. They had a close bond I didn't have with Des and my mother moved on to Robin.” Harry sighed, looking at Louis’ sad face. “I’ll try do it soon okay?” Harry said. Louis grinned and nodded.

“Thanks Haz.” Louis said, pecking his forehead and getting up.

“Where are you going? I have like 20 minutes to cuddle with you and you just get up?” Harry pouted.

“Well I was going to go by Anna’s house for a little bit.” Louis said pulling some jeans and a random tanktop he found on the floor on. Harry rolled his eye at her name, but didn’t say anything. He was used to keeping his opinions to himself. Well, when he can.

“Cuddle with me till I have to get ready?” Harry asked, Louis just chuckled and nodded, climbing into the bed. Harry let himself be pulled into Louis embrace and nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck.

“Harry.” Louis said.

“Yeah, Lou?” Harry asked.

“I really don’t want you to go with Nick.” Louis said. Harry internally groan because all he wants to do it cuddle in silence, but Louis is making that difficult.

“And I really don’t want you to go to Anna’s, but you’re going to go anyway so what’s the point?” is what Harry wanted to say, but as he said earlier, he keeps his opinions to himself when he can, so instead he just plainly said:

“I know.”

“So how about you tell him you’re sick and we can stay here and cuddle?” Louis suggested.

“You said you were going over to Anna’s so I would imagine you two already made plans.” Harry said.

“Yeah, but we can cuddle after I go.” Louis said.

“There you go again. Trying to make me sit here, alone, and wait for you to come back.” Harry mumbled, turning around so he was facing away from Louis.

“You can come with me.” he said, trying to turn Harry around.

“Anna doesn’t like me Louis. She wouldn’t like me in her house, especially with you. I’m going with Nick, nothing will happen. I may have to kiss his cheek once or twice, but hopefully that’s it.” Harry said.

“Hopefully?” Louis questioned.

“I may have to kiss him Louis.” Harry said getting up.

“Where are you going?” Louis asked.

“To get a shower.” Harry said. He ignored Louis yelling for him to come back and walked into the bathroom, locking the door. He turned the water on, burning hot, how he’s always loved his shower. Scorching hot.

He stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower sighing. He loves taking long showers, they help him think about things. He doesn’t know if he show break up with Nick or not. He likes Louis, of course, but he likes Nick too. He would rather just be his friend though. He knows he told Louis he didn’t like him in anyway, but what was he supposed to tell him? He would be angry either way.

He was actually sort of looking forward to going out with Nick, maybe he could find a way for them to still be friends after he breaks up with him. It wouldn’t be that hard, right?

Harry sighed and grabbed the coconut shampoo he got the other day. He knows its girly, but he loves the smell and it makes his hair soft and his curls bouncy.

He doesn't understand why Louis puts up with him. If it were anyone else they would have sent him back out on the streets. Maybe he should stay with Nick and Louis can go with Anna? It seems like the better, but hardest option. Louis sure seems to like her and Harry doesn’t really believe the whole “I thought I liked her because she was exactly like you” thing. If he liked Harry, he should like Anna more, she’s everything Harry is except she’s female.

No matter what he chooses he can’t get too attached to either of them. He knows they will leave him eventually. Everyone does.

Maybe he’ll head down to the bakery today after he goes shopping with Nick. He wants to see Adam again, he seems nice. Harry still isn’t sure why Louis doesn’t like Adam, he’s seems like he would be a good friend.

Harry shook every thought he had and got out of the shower. He walked into his room and got dressed in jeans and a plain green t-shirt and walked back into Louis’ room to see he was gone.

“Where did he go?” Harry mumbled to himself. He shrugged and walked back into his room just as his phone buzzed. Louis texted him telling him he got called into work. Harry sighed and smiled. At least he won’t have to worry about Anna trying to get Louis in bed at her house. Then again she could do it at his office.

Harry grimaced at the thought and immediately reminded himself that he was still dating Nick, not Louis. Louis is a free man he can have sex with Anna if he wants too.

As he was thinking he got a text from Nick telling him he was at the flat door. Harry hurriedly picked up a jacket and ran to the door and if he fixed his hair before he opened the door know one has to know. And if it took him a few second to catch his breath because he ran that fast to the door, hopefully Nick won’t notice.

“Hello.” Nick said as Harry opened the door.

“Hi.” Harry said, blushing for a reason unknown to him.

“Ready to go babe?” Nick asked, taking a hold of Harry’s right hand with his left and kissing it. That made Harry turn as red as a rose.

“Y-Yeah.” Harry stuttered. “After w-we find you a guitar can we s-stop by the bakery? I want to say hi to someone.” Harry asked.

“Anything for you love.” Nick said, squeezing Harry’s hand tightly, but it was comforting for Harry. It made him feel like Nick wouldn’t go anywhere this time… When they broke up and hopefully they’ll become friends.

“After you my good sir.” Nick said letting Harry get into the lift.

***

“Mr. Tomlinson, how are you?” Vanessa asked and he shrugged.

“I could be better, I could be worse.” Louis said, sighing. Why does it seem that he and Harry only fight when Nick or Anna is involved? Nick is trying to take Harry away from Louis. He has a good reason for him to not want Harry to hang out with him, but Harry gets angry when Louis mentions Anna. If it wasn’t for Anna, Louis would have never realized his feelings for Harry. Instead of being angry at Anna, Harry should be thanking her.

“You want to talk about it?” Vanessa asked.

“It’s so much to talk about and I have to get into my office. Tea afterward?” Louis asked and she nodded.

“Of course Mr. Tea is better than coffee.” she joked. Louis only shrugged.

“Tea is better than coffee its a scientific fact.” Louis said starting to walk away.

“Are you a scientist now?” She yelled  as he keep walking.

“You know it babe.” He shouted over his shoulder, hearing her laugh before he walked into the lift.

***

“Harry just pick one!” Nick exclaimed. They were in a little instrument shop down the street from the bakery and Harry was looking between a Gibson and a Fender, both acoustic guitars.

“But they’re both so beautiful.” Harry told him in awe. He’s always wanted more guitars than the one he has now and if he ever got to get two more it would be the two in front of him.

“Fine.” Nick said with a smile and picked both the guitars up, heading to the check out.

“Nick what are you doing?” Harry asked.

“Making it so you have to choose one, I’m buying you one and I get the other.” Nick answered with a small smirk.

“No Nick! They’re so expensive!” Harry exclaimed. Nick just took Harry by his waist and kissed his forehead.

“You’re worth it though. I would buy you the world if I could.” Nick sweetly told him.

“No I’m not.” Harry said, guilt eating at his heart.

“Of course you are.” Nick said and turned toward the cashier. “I would like to buy both those guitars and the finest cases you have.” Nick said and covered Harry’s mouth before he could protest. After much protesting and insisting Harry and Nick were on their way to the bakery.

“Nick, I need to ask you something.” Harry said breaking the silence. Nick looked over with a smile.

“Yeah?”

“Will you still want to be around me if we ever break up? Like would you want to be my friend?” Harry asked when Nick stopped walking.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Nick asked sadly and worriedly.

Yes. “No. I just want to make sure I won’t ever lose you again.” Harry said squeezing Nick’s hands tightly.

“No. I wouldn’t like being just friends with you, but I will if it means still being in your life and having a chance to change your mind.” Nick said and started to walk again.

“Thank god.” Harry mumbled under his breath. He would break up with Nick now, but he just told Nick he wasn’t going to and he doesn’t want to lie to him. He doesn’t like lying, but if he doesn’t do it soon then he would be lying to Louis.

***

“God damnit does this damn phone ever stop ringing?” Louis asked as his office phone rung for the fourth time in a half an hour.

“Hello?” he grumbled into the phone.

“Well hello you too.” the person laughed.

“Oh, hello Simon. I’m sorry, this phone has been ringing non stop all morning, it’s giving me a headache.” said a tired Louis.

“Well, how about you come talk to me for a bit in my office, we need to discuss a few things.” Simon said.

“O-Okay sir.” Louis said with his voice trembling slightly.

“It’s nothing bad Louis. I promise.” Simon told him and Louis relaxed in his seat.

“Alright, I’ll be up in a few minutes.” Louis said and hung up after an exchange of bye’s.

He pushed his seat back and headed for the lift, wondering what Simon could possibly want. He hasn’t done anything wrong, he’s been on time, he checked and reported the song sales, he’s done most of his work, what could he want? He also said it wasn’t bad. What could he want if it wasn’t bad?

The lift doors opened on the top floor a few second later. He took a breath and stepped out into the hallway. He needs to calm down, he can’t stop at the door in front of Simon’s office unless he wanted to look like a complete idiot. Simon’s doors were glass, only when he was in a bad mood did he have the curtains he got installed closed.

He finally got to the door and saw Simon’s head was down. So Louis did have time to hesitate before he knocked after all. He eventually did knock and when Simon’s head snapped up he had a smile on his face.

“Come in Louis.” he said with a smile. Louis opened the door and relaxed, he has nothing to worry about. “Sit down, we have some business to discuss.” Louis didn’t like the sound of that.

“Of course, anything in particular or different things?” Louis asked.

“I want to give you a promotion.” Simon said.

“Oh? May I ask what it is?” Louis asked.

“I want you to be the Vice President here at Syco.” Simon said.

“Really?” Louis asked in shock.

“Yes, but I need to talk to you about something before I give you this promotion.” Simon said strictly.

“What about?”

“You and Harry… We need to talk about you and Harry.” Simon said and for some reason, Louis felt his blood run cold.

***

“So this is a cute little bakery.” Nick commented as they walked up to the front counter.

“Yeah, I have a job here when I’m not writing songs with famous people.” Harry said looking around for Adam.

“Well, well, well. Look who we have here.” Harry heard a familiar voice say. “How’ve you been stranger?” Harry turned and saw Adam wiping down one of the tables.

“Hey Adam, how’ve you been?” Harry said walking over to him and giving him a hug.

“I’ve been just fine, you?” Adam asked, hugging Harry back tightly.

“Complicated, but fine.” Harry said with a smile, he always smiles.

“Adam, Barbra needs to talk to you later.” a girl from the counter called. Harry watched Adam’s eyes light up at the sound of her voice.

“Emily come here for a second!” Adam yelled earning some glares from some of the customers while others just continued their conversations.

“Yeah?” she asked hopping over the counter.

“Emily, this is Harry and…” he trailed off for Nick to say his name.

“Nick, Harry’s boyfriend.” Nick said as Adam gave Harry a strange face.

“I thought that Louis bloke was your boyfriend.” Adam said. Nick rose an eyebrow at Harry as Harry just laughed.

“N-No we’re were just friends.” he said, hoping no one noticed he said ‘were friends’. They aren’t friends anymore. They’re more, but not dating obviously.

“Oh, sorry about that, I just assumed. You guys looked really close.” Adam apologized, his voice full of embarrassment.

“We are, but no. I have Nick.” Harry said.

“Okay well, um anyway. Emily this is Harry and his boyfriend Nick. Harry and Harry’s boyfriend Nick this is Emily, my girlfriend.” Adam voiced proudly.

“I told Louis you weren’t gay.” Harry mumbled to himself out loud.

“No, but I’m bi. So is she.” Adam said.

“So you’re Harry, the new worker right? Well it’s nice to meet you. Barbara goes on and on about you’re baking skills. I honestly thought she was going to fire half of us.” Emily chuckled.

“I’m not that good.” Harry blushed.

“Don’t listen to him, he makes the best brownies in the world.” Nick bragged, kissing Harry’s curls.

“N-Nick.” Harry stuttered.

“What, you’re my boyfriend, I’m going to brag about your amazing talents.” Nick told him and hugged him, pulling Harry tightly into his body. Harry felt so safe.

***

“You want me to tell Harry to join One Direction or I’ll leave him?” Louis looked at Simon in shock.

“No not exactly. I want you to persuade him into joining, that was just an example. I would never ask you to do that.” Simon said, honestly he just wants Louis to join them and make Harry a solo artist. Harry, as Simon and the rest of staff he works with, believe Harry would outshine the other boys, no offense to their musical talents. But since he can’t get Louis to come back to One Direction, he’s going to make sure he gets Harry to join them.

“How am I supposed to do that?” Louis asked.

“Well it’s apparent to everyone here that Harry has very deep feelings for you.” Simon said, not elaborating.

“And?”

“I want you to date him and convince him to join.” Simon said.

“Believe me I’m trying.” Louis said. Simon looked at him in suspicion.

“I thought you were straight.” Simon asked him.

“So did I, I talked to Anna about this and we think I’m just Harry-sexual.”

“Oh,”

‘This doesn’t change anything about my job right?”

“Of course not.” Simon said appalled that Louis would think that it would change his mind.

"So what's stopping you two from getting together?" Louis eyes went cold and he held back a growl.

“Nick  Grim-fucking-shaw.” Louis growled.

“What about him? And please, watch your language Louis.” Simon said, his face turning from a semi-smile to a hard look.

“Harry’s dating him.” Louis grumbled.

“Why would he do that? I thought he was such a smart lad.” Simon said with pity.

“They knew each other since they were young.” Louis told him.

“Nick would have been a lot older than him.”

“He took advantage of Harry’s innocent mind and made him believe he loved Nick when he doesn’t.” Louis sighed, he really hates Nick.

“Well then,” Simon said picking up his office phone, Louis sitting silently and watching. “I guess we just have to make Harry realize who is better for him.” Simon said and started making phone calls.

 

***

 

“Nick s-stop!” Harry yelled as Nick’s hands were all over him.

"Come on Harry you used to love this.” Nick said, while he was on top of Harry.

“I n-never l-liked this!” Harry exclaimed, trying to get out of Nick’s grip, but he wouldn't budge.

“Yes you did. I did this all the time.” Nick said, his hands still roaming Harry’s body.

“I-I’ve always h-hated b-being tickled! W-Who l-likes being tickled to death?” Harry laughed as he rolled around under Nick.

“You do.” Nick said, moving his fingers faster up Harry’s sides.

“Plea-Please s-stop I c-can’t t-take it a-anymore.” Harry pleaded, trying to catch his breath. Nick stilled his fingers and let Harry breath. Once Harry caught his breath and was only laughing at a normal rate he tried to push Nick off of him, who in return pinned his arms down to the floor of Nick’s living room floor.

Harry laughing slowly diminished, his eyes meeting the eyes of the man on top of him. Nick smiled down at him and looked at Harry’s lips, his smile falling into a serious expression. Harry stared up at Nick as the latter leaned in slowly.

He knew what was to come next, he was not that stupid. Nick was going to kiss him. He told Louis he would try not to do anything more than a kiss on the cheek or hand holding. But still he couldn’t find it in his head to stop the person who was his first kiss, his first date, his first boyfriend. His boyfriend now… His first love.  He couldn’t find it in his heart to stop the man who protected him from the harsh people in the world, he couldn’t find it in him to stop this man from kissing him.

Maybe it was an in the moment thing, and god does he hope it is because if he’s falling for Nick again it will be harder for him to leave Nick and go back to Louis.

Louis. Harry felt a river of guilt flow through his whole body as he felt Nick’s lips on his. Until he remembered. He and Louis aren’t dating, he’s dating the man who has his lips on Harry’s. Louis has no right to be mad at him for kissing his boyfriend.

Or does he?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it's late, 6 am. I'm sorry it's shorter than normal, but this needs updated.
> 
> Also I just published another story, it's prince!Louis and poor!Harry, it's called Forced Engagement so if you haven't read it yet please do it would mean the world.xx

Harry walks into his and Louis’ flat with guilt flowing through his body. Nick kissed him and he kissed him back, he feels terrible. He feels worse the terrible. To make matters worse was when Harry walks into the kitchen, Louis was standing there with dinner made and candles set up on the table.  
“What’s all this?” Harry asks, the guilt is about to eat him alive.  
“Well I figured since you had to spend the day with the twat, whose name is Nick Grimshaw, who doesn’t know how to keep his dick in his pants” Louis smiles at his statement. “I figured I would make you a nice dinner for a reward.” Louis walks over and takes Harry’s hand in his, kissing it smiling.  
“Louis you shouldn’t have.” Harry says, but Louis just smiles back at him.  
“It’s no big deal.” Harry takes his hand away. The guilt was swarming all around him.  
“No you really shouldn’t have I don’t deserve it.” Harry says walking to the other side of the kitchen.   
“Why?” Louis walks towards him completely confused. Did Harry not like the dinner? Harry closes his eyes and opens his mouth.  
“Because I kissed Nick.” he blurts out. He didn’t mean to, but maybe it’s better that it did. He may not have been able to otherwise.  
“You. Kissed him.” Louis speaks slowly like he couldn’t believe what Harry told him.  
“Well he kissed me.” Harry says quickly, trying to stop Louis from blowing up like he figures he will.  
“But you didn’t kiss him back.” Harry just stays silent. “Tell me you didn’t kiss him back.” Louis yells at him. Harry’s silence was answer enough.  
“Tell me you didn’t want too.” Louis strides over to him angrily, gripping his shoulders. “Tell me Harry.” Louis demands, trying to look in Harry’s eyes, but Harry has them hidden behind his hair as his head faces downward.  
“I can’t lie to you Louis.” Harry says sadly, but he doesn’t continue.  
“So you want to be with him?” Louis accuses, his temper is going to get the best of him.  
“It was in the heat of the moment. Don’t jump to silly conclusions.” Harry argues, hoping Louis will understand, but then again he is dealing with Louis. Louis, the man with a bad temper and no filter for his mouth. The man who hardly ever listens to reason when he is calm, almost never when he’s angry.  
“You said you wanted to kiss him.” Louis counters, his voice starting to become sarcastic.  
“It was in the heat of the moment, I feel terrible about it.” Harry tells him.  
“Sure.” Louis scoffs. Harry grows angry and walks up to him with a red face.  
“I don’t understand why you’re so mad. We aren’t actually dating. I told you I was most likely going to have to kiss him. I warned you, I told you why and you still get mad. At least I told you. If it was you and Anna you probably would never tell me!” Harry yells, but he was just letting his mouth run, he understood why Louis was mad.  
“Because you say you don’t want to be around him then you go and snog him and stop bringing Anna into our fights she doesn’t have anything to do with us.”  
“It wasn’t a snog okay? And I keep bringing Anna into it because I know what she’s capable of. Louis you can’t honestly tell me that if you had to pick between me and Anna that you would choose me.” Harry is just making false accusations now.  
“Of course I would choose you! Why the hell wouldn’t I?” Louis asks shocked.  
“Because you love her!” Harry yells, walking away from Louis.  
“Harry-”  
“Look Louis, I don’t know who you’re trying to fool here me or you. You said it yourself. Anna and I are exactly the same, except she’s more of a bitch to people then I am.” Harry mutters the last part under his breath. “I am a guy and you aren’t gay, you aren’t bi either, you are straight. You like girls, Anna is a girl. I’m a guy, you don’t like guys. I don’t know why you keep going on with the fact that you like me because we both know you don’t.” Harry says frustrated.  
“Did Nick tell you this or something? Because he’s wrong.” Louis walks up to Harry and takes his face in his hands. “I don’t understand why you still talk to him after everything he’s put you through.” Louis soothingly strokes Harry’s cheek with his thumb. “You said you wanted nothing to do with him.”  
“I lied Louis. I lied to you and I lied to myself. I still care about him as much I did when I was younger. I just want to make sure he’s not going to leave me again because I don’t think I can take losing him again. Relationship or friendship I-I can’t lose him again. I-I can’t lose him Louis.” Harry strong voice turns into whimpers as he remembers the months without Nick. The abuse from his father, the bullies, the loneliness, the cold nights on the streets, the people who treated him like dirt, the drunk men and women he would see who wanted to hurt him. “I-I just can’t do it Louis.” Harry falls to the floor with his hands covering his face. “I c-can’t.” Harry sobs on the floor as Louis watches him. “I feel s-safe a-around him. He m-makes me feel p-protected. I don’t t-think I can keep myself s-safe anymore. I don’t think I c-can go o-on without h-him in my l-life. I d-don’t think I-I-I can d-do it a-anymore. ” Harry admits, a sob realising from his trembling lips. He feels strong arms wrap around him and pulls him close to their body.  
“Then let me protect you for once.” Louis whispers soothingly in Harry’s ear as he holds him close, not wanting to ever let him go. “Let me take Nick’s spot and let me make you feel protected, let me protect you.”  
After a few minutes Harry starts to calm himself down and chuckles.  
“I’m sorry. I usually don’t cry this much.” Louis kisses his temple.   
“Why do you keep doubting that I have feelings for you?” Harry looks away.  
“Because everything points to you not having feelings for me.”  
“Like what?”  
“Your feelings on gays is a big one, there is a girl who you feel like is exactly like me and the only reason you ever questioned things is because she told you something, you’ve never, to my knowledge, even considered the fact that you could possibly be gay.” Harry isn’t lying completely.  
“Okay now what is the real reason?” Louis asks knowingly.  
“What?” Harry inquires.  
“That can’t be the only reason you think I don’t have feelings for you.” Louis explains kissing his forehead.  
“Because you can do so much better than me.” Harry admits into Louis’ shoulder.  
“Huh?” Harry repeats what he says, but again into Louis’ shoulder. “Love, I can’t understand you.”   
“Because you can do so much better than me.” Harry says now looking at Louis. “You could have anyone. You could have someone with their life together instead of a seventeen year old boy who is on the edge of breaking. I have no idea where my life is going. I’m supposed to have a family, friends, I should be in Uni, I shouldn’t be afraid of being outside when its dark or the dark in general.”   
“I shouldn’t be so attached to Nick. I shouldn’t be so unclear and wishy washy with my feelings for both of you. I shouldn’t be so insecure about doing something, anything, that I do will set you off and you’ll hit me or throw me out on the streets when I know deep down in my heart you would never do that because you are to kind to do that to someone.”  
“I shouldn’t be so scared to love someone just because I’m afraid they’ll hurt me in the end. I know I already said I love you, but it scares me so much that I do because I don’t just love you. I love Nick too. I can’t tell you how much I hate that fact, but it is a fact. I love you both and I don’t deserve either of you.” Harry tells him, holding on to Louis’ shirt like his life depends on it.  
“You’re self-esteem is so low its heart-breaking.” Louis mutters, kissing Harry’s curls. “If you weren’t worth it neither Nick or I would be so determined to keep you. We wouldn’t do the stupid things we do to make sure you want to be with us. I wouldn’t have helped you the day I saw you if I didn’t feel something pull me towards you. I wouldn’t have gotten all the clothes and the things you really didn’t need, but I wanted to.”  
“I wouldn’t have introduced you to my best friends the night after I found you. I wouldn’t have gotten Liam to trick you into singing for Simon, sorry about that by the way. I wouldn’t have remembered the lyrics to those two songs I only heard once and I wouldn’t have given them to Simon.”  
“If you did deserve either of us neither of us would be so protective of you. We wouldn’t want to be by your side at all times so we can protect you. We wouldn’t do everything we can to see you smile and laugh. We wouldn’t buy you things even when you want them, but you’re too stubborn to ask. We do it because its cute how you try to guilt us into not getting it for you even though you know it won’t work. We simply wouldn’t love you if you weren’t worth it.” Harry freezes, just for a tiny second, but then he relaxes. It was a slip of the tongue obviously.  
“Seriously?” Harry asks, looking up at Louis.  
“Seriously.” Louis smiles down at Harry, giving his forehead a kiss.  
“Lou?” Louis hums as a response.  
“Can we stop fighting? Its really tiring.” Harry asks, closing his eyes for a few moments. Louis chuckles and nods.   
“I hope so, I hate fighting with you.” Harry smiles and wiggles his way out of Louis grip.  
“Well, can we eat this surprisingly good looking dinner then go to bed?” Louis nods.  
“Of course.” and that’s what they did.  
***  
“Harry, how’ve you been?” Ed asks when Harry walks into the recording booth.  
“Good, good. How about you?” Ed beams.  
“The song, it’s going on the album.” Ed says.  
“Seriously?” Harry asks shocked. Ed didn’t say anything about putting it on the album, he only said he wanted to write it for his girlfriend; nothing about it being on the album.  
“Yup. I sung it to my producer and he loves it. How does it feel to have one of your songs on an album?” Ed asks, patting Harry’s shoulder.  
“It’s your song Eddy.” Harry says, teasing Ed with the nickname.  
“Well now Harold, you wrote most of the song, I just gave you ideas. It’s your song mate, don’t think its not.” Ed pushes.  
“Its our song.” Harry says lightly and Ed chuckles.  
“Our song.” Ed agrees, ruffling Harry’s hair.  
“So, what are we doing today?” Harry asks, fixing his hair.  
“You could help me fire Anna?” Ed says, a question coming out instead of a statement?  
“What? Why?” Harry asks, he figures that he would stay with Anna.  
“I hate her, her songs make no sense! She can’t spell to save her life, and well she’s a shit writer. Besides all she talks about is Simon’s assistance, what’s his name? Luke, Logan, Lewis?”  
“Louis?” Harry asks and Ed’s eyes light up in recognition.  
“Yeah that’s his name, Louis.” Harry wishes he could say he’s surprised about Anna talking about Louis, but he isn’t, not at all. He can only hope its good things.  
“What does she say?” Harry really doesn’t know if he wants to know.  
“Just shit about how he broke her heart for someone else and that he’s the love of her life. That she should have never lied to him about thinking he has feelings for this person just so he would think his feelings for her are stronger. How she’s so stupid, which I agree on, to not fight for him.” Ed rolls his eyes.  
“Oh.” Harry replies quietly. He knew Anna would only use it for her advantage. Guess it back fired, huh?  
“Yeah, but anyway I’m going to an interview for BBC Radio and I want you to come with me.” Ed says, changing the subject.  
“R-Really? Why?” Ed chuckles.  
“Because we’re going to talk about Wake Me Up and I want you there since you helped me write it.” Harry nods.  
“When is the interview?” Ed looks at his watch.  
“We should head there now.” Ed says and Harry gathers his things.  
“Did you bring a car?” Harry shakes his head.  
“I rode with Louis.” Harry answers as they walk out of the door.  
“So I can just drop you off at your flat?” Harry nods.  
“Sure. That’ll be great.”  
“Let’s go.” And they were out the building doors and on their way to an interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry it's short. I'll try to update better next time. Comment, kudo, if this chapter is even worthy. Love you guys. xx


	10. Chapter 10

“Hello BBC Radio listeners. It’s Nick Grimshaw here with the wonderful Ed Sheeran and the co-writer for his new song, Wake Me Up, the beautiful Harry Styles.” Nick introduces, winking at Harry with a smile on his face. Harry blushes and looks over at Ed who is giving him a smirk, he’s confused clearly, but a smirk none the less.

“So how are you lads doing today?” Nick asks, earning an ‘okay’ from each of the boys.

“So, tell me about the song. What was the inspiration? Hm?” Nick was smiling warmly at  Harry, looking over at Ed a few times, but his eyes stay mainly on Harry.

“Well, its about my girlfriend. Harry wrote most of the lyrics, I helped of course, I wrote most of the music, he helped of course. You should be asking him that question.” Ed smirks, looking over at Harry who blushes.

“So Harold, who was your inspiration for this song?” he knew that Nick was expecting it to be him. That’s only half right. Louis was also apart of it.

“Some people who are very special to me.” Harry says, looking at Nick whose face holds a grin.

“Would you like to share?” Nick asks, Harry shakes his head. “For the people on the radio who can’t see, Harry shook his curly head no. Such a shame.” Nick chuckles. They turn their attention to Ed’s new album, X. Ed tells him how the songs will be a bit different than his last album, some will be more edgier, some more personal. Then he brings up how Harry can sing.

“Why don’t you two sing for us.” Nick says, smiling at the two interact like best friends, hiding his jealousy.

“I don’t think-”

“Sure.” Ed says interrupting Harry who glares at him.

“What should we sing since I obviously have no choice.” Harry says, teasingly.

“Well, you have your guitar so how about A Team?” Ed whispers as Nick talks to the people on the radio. Harry nods and picks up his guitar.

“Well these two are going to be sing the A Team for us if I heard correctly. Take it away lads.” Nick says, leaning back in his chair, turning off his mic and theirs on louder.

Harry sighs and gets ready to play.

“1… 2...3…” Harry begins to strum the strings on the guitar beautifully as Ed begins to sing.

(Ed)

White lips, pale face

Breathing in snowflakes

Burnt lungs, sour taste

Light's gone, day's end

Struggling to pay rent

Long nights, strange men

 

(Both)

 

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

Their voices blend together beautifully, captivating everyone in the studio

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

(Harry, because Ed is a cheeky bugger and stops singing.)

'Cause we're just under the upper hand

And go mad for a couple grams

And she don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland

Or sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly

 

Ripped gloves, raincoat

Tried to swim and stay afloat

Dry house, wet clothes

Loose change, bank notes

Weary-eyed, dry throat

Call girl, no phone

(Both)

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

'Cause we're just under the upper hand

And go mad for a couple grams

And she don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland

Or sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

(Harry)

An angel will die

Covered in white

Closed eye

And hoping for a better life

This time, we'll fade out tonight

Straight down the line

(Harry, Ed in the background)

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

They scream

The worst things in life come free to us

And we're all under the upper hand

Go mad for a couple grams

And we don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland

Or sell love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly

To fly, fly

For angels to fly, to fly, to fly

For angels to die” Harry strums the last notes and notices everyone in the studio. Ed is looking at Harry shocked, never hearing the boy sing like that, the rest of the studio looking even more shocked than Ed while Nick… Nick just smiles a knowing smile and claps, everyone else joining in. Harry blushes turning to Ed who claps as well, his face smiling. He’s glad he could hear Harry like that, free.

“Well, well, well. Look likes someone has been a bit selfish and hiding their beautiful voice from the rest of the world.” Harry laughs at that simply because Nick used to tell him that all the time.

“Anyway, that’s all the time we have for today. I see you guys tomorrow. Grimshaw out.” Nick says, with a salute making Harry laugh.

“So, do you want to hang out Haz?” Nick asks, taking off his headphones and walking over to him, Ed forgotten as he watches the scene unfold.

“I-I can’t, I need to buy Lou a present, it’s his birthday in a few days, Christmas the day after.” Harry explains as Nick pulls him in by his waist. Nick pouts.

“Who cares about him? He isn’t your boyfriend I am. You should be spending time with me, not worrying about getting him a present.” Nick says possessively, scaring Harry a tiny bit. Ed sees the look of fear on Harry’s face and cuts in.

“Harry, I think it’s time we go. Nice meeting you Grimshaw.” Ed says, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him out of the room. Harry let out a breath of relief.

“Can I tell you something?” Ed asks and Harry nods. “Break up with him.” Ed tells him flatly before walking out the door. Harry stands there for a moment. Maybe he should do that… Everyone else thinks he should

***

“Curly, how are you?” asks as he answers the phone. Harry looks at the ground while he walks up the stair to get to his and Louis’ flat.

“Well, um, I don’t know exactly.” Harry admits, complete one one flight of stairs, five more to go.

“Well, what’s bothering that curly little head of yours?” Adam asks, fully interested in what’s wrong.

“I just have a question.”

“Shoot.” Harry takes a couple breaths, he’s climbed two flights of stairs

“Well… It’s just… What did you think of Nick when I brought him to the barkey? Honestly.” Harry says completing another flight. Two more.

“You won’t get mad?” Adam questions for confirmation.

“Yeah.” One more.

“I don’t like him Harry. He looks a lot older than you and he seemed so… possessive, overly so. Honestly I was sort of scared to go near him. I don’t think you noticed, but anytime I got with in ten inches of you, he would glare at me, if I touched you and looks could kill, my spirit would probably be gone.” Going into the hallway.

“I just… I don’t like him Harry. I don’t want you to get angry, but honestly I think you should end it. Maybe try something with Louis, he seems cool. Well when he’s not being protective of you that is.” Adam chuckles. This sets Harry’s mind straight.

“Thank you that’s all I needed.” Harry says, getting his keys out.

“What are you going to do?” Harry, puts the key in the hole and unlocks it, not opening the door.

“I’m thinking.”

***

“Honey I’m home!” Harry says as he walks through the flat door. He takes off his shoes and coat and looks around for Louis. He hears voices from upstairs and goes to check it out. He walks through the hall hearing voices from Louis’ room. The door is cracked, just enough for Harry to see through. It wouldn’t hurt to see who he was talking too right?

Louis is pacing the room with and angered expression and an upset looking Anna.

“Louis please!”

“Shut up Anna. I can’t believe you did this!” Louis yells angrily, running a hand through his hair.

“I didn’t think you would actually question your sexuality over it! I thought you would kiss him, feel nothing and come back to me, loving me more than ever!” Harry covers his mouth. He knew she did it, -obviously Ed told him- but she didn’t think she would tell Louis.

“I still can’t believe you!” Louis yells as Anna runs up to him and kisses him, pulling back quickly.

“You aren’t gay Louis.” Anna says, brushing Louis’ fringe.

“I know I’m not gay.” Harry gasps, shaking his head ‘no’. “I’ve known that this whole time.” Anna smiles.

“So you were just playing with that faggot’s heart?” she grins, Harry opens the door and speaks.

“Yeah Louis, so were you just playing with the faggot’s heart?” Harry asks coldly, waiting for Louis’ answer. Louis doesn’t hesitate a second before answering.

“I’m not gay.” Harry turns to leave. “I’m just... Harry-sexual.” that is the last thing he thought would come out of Louis’ mouth. Harry turns around with a shocked expression mirroring Anna’s, except his is a surprised and happy one, her’s is an upset and an angry one.

“What?” Harry and Anna ask at the same time. Louis walks over to Harry with a smile, grabbing Harry’s hands in his and smiles.

“I already told you I want you. Just because she didn’t mean for it to turn out the way it did doesn’t mean shit. I felt something when I kissed you that night and I’m not going to give that feeling up because she tells me she didn’t mean what she said.” Harry lets out a breath of relief and smiles at him.

“Good because I wouldn’t have talked to you again if you did that. I didn’t believe you would do that to me anyway.” Harry says innocently batting his eyelashes.

“Yeah sure.” Louis rolls his eyes.

“What about me Louis?” Anna asks softly, tears gathered in her eyes.

“What about you?” Louis asks, generally confused.

“What about us?” Anna asks, going to take Louis’ hand, but Louis squeezes Harry’s hands as does Harry to his.

“There is no us anymore. There could have been if you wouldn’t have said something about me liking Harry. We may have been together, but I know at some point I would have realized my feelings for him, with or without your help and it would have ended.” Louis says, looking at Harry, turning to Anna at the end.

“I can’t believe this.” she cries as she rushes out of the room, a few seconds later they hear the front door slam.

“She’s a bitch.” Harry says and Louis shrugs.

“I guess, she’s kind of whiney and annoying now that I’ve seen that side of her.” Harry nods and releases Louis’ hands, flopping on his back on Louis’ bed.

“I know what I’m getting you for your birthday.” Harry says, looking up at the ceiling, cracking a smile when he hears Louis squeal.

“What is it?” Louis asks excitedly, jumping on top of Harry. Harry smiles up at him and kisses his nose.

“You’ll just have to wait until your birthday now won’t you?” Louis folds his arms and pouts like a child. He is a child.

“Give me a hint!” Louis moans, shaking Harry’s shoulders. Harry sighs fondly and pulls Louis down into a quick kiss.

“There’s your hint.” Harry says, looking up at Louis who’s grinning, but then his face fall into a nervous expression.

“It isn’t birthday sex is it?” Louis asks hesitantly, fiddling with his fingers. Harry rolls his eyes and pushes Louis off of him.

“What kind of guy do you take me for?” Harry sneers as he glares at Louis.

“I’m sorry I was just wondering…” Louis trails off. Harry looks at him concerned.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks, staying a respectful distance away from Louis.

“I just, well are you still…?” Louis trailed off, not really sure if he wants to ask. Or if he wants an answer.

“A… Virgin?” Harry asks, sort of baffled, but understanding of the question. Louis nods, looking at his twisting fingers.

“Yeah it’s just, I mean… I don’t know what I’m saying, forget it.” Louis goes to get up, but Harry grabs his hands, pulling him back down onto the bed.

“Yes I’m still a virgin.” Harry chuckles. Louis looks up with surprise.

“R-Really?” Louis asks. Harry gives him a confused look.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? I already told you that I didn’t have to resort to... That. For money and I never had sex with Nick when I was younger. When else could I have lost it?” Harry asks, wondering how Louis’ mind worked.

“I-I know it’s just… You’re dating Nick now so…-”

“So you thought I had sex with him?” Harry laughs, finding Louis’ expressions hilarious. Louis looks down to hide his blush. “Of course I didn’t, it’s only been like three weeks, 2 and a half maybe.” Harry shrugs. Louis still looks uncertain.

“Lou, what’s wrong?” Harry asks, putting two fingers under his chin, forcing him to look up.

“I-It’s just… We’re both virgins with guys so like who’s going to top and who’s going to bottom and how-” Harry’s over dramatically sighs and pulls Louis into his lap.

“It won’t happen for while so it doesn’t matter, we’ll figure it out when we get there.” Harry says, swaying with his cheek on top of Louis’ head while Louis’ face is in his neck, breathing quietly.

“Why won’t it happen for a while? Are you not ready?” Louis asks, hearing Harry do a breathy chuckle.

“Yes I’m ready Boo.” Louis lets out a shaky breath. “But you aren’t.” Louis’ eyebrows furrow. He reaches in Harry’s t-shirt collar, tracing Harry’s right swallow, smiling when Harry’s breath hitches. “A-And we aren’t going too until you’re ready, even if you break up with me and we don’t do it, then it won’t happen with us. I would never force you to do that, never.” Harry  finishes, looking at the sunset through the window.

“How do you know I’m not ready? Maybe I am. Maybe I want to do it right now.” Louis says determinedly, sneaking his hand to Harry’s bare shoulder and kisses his neck, only to get a chuckle out of Harry.

“Louis, you aren’t ready, it’s plain as day.” Louis doesn’t listen, only attacking Harry’s neck harder. “Boo, why are you so determined to prove me wrong?” Harry chuckles, pushing Louis’ lips away from his neck.

“Because I’m ready.” Louis says determinedly, looking in Harry’s eyes. Harry just stares back and sighs.

“Louis, you got all nervous when we were talking about MY virginity, if that was your birthday present, you’re struggling to figure out whether your bi or straight because there’s no way you’re gay although your flamboyance says otherwise.” Harry teases earning a smack from Louis. Louis looks at him determinedly, Harry knows he still wants to prove him wrong.

“Fine.” Harry flops back on the bed, laying down, his arms next to his head. Louis crawls over him, straddling his waist, looking confused. “Take me, Louis.” Harry says, looking in Louis’ eyes. Fear, uncertainty, lust.

“Really?” Louis asks, not completely sure Harry’s being serious.

“If you think you’re ready then.” Harry grabs his neck with one hand, pulling their faces together, looking in his eyes. “Take me.” Harry says, his voice dropping several octaves. The tone he used: daringly, tauntingly, comfortingly, no pressure. He knows Louis won’t even be able to touch his dick let alone have sex with him.

Louis looks at Harry’s lips before pecking his lips sweetly.

“You would let me top?” Louis asks, Harry nods.

“You’re used to topping.” Harry shrugs. “Besides you won’t be doing it because you aren’t ready.” Harry tells him knowingly. Too bad Louis took it as a challenge, which shouldn’t be how this goes.

Louis glares at him before connecting their lips roughly, kissing Harry at a fast pace. He grabs under Harry’s neck, sitting up slowly, bringing Harry with him. He breaks the kiss to rip his shirt over his head before connecting their lips again, starting to unbutton Harry’s baby blue button-up.

Whether from fear or lust, he fumbles with the last few buttons. He finally gets it undone and rips it off Harry as fast as he can before pinning Harry back down on the bed. He kisses Harry’s lips quickly before trailing down his neck, sucking and nipping at the inked skin on the left chest, right where the birds heart would be.

Harry’s starting to get nervous; his heart starts beating fast. One because at the pace Louis’ going, he’s not sure Louis’ going to stop. Two because Louis’ never done this before and it’s different with a boy than a girl. He doesn’t think Louis knows what he’s doing and quite frankly, neither does Harry. Third, he’s cheating on Nick, granted, he’s going to break up with him soon, but he’s still cheating. Lastly and maybe most importantly, other than Louis not being ready; he’s never done anything like this before, he’s scared. Terrified.

He’s never been touched intimately like this. He never let Nick touch him like this. He’s never touched himself before; he’s never had a place to do it or the time for it. He said he was ready and he is. But everything Louis is doing, he’s never done it before and he’s doing so fast, it’s scaring him a bit.

Louis’ lips skim down Harry’s chest to his right nipple, sucking, swirling his tongue around it. He blows on gently, making the pinkish nub hard and swollen before moving to the other, repeating his actions. All the while he’s palming Harry through his jeans. Harry didn’t think Louis would go even that far

Harry let’s out a small moan, tangling his fingers in Louis’ soft hair, tugging at it softly. Louis continues kissing down his torso, leaving tiny love bites everywhere he goes, Harry moaning and whimpering. He continues until he reaches the top of Harry’s jeans. Louis lets out a deep breath before unbuttoning them, slipping them off of Harry in one swift movement. Harry moans a the slight relief of the restricting pants coming off.

Harry’s getting really worried now. He doesn’t understand why Louis is insisting on doing something he’s not comfortable with. This isn’t how first times are supposed to be. One uncomfortable and the other scared at the pace.

Louis looks up at Harry, going to grab the hem of his boxers, but a hand stops him. Harry’s hand.

“W-What are you... D-Doing?” Harry asks panting, his hand on Louis’ wrist.

“Trying to have sex with you. Thought that was pretty obvious.” Louis sasses, using his other hand to reach inside of Harry’s boxers and grab his length. Harry moans loudly, falling from his position where he was sitting up on one elbow.

“L-Lou.” Harry moans as he feels Louis hand start to move, squeezing gently every now and again. Louis keeps his hand moving as he removes Harry’s boxers from his body. Harry is big. Louis obviously doesn’t have anything to compare it too other than his own, but the moaning boy beneath him has to be almost nine inches. He’s really glad he’s topping now.

He stills his movements, looking at the head before kitten licking the pre-come off. It was a salty, but sweet taste. He looks up at Harry. His eyes shut, face scrunched up in pleasure.

“L-Lou… Please.” Harry meant it for Louis to stop -he doesn’t know what Louis’ trying to prove, or who he’s trying to prove it too-, but the way it came out was more of a whine. Anyone would think it would be a cry for more.

So Louis give Harry what he thinks he wants and starts taking him in his mouth. Inch by inch. Harry moans loudly, grabbing the sheets with his fingers to stop himself from tangling his fingers in Louis’ hair. Louis bobs his head sloppily, not used to having a dick in his mouth, but does things that he likes when girls did it for him. Keep his teeth away, swirl his tongue at the tip, lick underneath, bob his head, use his hands for what he can’t fit. He has to be doing something right because Harry’s a moaning mess under him.

He pulls off with a pop and goes over to the nightstand, pulling out lube and a condom, taking off the rest of his clothes. Harry opens his eyes when he hears a lid pop open and something being squirted out.

“L-Louis…” Harry breaths out, seeing fear in Louis’ eyes. “This… I-Its going too fast. You’re going too far.” Harry says, sitting up and away from Louis’ fingers.

“Harry I’m ready.” Louis say, laying Harry back down and positioning his fingers at Harry’s entrance.

“No you aren’t! You’re scared! I can see it in your eyes Louis!” Harry says. Louis growls and sits up, letting Harry sit up as well.

“I’m not ready or you aren’t ready Harry? I was completely ready to do this and you are the one trying to stop me.” Louis says angrily.

“Louis, you were going so fast, one minute you were kissing me the next you were giving me a blowjob. I’ve never done anything like this before.” Harry speaks out in a shaky voice. “You’ve been touched like this before, I haven’t! I’ve never even touch myself let alone someone else. Yes, I’m terrified, but only because you’re doing everything so fast!” Harry admits, curling into himself and hiding himself away from Louis’ intense, but softening gaze.

“I am ready, but you clearly aren’t so don’t deny it. You were going so fast like you wanted to get it over with, that isn’t how this should go Lou. I don’t want to do this until you’re ready. I won’t do it until I believe that you think you’re ready because right now I know you aren’t.” Harry tells him, looking at Louis through scared eyes.

Louis feels terrible. He wasn’t thinking about how Harry was feeling because all he wanted to do was prove to himself that he could do this for Harry because Harry deserves intimacy in a relationship. He wasn’t thinking about how fast he was going, how it scared Harry.

“Haz, I’m sorry.” Louis apologizes, reaching out to touch Harry who leans into the touch.

“I-I won’t do that again, I promise.” Louis says, crawling over to Harry and bringing him into his arms. Harry sighs and leans into the touch, putting his face into Louis’ neck.

“Okay.” Harry says, pressing a kiss to Louis’ neck. Louis sighs as he feels Harry’s lips press against his neck again, taking it as a silent forgiveness.

“Three more days until your 23.” Harry says, tracing Louis’ ‘It Is What It Is’ tattoo. Louis hums.

“Yeah. I’m getting old.” Louis says, keeping his arms wrapped tight around Harry’s bare waist.

“You aren’t old, when you turn 24 that’s when you’re old.” Harry says chuckling as well as Louis.

“Hopefully you’ll be mine by that time.” Louis says, kissing his forehead and adjusting Harry on his lap. It’s then that Harry is starting to feel somewhat uncomfortable being naked and hard on Louis’ naked lap. Harry clears his throat and squirms around a bit.

“I-I should probably get dressed.” Harry says, going to get up, but Louis didn’t move his arms.

“But you’re still hard.” Louis comments, moving his hand down to grip Harry’s length.

“Y-You don’t have t-too.” Harry stutters, biting his lip as Louis starts to move his hand.

“I want too. Just let me take care of you.” Louis whispers, swiping the pad of his thumb across the slit, repeating his actions while Harry thrusts into his hand, coming a few minutes later. Louis gets a few tissues and cleans Harry up, putting boxers on him and himself before putting Harry under the covers and into his arms, holding him from behind.

“Goodnight Haz.” Louis whispers in his ear, kissing behind his ear softly.

“Goodnight.” Harry whispers back sleepily, soft snores escaping his mouth a few minutes later.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully going to update soon, working on the next chapter. If you're interested, I'm going to be starting a one-shot book with prompts some of you guys have giving me. I'm trying to put two or three or more of them up on the 14th. I can't promise though, I'll keep you guys posted. Oh and get ready for this chapter.xx

Harry bites his lip nervously as he sits with the guitar Nick gave him in his hand. He’s waiting for Nick to pick him up so they can go to his flat. Louis is at work so thankfully he won’t try to stop Harry from going. He needs to do this.

Harry jumps in his seat when he hears knocking at the door. Nick’s stupid little signature knock that Harry finds adorable.

Harry gets up, the guitar in hand, and opens the door to a grinning Nick. Nick wraps his arms around Harry's waist and pulls harry into him, kissing him happily. Harry sighs and kisses back, pulling away a few moments later.

“Ready to go?” Nick asks, extending his hand. Harry looks at it, trying to decided if it would make things better or worse. So hesitantly, oh so hesitantly, he does take Nick’s hand who holds it tightly, in a comforting way.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

***

Harry keeps his head down as Nick’s friends continue to smoke weed in the tiny room.

As they were heading to Nick’s flat, Nick got a call from his buddies talking about some party he had to go too. Nick, being a person to never miss hanging out with his mates, especially if it meant he could show Harry off, agreed and turned the car around. He didn’t even bother to ask Harry if it was okay with him.

“Grimmy!” a man exclaims as they walk in, Harry being held tightly to Nick’s side like Nick was afraid he would leave. Stupid because he feels safer with Nick than being by himself.

“Aiden!” Nick yells, pulling Aiden into a side hug, not letting go of Harry. Aiden looks at Harry warmly.

“And who’s this cutiepie?” he asks, tugging on one of Harry’s curls making him giggle. He likes this Aiden guy, he seems nice. Nick glares harshly at him.

“My boyfriend, don’t touch him.” Nick spits out. Harry looks at Nick wide eyed. Is this what Adam was talking about? Aiden puts his hands up in surrender.

“Sorry mate, didn’t know touching his hair made him uncomfortable.” he spits back.

“I don’t care.” Harry tells him. Nick squeezes him.

“I do care, don’t touch him.” Harry pushes himself away from Nick, not wanting to be so close to him anymore, he can just fine with Aiden touching his hair. Why did Nick act like that?

“Nick! Come here!” someone yells, waving Nick over.

“Harry let’s go-”

“I’m going outside, the smoke is making me sick.” that’s not the only thing.

“I can com-”

“I want to go by myself.” Harry snaps, already heading back out the door.

Harry sighs as fresh air fills his lungs. He runs a hand through his hair. He doesn’t understand how he never saw that side of Nick before.

“So you finally saw that side of him eh?” Harry jumps, turning around to see Aiden standing by the door.

“You scared me.” Harry states, removing his hand from his heart. Aiden chuckles.

“Sorry.” Aiden stands beside Harry, both looking at each other.

“So I just going to assume you never noticed how possessive he is?” Harry nods.

“He was at the radio station, but not like that.” Aiden sighs.

“You need to be careful when you break up with him.” Harry looks away.

“How did you know I was going to break up with him?” Harry asks.

“I could tell you feel the same way I felt about his possessiveness and knew you are smart enough to dump him.” Harry frowns.

“You dated him?” Aiden nods.

“Yeah, few months until I realised he was just using me to fill a void. Use me for sex.” he shrugs.

“What happened when you broke up with him?” Aiden closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“He didn’t like it at all. Told me I would be sorry. Started following me around, breaking into my house, waiting for me to get home. He just recently started leaving me alone about a month ago. Guessing that’s when he met you?” Harry shakes his head.

“Knew him when we were younger. Dated. He cheated. My father found out I was gay, beat me, kicked me out, didn’t want to go to Nick. Not like he was at his house, but still. Got as far away as I could from there with no money.” Aiden wraps Harry in a side hug.

“You need to wait for him to give you a reason to break up with him or he’ll do the same thing to you that he did to me.” Aiden says.

“I have a feeling he’ll do it anyway.” Harry sighs. He shakes his curls, getting them out of his face.

“If he did that stuff why are you friends with him?” Harry inquires.

“I’m not, I only came over because I needed to warn you about him.” Aiden shrugs, rubbing his hands together, he doesn’t have a coat on in December. Smart.

“Besides, you didn’t even look like you wanted to be there, thought I’d make it more comfortable with my charm and wits.” he says, giving Harry a playful wink. Harry chuckles.

“Well thank you so much for taking time out of your day to make sure I was okay by using your idiotic and cheeky behavior.” Aiden glares at Harry.

“Why are you so mean?” Aiden asks.

“I’m not, you’re too sensitive.” Aiden shakes his head, pushing Harry’s shoulder gently. “But thank you for warning me ” Aiden gives him a look.

“And?”

“And coming outside to check on me.” Harry says. Aiden gives him the same look.

“A-nd?” Harry snorts.

“And for blessing me with your charm and wits.” Harry says. Aiden grins.

“No problem mate.”

“And your idiotic and cheeky behavior.” Harry chuckles as Aiden frowns and stands up.

“Tosser.” Aiden mutters, helping Harry up.

“I better get inside before he comes looking for me.” Harry sighs. Aiden nods.

“Give me your phone.” Harry does without hesitation.

“Call me if he gets to much okay?” Aiden says before disappearing into the house. Harry looks in his contacts to see Aiden’s name.

Harry takes one last deep breath of fresh air before heading into the smoke filled house. He looks around for Nick, not seeing him anywhere in sight.

“Hey babe.” A voice whispers in Harry’s ear. Harry’s tense figure relaxes slightly as he recognizes it as Nick’s voice. Harry turns around, his content face looks falling into a frown.

Nick’s eyes are bloodshot and his breath reeks of alcohol.                                       

“Are you drunk and high?” Harry asks, trying to push away from Nick. Nick smirks and starts pulling him towards the stairs, ignoring his question.

“Let me go!” Harry struggles, as Nick pulls him through a door, pushing him on a bed.

“You look so good baby.” Nick tells him, climbing on top of him. He starts grinding his hips down on Harry’s as he kisses his lips. He grabs Harry’s hands and pins them beside his head.

“Get off!” Harry yells once he get’s his lips free, thrashing around to try and get free of Nick’s grasp.

“I bet you’ll feel so good around me. So tight.” Nick whispers, holding both of Harry’s hands in on hand and going to unbutton his jeans.

Then next thing Harry knows is Nick’s weight is off of him and he’s being gathered in someone’s arms. He looks up and sees Aiden, holding him protectively as Nick lays on the ground, his eyes closed.

Harry hides his head in Aiden’s neck, wrapping his arms around his waist and cries.

“I want to leave.” Harry whimpers into Aiden’s neck.

“I’ll take you home.” Aiden whispers in Harry’s curls. Aiden starts walking with Harry tucked under his arm and as they walk towards the door. Harry hears a manly groan from behind him and turns around to see Nick is sitting up.

“Nick,” Nick looks up at Harry and Aiden and his eyes turn dark with possessiveness. “We’re over. I never want to see you again.” Harry spits out, cuddling farther into Aiden who brings him closer to his body.

“C-Come b-back here.” Nick growls, moving to get up, but he only falls back down and groans again.

Harry shakes his head and wonders what he ever saw in this guy.

“Ready to go?” Aiden asks, he too watching the pitifulness that was Nick Grimshaw.

“Yeah.” Harry says. Aiden brings him closer, shielding Harry from the lustful looks both of the boys were getting and out safely to Aiden’s black Lexus.

***

“Nice place.” Aiden comments as the two walk through the door of Harry and Louis’ flat.

“Thanks, my roommate did all of this though.” Harry tells him, wiping his shoes off on the mat, Aiden doing the same.

“But you want to hear something funny?” Harry asks, hanging up their coats.

“What?” Aiden plays along as they move to the living room.

“I don’t ever remember inviting you into my flat.” Harry accusing indirectly.

“That’s funny, I specifically remember you kindly inviting me in for some hot chocolate and a cuddle.” Aidens says in fake innocence. Harry rolls his eyes and turns around to go to the kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. If that’s what you call breaking and entering then yeah.” Harry says, turning on the stove and putting the kettle on.

“I didn’t break, I only entered.” Aiden says, leaning on the counter as Harry got out the chocolate packets.

“Still uninvited. It’s a crime.” Harry counters, leaning on the kitchen island, facing Aiden. Harry crosses his arms, as is Aiden’s, as the stare at each other.

“It isn’t a crime.” Aiden states. Harry glares harder.

“So, who is your roommate?” Aiden asks, changing the subject. His eyes fall from his fake glare and into soft, kind eyes.

Harry keeps his hard face, something is mysterious about Aiden. Not in a bad way, its a good mysterious, but mysterious none the less.

“‘s name’s Louis.” Harry says. A flash of something could be seen in Aiden’s eyes, but it was gone in a blink of an eye.

“Oh.” silence falls over them until the kettle whistles. Harry puts it onto another spot and turns the stove off. He reaches over Aiden, their bodies close together, and opens the cabinet, grabbing mugs for the two.

He quietly starts making the hot chocolate, the sound of hail and thunder could be heard, even if the two usually aren’t together, they are right now. He knows Louis will be sent home early.

Harry hands Aiden his cup softly, both looking up to meet the other’s eyes. Harry looks away, turning to go to the living room. As he goes to sit on the couch, Aiden following the suit.

“So, what do you do for a living H?” he ask, wrapping a comforting arm around Harry’s shoulder. Harry cuddles into him.

“I work at a bakery.” Harry says briefly. Aiden gives him a look, but drops it. He hardly knows the lad, he doesn't need to get in his business.

“Want to watch a movie?” Harry asks changing the subject, looking up at Aiden through his hair. Aiden nods and let's Harry go over to the cabinet with all the movies. Harry sits his mug down and plops down in front of the movies

“Can we watch a Christmas movie?” Harry asks, tilting his head to the side. Aiden rolls his eyes playfully.

“So cliche. Watching a Christmas movie two days before Christmas.” Harry pouts.

“But if you insist.” Aiden sighs. Harry cheers, giggling afterwards. Aiden thinks Harry breathed too much smoke fumes.

“We’re watching Rudolph.” Harry states, putting it in the dvd player and hops back to his position under Aiden’s arm.

“And you picked the most cliche Christmas movie you possibly could.” Aiden snickers, laughing when Harry hits his stomach lightly.

“Be nice or you can leave mister.” Harry threatens.

“You look like an angry puppy trying to be scary.” Aiden coos, ruffling Harry’s curly chocolate locks. Harry huffs and tries to get out of Aiden’s grasp, but Aiden held him where he was.

“Let me go, you big meanie.” Harry is pulling at Aiden’s arms to try and get him to let go. He only brings him closer -or more so on his lap- and rubs his cheek in Harry’s hair.

“I’m never letting you go.” Aiden says. Harry glares at Aiden, his arms crossed over his chest. Aiden stares, completely amused by this boy, back.

Harry sighs as he loses the staring contest, giving up on fighting him.

“Fine.” Harry huffs, but Aiden can see he’s trying his hardest not to let a grin shine through. “Can I at least get my drink?” Aiden loosens his grip enough to let Harry lean forward. Harry leans back and shifts in his lap, resting his head in his neck as the movie begins.

***

Louis rubs his face, his stubble scratching his hands lightly. Simon has him going over stats for their artists’ albums, every album, every song. He’s exhausted. He looks outside his huge office window, seeing snow starting to fall.

There’s a timid knock on his door. He sighs. Thank God, a distraction.

“Come in.” he calls, writing more numbers down. He wonders if he wrote down random numbers like he did for his homework in school if he’ll get in trouble.

“Lou?” a hesitant voice says. Louis looks up, looking down a second later.

“What do you need Anna?” Louis huffs out, continuing his work so he can get back home to Harry.

“Lou, we need to talk.” she says, walking through the door, shutting it and locking it.

“Can you please just wait until I’m done? I have a lot to do.”

“I saw Harry with another guy.” Anna says. Louis looks up at her, more lies.

“I’m sure.”

“I did, there was a party. Weird thing was he came with a friend of mine-”

“Nick?” Anna nods.

“How’d you know?” Louis looks down at his papers, starting to write again.

“They’re dating.” Louis replies uninterested, hiding the venom he wants to spit out.

“I thought-”

“Can you please finish what you were blabbing on about?” Louis asks annoyed.

“I was at a party at my friend’s. Harry came with Nick, but left with some else. Nick’s ex-boyfriend, with Harry tucked under his arm.” that got Louis’ attention.

“Harry what?” Anna knew that would get his attention.

“He left with Nick’s ex-boyfriend.” Anna repeats, her smirk barely hidden. “He was eyeing Harry the whole time from what I could tell. Followed Harry outside after a spat with Nick, the guy followed him.” Louis picks up his phone and immediately dials Harry’s number.

“I saw Harry give the guy his number, taking his as well.” Louis hangs up the phone and redials. Nothing.

“I followed the guy upstairs, Harry broke it off with Nick after he tried to get him in bed.” Louis redials, worry filling his entire body.

“The guy saved him.” Louis redials for the third time, still getting Harry’s cute voicemail.

“I saw the guy kiss him.” she speaks, he freezes. “I saw Harry kiss him back.” she continues to lie. She walks over to him, straddling his lap as he stares outside, his heart breaking inside. He sees the snow turn into hail, thunder matching his mood. Rage.

He stands up quickly, Anna falling off his lap, he rushes to the door when he remembers something, he’s supposed to leave at 8:00 its only 6:34. Anna rubs his shoulders as he breathes heavily.

“Why don’t you sit down and relax. I can make this all go away.” she whispers in his ear.  

He looks at her, turning around and grabbing her by the waist. He pushes her until she’s against his desk. He leans to her, his lips brushing the shell of her ear as he whispers.

“Never.” he pulls back, walking away from her and grabbing his coat, putting it on and grabbing his briefcase, unlocking the door.

“I don’t want you in my office again, do you understand me?” he sneers, her nodding in shame. “Stay away from me unless it’s work related.” he pauses.

“And stay away from Harry. I don’t want to even hear his name come out of your mouth.” Louis growls, slamming the door, leaving a crying Anna in his office.

***

“Simon?” Louis says as he walks through his door unannounced. No knocking, no call saying he was coming up, nothing.

“Louis, I didn’t hear you knock.” Simon says pointedly.

“Because I didn’t.” Louis says, not backing down from the man who can scare anyone. Simon does not look pleased.

“Well, then will you tell me the reason you so rudely interrupted me while I’m trying to book flights and stadiums for the boys’ tour?” Simon snaps.

“I need to leave.” Louis says, praying Simon will let him go.

“And why is that?”

“Harry may be in trouble. Some guy took him from Nick’s friend’s house and he isn’t answering his cell.” Simon sighs and looks outside.

“Go make sure he’s okay.” Louis rushes out the door, going down 12 flights of stairs before racing to his car, driving home to where he prays Harry is.

***

Aiden watches as the credits roll down the screen. He yawns and looks down at Harry, he’s asleep.

He looks so cute. His curls are a mess, his mouth open slightly, little snores escaping his mouth. Aiden looks at the clock, 7:15.

He sighs and stretches as much as he can with Harry’s weight on top of him. He shakes Harry a bit, waking him from his peaceful slumber.

“Wha’?” Harry mumbles, nuzzling his head farther into Aiden’s warm neck. Aiden chuckles, running his hands through his curly hair. Harry smiles softly, he has a feeling they will be good friends.

“Time to get up sleepy boy.” Aiden coos, shaking him a little bit. Harry whines, gripping onto his shirt.

“No, lemme sleep.” Harry snaps out sleepily.

“I have to get home before the roads get too bad.” Harry moans in disappointment. He pouts at Aiden.

“No, you can stay here.” Harry tells him, closing his eyes to go to sleep.

“Harry?!” Harry’s eyes open as he looks to see a drenched Louis standing at the front door. Harry stands up and goes over to Louis.

“Gosh what happened to you, you’re all soaked.” Harry says, trying to pull him inside. Louis looks behind Harry, his mouth going slack at the boy on the couch.

“Aiden?” Louis stands there astounded.

He couldn't believe it. Aiden, his best friend, is in his flat, with Harry.

“Lou? Is that you?” Aiden stands up, moving to walk toward Louis, but Louis backs away. He feels it, the feelings he’s been suppressing since he was sixteen. When he started to believe that is was wrong to love the same gender.

“Get the hell out of my flat.” Louis growls. Harry just stands there, watching the scene in front of him unfolds.

“Lou-”

“I told you I never want to see you again!” Louis yells, going and opening the front door.

“But Lou-”

“Don’t call me that!” Louis yells. “Get out!”

“I’m sorry, please just talk to m-”

“I finally forgot! And now you come back when I finally can except myself again? I don’t want your fucking apologizes. I want you to get and stay out of my life!” Louis screams, his heart crushing with each word. Aiden looks at Louis and sighs, after seeing him after all these years, this is not how he wanted things to go. Aiden starts to walk over to Harry.

“I’ll call you late-”

“Get out before I call the cops!” Louis yells, storming over to Aiden and grabbing his wrist, pulling him to the door. Louis pushes him out the door and out into the hall.

“Stay away from us.” Louis growls quietly for only the two to hear.

“Louis I’m sorry.” Aiden pleads.

“Stay away from us.” Louis sneers.

“Harry and I are friends, you can’t-”

“You don’t even fucking know him-”

“But I will.” Aiden counter.

“I won’t let you hurt him like you hurt me.” Aiden glares.

“We were teenagers! I was stupid! I’ve grown up!” Aiden tells him firmly.

“Fuck off.” and with that Louis slams the door in his face, resting his head on the door, closing his eyes.

He hates this feeling. His heart is beating fast, the butterflies in his stomach, tears gathering in his eyes.

“Lou?” Louis turns his head to see Harry standing there. Louis can see the confusion in his face, the questioning, the concern.

Louis walks over to Harry and hugs him, letting tears flow out of his eyes.

“Lou, what was that?” Harry says, holding Louis as his cries.

“S-Stay away from him, please.” Harry, holds Louis tighter.

“But, he saved me.” Harry tells him.

"He's going to hurt you Harry, believe me, I know." Louis sobs, holding onto Harry for dear life.

“O-Okay. If that’s what you want.”


	12. Chapter 12

Harry wakes up on the couch, Louis snuggled into his arms. Dry tears stain his relaxed face, his hair a mess, his warm breath on Harry's left collar bone. Louis’ clothes are still damp, his hair is dry now. Harry kisses Louis' forehead, brushing his fringe to the side. Harry wonders how Louis can be so beautiful all the time.

“Wake up Lou.” Harry whispers, his raspy voice thick with sleep, while pressing light kisses all over his face.

Louis flutters his eyes open, smiling up at Harry.

“I could get used to waking up like that.” Louis says, his voice a few octaves deeper. It gives Harry shivers.

Louis smirks at his reaction, moving his lips to Harry's bare collar bones. Harry lets out a shaky sigh.

“Happy birthday.” Harry tells him, just barely managing to keep his voice strong.

“Where's my present?” Louis asks, moving his lips up Harry's neck. Harry chuckles.

“You'll have to wait and see love.” Louis hums in response, starting to suck and nibble under Harry's jaw.

“Can't wait.” Louis says, going back to marking Harry.

“L-Lou-”

“Yes babe?” Louis interrupts him, blowing over the dark mark he made.

“We have to get dressed. We're going to see the boys soon.” Harry, patting his thigh. Louis whines.

“Fuck em’. I want to stay here and cuddle.” Louis says, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist.

“C'mon Louis.” Harry says. He places his hands under Louis' thighs and stands, starting to walk towards the stairs.

“I need a shower.” Louis mutters out. Harry nods.

“So do I, so you better hurry so you don't use all of the hot water.” Harry tells him.

“Or we could save water and shower together.” Louis tells him, wrapping his arms tighter around Harry.

Harry's steps falter, catching himself after.

“I- um…” Harry trails off. He looks at Louis, his eyes are shimmering. He nods. “Sure. If you really want too.” Harry says, walking to the bathroom.

***

Harry averts his eyes as Louis starts to strip. Harry hears Louis chuckle as he walks towards him.

“I broke up with Nick.” Harry blurts out. Louis hums, resting his hands on Harry’s shoulders. He lets his hands travel to the hem of Harry’s shirt, playing with it.

“Good, now, strip and get in the shower.” Louis growls at him seductively, letting go of Harry’s shirt and hopping in the shower. Harry does as he’s told, but he’s hesitant to get into the shower. He does get in though, covering himself when Louis looks at him. Louis turns around and moves towards Harry. Harry looks at him wide eyed, but calms down.

It’s just Louis, he’s safe with Louis.

“Get under the water, I’m going to wash your hair.” Louis says as he grabs the shampoo. Harry does as he’s told, letting out a relaxed sigh as the hot water hits his cold body.

He feels Louis’ fingers running through his hair thoroughly, scratching at his scalp, pulling his hair. Harry lets out an accidentally moan, blushing when Louis stops his movements.

“You like that hm?” Louis teases, tugging Harry’s curls. Harry blushes as another moan escapes his lips. Louis turns Harry around, backing him into the wall. Harry looks at him with wide eyes. Louis presses their bodies together, looking up at Harry.

Harry is blushing like red is the normal color of his face and his eyes hold shock. Louis cups Harry’s cheek and pulls their heads together, kissing him. Harry instinctively wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, resting his hands on the small of Louis’ back.

Louis slips his knee between Harry’s legs, grinding their hips together. Harry lets out a moan, clutching Louis’ waist. Louis leans into Harry’s neck, giving it sweet kisses before he starts to nip at the skin.

Harry’s breath speeds up when Louis reaches for his cock, moving his hand. Harry thrusts his hips into Louis’ hand, his head thrown back in pleasure against the shower wall.

“L-Lou.” Harry whines. Louis continues to nip at his neck while he starts to move his hand faster.

Harry tightens his grip on Louis’ waist and flips them. Harry looks at Louis with a shy smile that Louis adores.

“It’s your birthday.” Louis watches with wide eyes as Harry get on his knees, looking up at him with such innocence it’s ridiculous. Harry continues to look at Louis as he grabs the latter’s semi-hard cock in his big hands. Louis lets out small moans as Harry pumps his hands a few times, getting him fully hard within seconds. Louis almost explodes when Harry kitten licks at his tip, looking up at him so innocently.

Soon Harry starts to take Louis into his mouth, inch by inch until Harry’s nose is touching Louis’ abdomen. Louis threads his fingers through Harry’s curls, guiding Harry’s innocent mouth up and down his cock. Harry hollows his cheeks, licking the tip when he pulled back.

“Fuck, H-Haz, how’d you g-get so g-good at this?” Louis’ high pitched moans loudly at the pleasure, thrusting his hips into his mouth. Louis realises what he’s doing and stops, removing his fingers from Harry’s hair.

“Shit, I’m sorr-” Louis is cut off by Harry grabbing Louis’ bum and pushing his hips forward to tell Louis it was okay. Harry grabs Louis’ hand and puts it in his hair. Louis starts thrusting into Harry’s mouth lightly, tugging on his hair. Harry moans, sending shoots of pleasure through Louis’ body.

Louis thrusts roughly into Harry’s mouth, chasing desperately after his orgasm. He can feel Harry choking slightly, but not as much as he thought he would be. Damn this boy will be the death of him.

“H-Harry, I’m g-gonna cum.” Louis stutters out. Louis looks down at Harry. He isn’t sure if its the water spraying on his face or if its tears from Louis using his mouth as he please, but he can’t help, but stare into the boy’s eyes. It doesn’t matter to Louis because it pushes him over the edge. Louis shouts out Harry’s name as he rides out his orgasm.

Harry looks up at Louis and swallows, making Louis let out a small moan. How can someone be so innocent yet be a sex god at the same time? Louis pulls Harry up by his hands and kisses his lips when he’s standing up.

“How the hell are you so good at that?” Louis pants out, using Harry’s shoulders to keep him up.  Harry chuckles and holds Louis up.

“We need to get going if we want to make to the lads’ house on time.” Harry says,  ignoring Louis’ question, reaching to turn off the water. Louis watches as Harry gets out, wrapping a towel around his waist. “Come on, we don’t have all day.” Harry rushes, throwing a towel at Louis. Louis watches as Harry leaves the bathroom, leaving the door open.

Louis dries himself off and goes in the direction Harry went in. He goes into his bedroom, seeing clothes already on the bed. Louis smiles at the gesture. Harry is so adorable.

He is confused on the clothes choice though.

Black dress pants, white button up with a black blazer. Dress shoes are on the floor. There is a tie beside the clothes. He decides not to question it and gets dressed. He walks over to the mirror to look at his reflection. He combs his hair over to the side then deciding to put it up in a quiff.

He looks at himself and smiles, deciding he looks presentable. He grabs his phone and wallet and goes out into the hallway, moving into Harry’s room.

“Haz?” Louis pokes his head in and sees Harry’s back is to him. Louis smiles and walks in, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Why are we getting so dressed up?” Harry looks at him and shines a smile at him.

“It’s a surprise.” Louis hums, hugging Harry tighter. He watches as Harry does up his bowtie, smiling in the mirror with pride. Louis rests his head on Harry’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to it.

“Well, we should get going.” Harry says as he turns in Louis’ grasp. Louis doesn't let him go though.

“You're staying beside me the whole night right?” Louis asks. Harry nods, pulling Louis into a hug.

“Like you could get me to leave your side.” Harry sasses, but Louis heard the promise in his voice. Harry wraps his arm around Louis’ waist and guides them out of Harry’s room and to the front door. Harry grabs Louis’ coat and helps him put it on like the gentleman he is. Once they both have their coats on, Harry opens the door and the two walk hand in hand together to the empty elevator.

“I’m liking my birthday so far by the way.” Louis states giving Harry’s hand a squeeze. Harry squeezes his hand back.

“I’m glad.” Harry beams while  he continues to look in front of him. The elevator doors open and out the two go into the lobby. They walk outside to the parking lot to Louis’ car. Harry opens the passenger’s door for Louis, who makes a crack at him, then he hurries to his side of the car, starting it.

“So, what’s my surprise?” Louis asks. He grabs Harry’s hand again, locking it with his.

“If I told you it wouldn’t be much of a surprise now would it?” Harry says, starting his way a few blocks down to the boys’ flat.

“I hate surprises.” Louis huffs out. Harry smiles and rubs his thumb on the back of Louis hand.

“You’ve never gotten one from me.” Louis smirks.

“I don’t know, that blow job you gave me was quite a surprise to me.” Louis looks at Harry’s flushed face as he tries to hold in a grin.

“That was different.” Louis scoffs.

“And how is that?” Harry smiles.

“Because it was a surprise for me too. This, however, I planned out in advance.” Louis rolls his eyes.

“How am I supposed to know if you planned the blow job out in advance or not?” Louis snickers. Harry pulls into the boys’ parking lot. Harry parks and unbuckles.

“Because you were the one who wanted us to shower together, I hadn’t even thought of that. That was your doing.” Harry winks and gets out of the car. He runs over to Louis’ side, opening the door just as the lad unbuckles.

“Such a gentleman.” Louis teases, taking Harry’s stretched out hand. Harry grins at him, shutting the door once Louis is out. Harry and Louis don’t let the other’s hand go as they walk into the building.

When they walk in the door, who else would greet them other than Liam.

“Happy birthday Lou!” Liam says, pulling the boy into a hug. Louis hugs Liam back, he hasn’t talked to him since their fight. It feels nice to be back in the strong hug from the daddy of the group.  

“Thanks Liam.” the two pull back from the hug and smile at each other. Liam looks over at Harry and smiles.

“Hey Haz.” Harry gives Liam a side hug.

“Hi LiLi.” Harry greets, pulling away from the hug. Liam notices the slight glare Louis is giving him when the two were hugging. Louis always was the jealous type. Liam smiles and claps his hands together.

“The boys are still upstairs getting ready.” Harry raises an eyebrow.

“Lou and I were late.” Liam rolls his eyes.

“You guys know how they are, Zayn takes forever to do his hair and Niall wanted to eat a snack to tide him over.” Louis laughs, that’s his boys.

“So he’s eating an entire pizza?” Liam nods with a sigh.

“Yes, although, he did let me have a piece.” Liam laughs. “Let’s go see if they’re anywhere near done.” Liam says, turning to go towards the elevator. The two boys follow him hand in hand, a smile gracing both boys’ lips.

***

“Give it back!” Zayn yells at Niall as the blonde boy runs around to the opposite side of the couch.

“Never!” Niall laughs as he waves the brush in front of Zayn.

“Niall! Give it back!” Zayn climbs over the couch and tackle Niall before he can move.

“You’re never getting it back, you took my shirt!” Zayn struggles to reach for his brush.

“It doesn’t look right with a blazer dishit! Now give it!” Liam sighs as the three boys watch the scene in front of them unfold. Why did he agree to live with them? Liam walks over to the struggling boys, taking the brush from Niall.

“Zayn, go use another hair brush, Niall go get a fucking shirt on, we’re going to be late dumbasses.” Liam says. Both boys grumble and do as he says without question.

“How the hell do you do that mate?” Louis asks, walking up to Liam with Harry in tow. Harry wonders the same thing.

“I’m honestly as clueless as you are.”

***’

After what seems to be hours later, the boys are finally at the restaurant,  Le Gavroche. Harry has never heard of it, it’s some french restaurant he knows he will never be able to pronounce to save his life. All he knows is that it’s supposed to be the best restaurant in town. The boys suggested it and Louis’ eyes light up when he sees it.

“Oh my… I’ve missed this place.” Louis says in awe the car pulls into the parking lot.

“So this place is good then?” Harry asks, all the boys look at him in shock.

“You’ve never been here?” Zayn asks. Now that, was a stupid question.

“Well being homeless for your teenage years and not living here when you weren’t. Not the best choice to eat at wouldn’t you say?” Harry laughs when Zayn’s face flushes in embarrassment.

“Right, sorry.” Harry waves him off.

“Its fine. I can understand why you would forget, I clean up so nicely.” Harry strikes a pose that makes Louis want to push him into the wall and snog his brains out. He didn’t even try to hide his lustful glare.

“Lets go inside before there’s Louis attacks Harry yeah?” Niall says and goes into the restaurant.

****

“I’ll have the Saumon Mariné au Citron Aigre-Doux Gelée à la Vodka.” Harry stares at the menu with confusion, what is this stuff? Don’t they have a hamburger or something that he can read or can actually afford.

“What do you want H?” Harry looks up at Louis with a frown.

“How much is the water?” Harry whispers in his ear.

“It’s free with your meal, what are you getting?” Harry looks down at the menu and pushes it away, he won’t be able to afford his and Louis’ dinner, he can make something when they get home.

“I’m actually not that hungry.” Harry wasn’t lying, he’s still used to being able go go awhile without being hungry. Louis rolls his eyes.

“He’ll have Filet de Maigre Parfumé au Ras-el-Hanout Fenouil et Riz Rouge de Camargue.” Louis hands over the menus to the waitress.

“I can’t afford this stuff Louis! I was perfectly fine with making myself chicken francaise when we got home.” Harry huffs. Who knows how much the dinner will be.

“Harry, it isn’t a big deal, I can pay-”

“But it’s your birthday and you should have someone who can do nice things for you, not a stupid 18 year old that lived on the streets.” Louis grabs his cheek and gives him a kiss.

“I don’t want expensive things from you, I want to be the one who spoils you, all I want from you is… You. You being your charming, cheeky, sweet self that does things that you think are little, but are a big deal to me. Like making me a nice home cooked meal or cuddling me at night and giving me a chance when I know you were terrified to do that. That’s the best birthday gift you can give me love.” Louis gives Harry another kiss, breaking when the boys started talking to them.

***

Harry and Louis get out of the elevator with grins, Louis smiling because of his giddy boy that is under his arm. Harry’s smiling because of Louis’ surprise. When they get to the flat, Harry stops them.

“Close your eyes. It’s time for your surprise.” Louis raises an eyebrow at him, but does anyway. Harry bites his lip in nervousness, grabbing his bandanna out of his pocket and tying it to Louis’ head.

“Why the blindfold?” Harry blushes.

“I don’t want you to peek.” Harry answers him, Louis just can see that lovely, shy look on Harry’s face. Harry unlocks the door and grins when he sees that everything is still in place. Harry grabs Louis’ hand and pulls him lightly inside, pulling him over to a chair and sitting him down. Harry grabs the piece of paper off of the coffee table and blushes, no turning back now.

“You can take the blindfold off now.” Louis opens his eyes and smiles at the sight. The lights are dimmed, flower petals are everywhere, there is a bottle of wine by the couch with blankets and pillows everywhere, but they are all arranged in a non messy way that can only be Harry’s doing. Harry is standing in the middle with the sweetest blush on his face, Louis just wants to kiss him. So he does.

Louis drops his coat and goes over to Harry, giving him the sweetest kiss either has ever gotten. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, Harry’s going around his neck. Louis starts to move Harry backwards until the back of his knees touch the couch. Louis lays Harry down without breaking the kiss, climbing on top of him. Louis straddles his waist, tugging at Harry’s curls to get the reaction he got earlier in the shower. He did.

Louis kisses down to Harry’s jaw to his neck, spreading soft kisses everywhere as he hand untucks Harry’s dress shirt and slips his hand underneath.

“Ah-Louis!” Harry moans as Louis starts to play with his nipples, his other hand going to Harry’s crotch, palming Harry through his dress pants. Then there is a hand on his wrist and an innocent pair of eyes looking at him.

“W-What a-are you doing?” Harry pants out.

“Whatever you’ll let me do.” Louis takes his hand out of Harry’s shirt and moves a curl away from his face.

“I just didn’t know you would be so comfortable being with a guy this fast.” Louis kisses his lips quickly.

“I’m gay Harry, I always have always been.” Harry gives him a questioning look.

“Bu-”

“Just,” Louis looks at him in some sort of desperation. “not right now.” Harry nods and Louis kisses him gently.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Short, but it explains things.**  
  
  
“What did you mean?” Harry asks as he stares up at the ceiling. Louis arms tighten around his body and sighs.

“I'm gay Haz, well, bi I guess, but more towards guys. I always have, always will be.” Harry looks at him.

“I don’t understand.” Louis rubs his fingers on Harry’s hip.

“I guess it’s time I tell you.” Louis holds Harry close to him, closing his eyes. “I came out to my family when I was 16. My mom and sisters didn’t care, they were thrilled that I told them instead of living a lie. My dad was angry, furious is a better word. He told me that it was ridiculous, that how I chose to live my life was a disgrace and a sin.” Louis looks up at the ceiling when he opens his eyes, he feels Harry’s gaze on his face. “He said I could either be straight, or I could move in with my faggot boyfriend because he wouldn’t have a sin living in his house, corrupting my sister.” Louis scoffs as he says this, it isn’t his choice.

“So I decided I would only date girls, I mean, I liked them. Sure I liked boys a lot more, but I still liked them none the less. But I didn’t want to break up with him. I loved him, he was my first kiss, my first date, my first relationship, my first time.” Harry looks away from Louis’ face, putting his cheek on his chest. “I decided that I would just tell my dad that we broke up and I would pretend to date a friend of mine. But he had other plans.” Louis says in anger.

“Who was your boyfriend?” Louis rubs his hand up and down Harry’s arm, resting his cheek on the top of his head.

“Aiden.” Harry nods, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“We went on a date the night my father showed his true colors. We had sex, it was my first time. He took me to a hotel and he was getting dressed when I woke up.” Louis lets out a sad sigh. “He broke up with me, telling me I was too immature for him, that he needed to date a man, someone who wasn’t scared to be with him. He left me in the hotel, alone and a mess. He tossed me aside like I was nothing. Like the two years we were together meant nothing to him. I didn’t go to school for a week, but I didn’t talk to anyone for a month. Then I met Hannah.” Harry puts his head in Louis’ neck, rubbing his thumb on Louis’ bare chest comfortingly.

“She was the new girl at school. She was beautiful, sweet, funny, and just an amazing person inside and out, just like you.” Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s curls, smiling when he feels Harry smile. “She brought me out of me the depressed shell got me talking to Zayn, Liam, and Niall again and we were all just a little click. A month after we met, Hannah and I got together and I couldn’t have been happier. I forgot about Aiden. My dad treated me like he had before I came out. He wasn’t mean, he didn’t call me names, and eventually, I forgot about my feelings towards guys. Everything was perfect until…” Louis closes his eyes, tears forming.

“One night when I was 17, I snuck out to go to a battle of the bands competition with Niall, Zayn and Liam so we could all perform. My mom called me after we performed, she was crying and she was so worried. She came to check on me and I wasn’t there.” Harry wipes a tear from Louis’ cheek. “She told me that she was coming to get me and I told her okay because I didn’t want to make her any more upset.” Louis opens his eyes, looking towards the window.

“I got a call from my ‘father’ a few minutes later. He was crying and yelling, telling me it was all my fault. I didn’t know what he was talking about until he put Lottie on the phone.” Louis sniffles, wiping his eyes. Harry changes their positions so that he could hold Louis. The older boy hides his face in his chest, his breath starting to stagger. “Sh-She told me that my mom-” Louis lets out a heartbreaking sob. “She was h-hit b-by, by a drunk d-driver.” Louis holds onto Harry tighter, taking a shaky breath.

“She died on i-impact,” Louis whispers. Harry watches as Louis’ lip trembles, his body shakes with every tear that leaves his blue eyes. “My dad wouldn’t let me go to the funeral, or near the girls, he kicked me out, told me he never wanted to see my face again.” Louis lets out a sigh, taking deep breaths to calm down, but it didn’t work.

“Sh, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Harry hold him tighter, humming to him until he stopped crying.

******

Harry presses a kiss to Louis’ forehead, making the two sit up.

“It was my f-fault Harry! I-If I would have lis-”

“Don’t you dare blame yourself, it was the driver’s fault for being drunk. Don’t blame yourself.” Louis puts his hands over his face.

“But if I would have listened then she wouldn’t have had to pick me up! She wouldn’t have been on the road and-” Louis throws himself at Harry, hugging him tightly.

“Is that why you won’t sing on stage?” Louis nods in his neck. “You can’t let that stop you. It wasn’t your fault babe, it was the driver, not you. Just because your shit father blamed you doesn’t mean it was your fault, he sounds like an asshole who was too upset to think straight.” Harry holds him tightly, rocking them back and forth.

“Will you sing to me?” Harry chuckles and nods, clearing his throat.

 

What would you do? What would you say?

How does it feel? Pretend it's OK

My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same

Pretend it's OK

 

I remember the day when we were out all night

I wish that I could get the day back and tell you it's alright

Cause we all do the same thing, we just don't realize

That we're living on borrowed time

 

What would you do? What would you say?

How does it feel? Pretend it's OK

My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same

Pretend it's OK

 

I see the light that I'm chasing

A memory, but it's fading

And when it's gone I'll be waiting

Knowing it's too late (knowing it's too late)

You chose the road that I'm walking

Now it's your soul that I'm caught in

And you're not hearing when I'm calling

Calling your name

 

One breath, one step, one life, one heart

Two words, two eyes, new beginning, new start

Too deep, too narrow, too short, too wide,

I'm better with you, here by my side

 

What would you do? What would you say?

How does it feel? Pretend it's OK

My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same

Pretend it's OK

 

Nothing here, no one talking, knowing it's too late

But sometimes it can get so hard pretending it's OK

Nothing here, no one talking, nothing's gonna change

But sometimes it can get so hard pretending it's OK

 

What would you do? (what would you do?)

What would you say? (what would you say?)

How does it feel? Pretend it's OK

My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same

Pretend it's OK

 

What would you do? (what would you do?)

What would you say? (what would you say?)

How does it feel? Pretend it's OK

My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same

Pretend it's OK

 

Oh yeah

What would you do? What would you say?

Pretending it's OK

What would you do? What would you say?

******

Louis snores softly on Harry’s chest, tear staining his cheeks. Harry lifts him up and carries him to his room, placing him under the covers. He places a kiss on his forehead and leaves, walking into the living room, picking up his phone. He scrolls through his contacts until he sees the name, hitting call.

“Hey Adam, I can’t come in tomorrow, tell Barbra I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, is everything okay?” Harry looks towards the stairs.

“It will be soon.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I haven't updated since July.

“Wake up,” Louis grumbles as he opens his eyes, seeing Harry wrapped up in his arm. He smiles down at him.

“Why would you wake me up so early on my day off?” Harry sends him a smile.

“Cause I wanted to give you something,” Harry reaches over to the bedside table and gives a card to Louis. Louis sits up and pulls Harry into his side as he opens the card.

“We’re going to a party?” Harry nods.

“Yeah, it’s Adam’s birthday and it’s going to be at a club. I’m hoping you’ll be my plus one and help me get in.” Louis laughs, pulling Harry in and presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“I’ll get you in, don’t worry, but,” Louis nips at Harry’s neck lightly, causing the younger lad to gasp softly,  “you aren’t leaving my sight. I don’t want someone touching what's mine cause I know people will be all over you.” Harry presses a kiss to Louis’ nose, giggling softly.

“I think people will be all over you,” Harry tells him, tangling his fingers in Louis' hair. Louis sets Harry's body on the bed, crawling over top of him. Harry looks up at him with such fondness and Louis’ so glad that he came clean to Harry. He’s so happy he  _ has  _ Harry.

And to think that if he never got in a fight with his long-term girlfriend of the time that he never would have found him. 

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Harry giggles shyly as he looks away, only for Louis to place a kiss on his blushed cheeks.

“I have my dad’s funeral on Wednesday.” Harry changes the subject, he only now remembered about it, he hasn’t thought much of it since he and Louis got together.

“Are you going to go?” Harry shrugs, allowing Louis to flip them so Harry is sitting on his lap.

“I don’t know, the man kicked me out when I was fourteen. I had no money, I had nothing except the clothes on my back, but I want to see my mother and Gemma. Even if I just,” Harry looks up at the ceiling, “ _ see _ them. Even if I don’t work up the courage to talk to them or even show them that I’m even there, I just want to make sure they’re okay. That they’re still the same loving people when I was with them.” Harry leans down so he’s laying on top of Louis’ body with his head on the older lad’s chest.

“I think that’s okay. But I really think you should talk to them, or at least not hide in the shadows. I’m sure they will recognize you but it has been four years. You couldn’t have changed that much, though.” Harry shrugs as he closes his eyes.

“Will you come with me?” Louis chuckle softly as he runs a hand through Harry’s hair.

“Of course babycakes.”

******

Harry walks into the club with Louis’ arm wrapped tightly around his waist. They travel through the crowded room to the upper floor where Adam’s party was being held. 

When they make their way up, Harry is pulled away from an unexpecting Louis. Louis looks over to see Harry and Adam embracing tightly before letting go. Harry feels himself being pulled back into Louis’ embrace, his grip tighter than it was before.

“Hey, Louis, mate, nice to see you again.” 

_ ‘I'm not your mate, you basically just ripped my boyfriend out of my hands’  _ Louis thinks harshly, but plays nice and smiles.

“Nice seeing you too, happy birthday,”

‘ _ You fucking twat,’  _

Harry grins at the two, his smile dropping when he sees Eleanor and Anna talking like they were best friends.

“Louis,” Harry whispers softly, pointing over in the two girls’ direction.

“Shit,” Louis mutters, dropping his arm from around Harry's waist, turning away as they look over at him and Harry. 

“Louis!” Harry rolls his eyes at Eleanor's high, annoying voice. Louis looks over and gives her a fake smile, sending Anna the same.

“Hi Eleanor,” Louis says as they both hold him in a tight hug. Harry rolls his eyes as he watches Louis hug them back, the girls starting a conversation with him. 

“How've you been?” Louis shrugs, praying that Harry will get him out of this jam.

“Good, good,” Eleanor starts to run her hand up Louis' arm, Anna holding the other arm. 

“I didn't know you knew Adam,” Anna says sweetly while Harry glares daggers into her head.

“Hardly, I'm here with Harry,” the girls look over to Harry in surprise, like they didn't even know he was there.

“You're still friends with that homeless freak?” Harry's heart breaks a bit at the words, but he doesn't show it, waiting for Louis to tell her off.

“Yes, I'm still friends with him and we'll always be friends,” Harry looks down at the ground, then looking up at Louis. 

_ Friends. Friends. Friends.  _

“Yep, we'll always be  _ friends, _ ” of course, he's always just a friend, “the very best of friends,” Harry turns away and storms through the crowd of people after seeing the look of realization cross Louis’ face.

“I knew you'd come to your senses about dating that little brat,” Harry hears Anna say faintly as he walks farther from the trio.

Harry might be overreacting a little bit, but he doesn't care. He's always been thrown aside like he was nothing when people got bored of him, and now he and Louis are just friends once he sees his two last relationships? How could he think anything other than Louis was just playing with his heart.

Harry finds Adam and gives him his gift, telling him that he had to go outside for a second. Adam asks if he's okay then after a believable ‘I'm fine’ from Harry, he goes down the stairs. He heads towards the door when strong hands grab his waist, pulling Harry into a strong chest. Harry turns around and sees a smiling Aiden.

“Fancy meeting you here, haven't seen you, did you lose my number?” Harry backs away slightly, trying to get Aiden to let go of him. He loosens his grip but grabs Harry's hands.

“No, I-I've just been busy is all,” Harry lies and he knows Aiden can tell by the slight smirk he's wearing. 

“Really? Well, you aren't busy now are you? Can I have this dance?” Harry smiles apologetically. 

“I can't, I was just about to step outside before going back to my mate’s party.” Aiden pulls him close with his hands on the swell of Harry's lower back. Harry lets his hands fall lightly on Aiden's chest, not having any room to put them anywhere else.

“You can give me a quick little dance, then we can go outside and I can take you back to the party, I miss you Haz. You're the nicest person I've met in a long time, I don't want to lose you because you're busy.” Harry feels his heart fall, Aiden misses him? They only hung out once but he missed him? And Aiden doesn't want to lose him, he wants Harry in his life? 

Now that Harry thinks about it, he does sort of owe him for saving him from Nick, one little dance wouldn't hurt anyone. Besides, he can't let Louis run his life. Harry gives him a slight smile and nods slightly, letting Aiden pull him to the dance floor. 

Aiden smiles down at Harry, wrapping the boy’s arms around his neck as he grabs the boy's waist, swaying their bodies like they were dancing to a slow song. Aiden lifts his hand to Harry's cheek about half way through the fast moving song, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin. He smirks slightly when he sees Harry blush, leaning into him.

“Can I kiss you?” Harry's mouth opens in shock as he tries to tell him no, but no words come out.

“No, you can't, he's mine Grimshaw, understand?” Louis is standing in between them before Harry can even blink, and he looks incredibly mad. His face is flushed red, his muscles are bulging. His eyes are angry and his lips are pulled into a line. Harry's never seen Louis look so hot.

“Oh? Then why was he down here all by himself? You should know that people would be all over him, luckily I got here before the group of guys over there got to him,” Harry looks over and shivers when he sees a group of hot men in their early to mid-twenties biting their lips as the check Harry out. They look like they're big businessmen by the expensiveness of their clothes. “If it wasn't for me, they probably would have grabbed him and taken him right there in the bathroom. I think a thank you kiss is in order.” Aiden jokingly leans in -Harry thought it was a joke but Louis knew it was all too real- to give Harry a kiss but Louis grips his hair, tugging on it tightly.

“Go to fucking hell before I drag you down there myself,” Aiden smirks.

“Oh Louis, if you wanted me to leave you could have just asked.” Harry watches the two before he rolls his eyes, this is going to take a while.

“I thought it was fucking obvious, why the hell are you here anyway?” Louis questions.

“I was here with my mates, why are you here?”

“I'm with my  _ boyfriend, _ ” Louis snaps out through gritted teeth. 

‘ _ So now I'm your boyfriend,’ _ Harry thinks bitterly as he watches the two argue. But Louis is the only one who is yelling, Aiden just smiles at Harry occasionally which makes Louis, even more pissed at him.

“He knows about what happened, if you really think he's going to be friends with you after that you really are insane.”  _ Oh _ , Harry didn't even let that thought enter his mind until now. He was too angry and hurt to realize that this is the guy that broke Louis in half. That left him, the broken boy, to pick up the pieces and put them back together.

“Louis, let's just go back to the party.” Harry's tired of this, tired of all the fighting around or in his life. He's just so tired. 

“Not until he understands that you're mine,” Harry glares at both of them.

“I'm not your fucking property.” Harry snaps, turning to Aiden. “And I don't want to talk to your fucking playing ass again.” Harry grabs Louis wrist and pulls him away harshly until they're outside. 

They're both silent for a while, wondering if they should wait for the other to speak first. 

“We need to talk, but I sure as hell am not doing it here,” Harry gets into the passenger’s seat and waits for Louis to follow. 

“H-”

“I don't want to talk until we get home.” Harry interrupts, his voice emotionless. Louis closes his mouth, starting the car. He reaches over to grab Harry's hand, only for Harry to pull his hand away and cross his arms. 

Louis sighs and pulls out of the parking lot.

******

As expected, it was a long, silent ride. Harry ignored Louis’ silent attempts to get his attention, ending with him feeling a bit broken up. 

Harry doesn't let the car fully stop when he jumps out of the car, walking swiftly into the building. Louis locks up the car and runs after him, barely catching the elevator before it closes. 

He walks in beside Harry, facing the doors as they shut.

“Are you going to give me the silent treatment for the rest of the night?” Harry bites his tongue, he needs to stay calm, for now. Harry continues to ignore him as the doors open. He walks out immediately, unlocking the door.

Louis walks in a shuts the door, and then the silence was broken.

“I can't fucking believe you. You're such a fucking dick.” Harry exclaims pacing back and forth. “Who the actual fuck do you think you are?” Harry yells, glaring at Louis who is casually toeing off his shoes.

“Look, I don't get what the hell you’re so mad about,” Louis sighs as he walks towards Harry, arms open wide as he tries to pull him into his arms, but he only gets a hand in his face. 

“Don't come near me, not now.” Harry sighs running a hand through his hair. “Honestly, who the hell are you to claim me like I'm your fucking property? And after you let your two exs hang all over you no less!” Louis scoffs.

“So that's what this is about? My exes? Grow up Harry, I obviously only want you. Don't be so unreasonably jealous.” Harry rolls his eyes.

“Says the one who claimed me in front of a guy who I couldn't give two shits about,” Harry snickers, continuing before Louis could get a word in. “And no, my problem is you claiming me like I'm just some object, Nick did that enough for most of my life and I don't need you to start doing it too,” Harry tells him, going into the kitchen. 

“But you're my boyfriend! I don't want some guy trying to kiss you!” Harry rolls his eyes as he puts on the kettle, grabbing out two things of tea.

“He isn't just some guy though, is he?” Louis hears the wavering tone in Harry's voice. “No, he's the guy that broke your heart,” Harry says softly, grabbing the kettle and starting to make the tea. “And there are only three things I've been able to come up with during the ride home as to why he gets to you so much.” Harry pours water into two mugs, putting two things of tea in them. 

“Is it that you're afraid it'll happen to me? That he's going to hurt me if I'm near him?” Louis stays quiet because he didn't realize that it's true. But he isn't afraid of Aiden hurting Harry, he's afraid of hurting him.

“Or is it that you think I'm going to do the same thing he did? Leave you after I've got what I wanted? Because it's complete bullshit if you think that low of me.” Harry says, putting two things of sugar and a little dash of milk, stirring it before he gives it to Louis. Harry looks him straight in the eyes as he says his next statement.

“Or is is that you still want him?” Louis stares back at Harry in shock, thoughts racing through his mind. Does he still want Aiden? He knows the answer, but he doesn't want to admit it. He does know that he cares more about Harry than anyone else in his life. 

Louis sets his cup down, walking over to Harry. He grabs Harry's mug out of his hand and places it on the counter. He cups Harry's cheeks with both hands, resting their foreheads together.

“I don't want to fight. I don't want to bring up my past because he is irrelevant. You are the most important thing in my life, you are the only thing that really matters to me anymore. I've never really been so possessive over anyone before but you're different.” Louis pressed Harry tightly against the counter, pressing their lips together quickly.

“You've made me so happy in such a short amount of time, so much happier than anyone else has ever made me. I just don't think I could handle losing you. That's why I got so angry when I saw you two slow dancing; when he asked to kiss you.” Harry lets out a sigh as he pushes Louis back.

“And you think I can? You saved my life, Louis. I would probably be dead or a fucking prostitute by now if you hadn’t taken me in. I love you, Louis,” Harry looks into Louis’ beautiful blue eyes, grabbing his tea again. “but how is it fair for you to be jealous over someone who doesn’t even matter to me but I’m being unreasonably jealous when you let your two exes hang all over you like they’re your girlfriends?” Harry looks away from Louis’ icy stare. 

“I know I said it didn’t bother me, but it fucking does okay?” Harry lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “And the fact that you claimed me like I’m a dog right afterward makes me feel like shit, okay? I’m so tired of people trying to control me or claiming me like I can’t make my own choices. I’m a big boy, you can’t treat me like I’m a child. I can handle myself. I was going to tell him no and then leave but you didn’t give me the chance. I don’t need to be protected. And now I’m just rambling about things that don’t even have to do with the situation, but sometimes I need to just talk things out.” Louis brushes a curl out of Harry’s face, pushing it behind his ear.

“I’m sorry, but I just feel the need to protect you because I wish I would have had someone to protect me.” Louis cups Harry’s cheeks with his hands. “I just don’t want the same things to happen to you okay?” Harry nods, taking Louis’ hands and kissing them.

“I’m going to sleep in the guest bedroom tonight, I need to be alone.” Harry lets go of Louis' hands as starts to make his way up towards the stairs. 

“Harry,” Louis walks behind him as the boy stops right before the stairs.

“Yeah?” Louis wraps his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Please forgive me.” Harry sighs and turns around, pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead.

“Goodnight Louis.” 


End file.
